Hearts of dragons
by normalgonecrazy 512
Summary: An average satellite girl meets Yusei Fudo, and is about to have her world turned upside down, Pippa dreams of being a turbo duelist but in the event of that dream becoming a reality, everything changes when she become the heart of the stardust dragon
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of dragons.

Prologue

Every living human and animal has a heart. But that doesn't mean it is in the beast. Pippa was a 17 nearly 18-year-old living in the satellite. She lived the same way everyone else did in that place, anyway you can. But that was all about to change.

Lots of people wanted to escape satellite and go to new domino, people dreamed of living a better life but it very rarely became a reality. But some young brave soles were will to stake everything to get to new domino. Pippa was one of them, she dreamed of being a champion Turbo duelist. She had the duelling skills but not a runner, not yet anyway. 'Philippa Allen the first female Turbo duelist and the first to win it.' (Philippa was her real name but everyone called her Pippa) She thought as she worked on her runner. Although her runner was extremely different from any other runner, she believed it could still take her to new domino and make her number one.

Her runner was not a bike, it was a board, big wills for stability, it was light and she could easily carry it. A lot of the engine was inside the board, making it quite thick but didn't ruin the image. Her duel disk would go on her left arm, as it would normally. A computer that activated the auto ride and speed world that went in her left hand, the deck slot on the duel disk could twist 90 decrees depending what sort of duel she was in. There was a slot that would hold the cards in her hand when she was turbo duelling so she could have a free hand to keep her balance. As her dad would say, "Engineers aren't trained, they're born." There where two plates on the board where she would stand, the front plate was the accelerator, the back was the break. It was simple yet brilliant. She also had a locking system that would lock her feet to the board. She had been building this for years with her dad, but when he vanished, she had to carry it on by her self.

Else where in the satellite another young duelist was working on his runner. Yusei Fudo, had a much more normal runner, his was a bike, and too had a similar dream to Pippa, but he wanted something back from an old friend, turned enemy first, his stardust dragon. Although these two seem completely different now, their dreams will soon bring them together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The sun had just set over the satellite Pippa was heading to the building that she had been brought up in. she knocked on the door, and a small girl about 8 years old with brown hair and green eyes, dressed in a old blue dress and simple black shoes opened the door. "PIPPA!" she screeched happily.

"Hey Jenny." Pippa replied

"Everyone Pippa's here!" Jenny called down the hall way as Pippa stepped in the door. About a nine other small girls with varying age, came rushing down the hall towards Pippa. "Whoa slow down girls, I'll talk to you in a sec, I need to see Ann first." Pippa said as she fought through the girls. Pippa went down the hall and turned right in to the kitchen, where a woman in her mid 40's with dull ginger hair, clad in a simple dark blue dress was standing. Her eyes lit up, "Oh Pippa thank goodness, I wish you would spend more time here, where it's safe." She exclaimed.

"Ann I can't hang around here over you forever." Pippa responded.

"You can as long as I'm here." Ann replied, as she went to hug Pippa who excepted with out hesitation. "Got something for you." Pippa said taking off her backpack. She pulled out a plastic bag and handed it to Ann. "Oh good, soup tonight then." She exclaimed looking as the root vegs in the bag.

"I left my runner in the back, is that ok,"

"That's absolutely fine. Are you staying the night? It's getting awfully chilly out there now." Ann asked.

"If it OK." Pippa answered.

"Pippa, it's always OK." Ann replied,

"Did I hear the return of the 4th angle?" another voice came from outside. A dark brunette about the same age as Pippa, dressed in black jeans, and a white t-shirt came in the door. "Hi Jess." Pippa said happily.

"Ann's right you don't spend enough time here anymore."Jess said as she hugged Pippa. "I've only been gone a week." Pippa replied.

"We still miss you though." Jess responded tightening the hug. "Right seeing as your here, band rehearsal in 10 minutes." Jess stated before hurrying out the room.

"Are all the older girls here tonight?" Pippa asked realising that they only had a rehearsal when all 4 of them were here. "Yeah, fall house tonight." Ann answered cutting the vegetables. "But before you do start, you can go upstairs and get washed, and get some clean clothes on as well." Ann ordered. "There's some that were washed from when you were last here."

Pippa went out the door and up to the stairs and into the bedroom that was for the older girls. Ann had come up with the system, of putting the girls in dormitory like bed rooms, separating them by age. Pippa's bed was the bottom bunk on the right. The room was small but cosy. She got a bowl of warm water and washed the dirt from her face and hair. She pulled a box out form under the bed, and put on a pair of blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and a grey sleeveless jacket. As she was brushing her blonde hair another blonde walked in the room. "Hey, you have come back, all the angles are here." She said happily. 'Angles' was their band name.

"Hi Emily." Pippa replied with a wide smile.

"You really should spend more time here, we kind of need you." Emily stated

"Hey I'm not as bad as Jo, Talking of which where is she?" Pippa asked.

"She's down stairs getting set up with Jess. I'm actually really glad you are here, a couple of duel runners have been going pasted." Emily said with some worry.

"Black devils, again?" Pippa asked.

"Don't know really. One was black, but the other was red."

"Red?" Pippa questioned. Emily nodded. "Well if there is any trouble tonight I got my runner out back." Pippa said confidently.

"You must have nearly finished that now." Emily said.

"Just a few more tweaks and it is done, I can actually use it as in a duel now if I wanted to." Pippa replied.

The two girls went down stairs, and into the largest room of the house, the living room, to find Jess and a light brunette. "So you're surviving the big wide world after all." She said.

"I'm here a bit more frequently than you Jo." Pippa replied and the girls hugged.

"Right down to business." Jess said.

"Don't get too engrossed, Dinner is in 15 minutes." Ann called.

There were a total of 15 people in the house, Pippa, Jess, Jo, Emily, Ann and ten other younger girls, including Jenny. Everyone was happily eating vegetable soup, when there was a screech if brakes. Brakes Pippa knew well. "Everyone get down and turn the lights off." She ordered. Pippa said as she dived out the room, she grabbed her deck and duel disk, before crouching under one of the front windows. She waited, this wasn't the black devils normal strategy. There was a smash from the dinning room followed by a series of screams. Pippa raced back in, to see glass everywhere. A tall man, it green hair that stood on end, wearing jeans, a black leather jacket and dark glasses, was standing in the window with a screaming Jenny in his arm. "Let her go!" Pippa ordered. The man didn't answer. He jumped out the window. Pippa followed, as she landed she saw him get on a black duel runner, and speed away, still gripping a kicking and screaming Jenny.

Emily had already rushed to the back of the house and got Pippa's helmet and runner. She got on and raced after him. Her runner was small but very agile and fast. With in minutes she had the black runner in her sights, and the chase began. Quickly but carefully, she got closer and closer to the black devil. But eventually he noticed her, and he hit the accelerator, but it wasn't fast enough to out run Pippa, she was still coming closer, he swerved to avoid her but Pippa was even better she dived up the inside making a reach for Jenny, but it didn't work. The Black devils fist went to her face smashing the visor on her helmet. She had to back off. The black devil hit the accelerator harder. "Hell that should teach her." He said. Pippa dived off to the side and up on to the roof of a one level building. She jumped from roof to roof, the Black devil not knowing that he was still being followed.

Eventually the Black devil came to a stop out side a large abandoned warehouse. Pippa stayed where she was until he was inside, before getting of the roof and down the side of the warehouse. To her great surprise someone was already here, with a red duel runner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Pippa was confused all the black devils had black runners. The young man with the red duel runner was confused too. He was wearing a black and red shirt, navy blue jacket and dark trousers, with brown gloves and boots "I didn't think they let girls into their group." He said

"They don't." Pippa stated

"It's dangerous here you should go home." He said firmly

"Not without Jenny." Pippa said even firmer. "Anyway if it's dangerous, why are you here?" Pippa asked. The young man glared at her.

"They've taken my friend Blitz." He answered. Pippa looked at him not sure whether to trust him or not. "Right, how are we getting in?" Pippa asked. There was a round opening at the very top of the warehouse, with a slowly rotating fan in it. Pippa looked around, there were piles of junk everywhere, sitting at the bottom in front of one was a long length of rope. Pippa picked it up the boy took of his helmet to revile blue eyes and raven hair with blonde streaks. She took of her smashed helmet and placed it on her runner before handing the boy the rope. She had a bruise to the left had side of her left eye, with a few small cuts from where the visor had smashed. "My name's Pippa by the way." Pippa said quietly.

"I'm Yusei." He replied. He picked up a piece of metal and tied one end of the rope around it before throwing it up to the hole. It wedged on a ledge that hung over. Yusei tugged it a few times to make sure it was safe, before the two of them started climbing. It took them a while but they made it to the top. They carefully slipped through the fan, before quietly going to the edge of the platform. When they looked down there was a group of 6 men all wearing black, standing around a small fire. "Good job Bolton, there's no way that pest of a girl, will not take this bate." One of them said. "Hey I gotta tell you, this girl's no loser. She is good." The one called Bolton explained. "Look, I'll give her a beating so bad she won't be a problem anymore." The biggest one said. Next to them directly below Pippa and Yusei was a small cage with jenny and another boy in it. He with dark hair that was tided back, he was wearing a green waist coat, and white shirt and glasses. Pippa assumed he was Blitz. She and Yusei looked around the warehouse. There were a lot of chains and ropes hanging from the roof. Yusei had an idea. He took the one that was closest to him over the cage. The door to the warehouse was wide open, Pippa took a few more of the chains. "We could use those." Pippa whispered pointing at a wooden box.

"Is it going to be heavy enough though?" Yusei wondered. They went over to the box and lifted it, finding it to be really heavy. "Yep, I think it will do the job." Pippa stated. Yusei also took a few more chains and hooked them in the fencing that made up the floor they were standing on.

The Black Devils started talking again. "Well where the hell is she?" the biggest one asked the one called Bolton suddenly got a worried look on his face. 'I must have hit her harder than I thought.' He thought. Yusei stood on the edge of the platform, chain with a hook on the end in his had. Ready to jump on to the cage. "Wait till they unlock it." Pippa said. Yusei nodded.

"I getting bored of waiting, we'll go to her. Get the girl, bring the other one too, will see if we can find that other turbo duelling punk." Biggest one ordered, who seemed to be the leader of the group. Another one of the group, went over to the cage and unlocked the door, as he opened it, Yusei jumped down, Punching the guy out. "Hey!" the leader shouted, and started to run over. Blitz took hold of the chain, and Yusei gripped jenny round the middle. Pippa pushed the box of the edge of the platform, and the three of them went back up. Yusei passed Jenny to Pippa, before she took his hand and pulled him on to the platform. Both he and Blitz took hold of two of the other chains, which were waiting in front of them. Blitz looked down in horror. "Just grip it tight and you'll be fine." Yusei said encouragingly.

Pippa, piggy backed Jenny and took a hold of the last chain. They swung down, towards the open door. They landed just in front of it, before running out and round to their duel runners.

Yusei got his helmet on before pulling out two spares, He handed one to Blitz and one to Pippa for Jenny. "It'll be a bit big, but it's better than nothing." He said. Pippa quickly put the helmet on jenny before putting on her own. Blitz got the red runner behind Yusei, and Pippa got on hers with Jenny on her back. The pair of them rode way, with two of the Black Devils, behind them. "Umm, Yusei." Blitz said worriedly looking back, to see the two Black Devils chasing them. One was the Leader. The other was Bolton. Suddenly the duel mode of Yusei's and Pippa's runner engaged. "What the hell?" Pippa gasped.

"Hahaha, this is the force duel system that securities use, stole them myself. What do you think?" The leader said, his voice brimming with confidence. "I propose a little tag team match. You win, we'll let you go, we win you surrender, your duel runners to us." The leader explained. "Is that what this is all about? You want our duel runners?" Yusei asked.

"Exactly don't you know how much they would sell for?" Bolton replied, "If not you're a long way behind, Fang, and myself."

"I'll think you'll find you're the one who's behind." Yusei said, he looked a Pippa for the Ok to go though with this duel. She nodded at him. "If it's a duel you want, it's a duel you'll get." Pippa said.

"Good. This should be fun." Fang said.

"LET'S DUEL"


	4. Chapter 4

**HI Guys thanks for the reviews, :)), Sorry for leaving you hanging in the last chapter, but i didn't want to make the chapters too long, and that was the best stopping point that came.**

**anyways, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3

Pippa Lp 4000, Yusei Lp 4000

Fang LP 4000, Bolton Lp 4000

"Ladies, first." Pippa said as she draw a card. She already had her trump card, but she would need, a few others in order to summon it. "I'll set one monster in face down defence mode, and one cards face down. That ends my turn."

"My turn." Fang stated, all the players gained one speed counter. "I summon, the marauding captain, in attack mode."

(Marauding captain is an earth, level 3, warrior with ATK 1200 and DEF 400)

"I activate his effect, which allows me to summon a level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my hand, and I chose the six samurai – Irou."

(Six samurai Iron is a dark level four warrior monster with ATK 1700 and DEF 1200)

"I attack your face down monster with Marauding captain." He stated.

Pippa just grinned, her face down monster flipped up, to reveal a small white blob, with eyes and a mouth. Marauding captain's sword slashed at it, but it didn't cut though, it just bounced back. "Sorry fang, but Marshmallon, can't be destroyed in battle." Pippa said triumphantly.

(Marshmallon, is a light, level 3, fairy monster with ATK 300 and DEF 500)

"That's not all, you see when Marshmallon is attack while he is in face down defence position, the owner of the monster that attacked it takes 1000 points of damage." She stated. Fangs life point's dropped to 3000. "I end my turn with 2 face downs."

"It's my turn." Yusei said, as he draw. All players had 2 speed counters, "I summon Road synchron,"

(Road Synchron, Light, level 4, Machine/tuner with ATK 1600 DEF 800)

"I also play two cards face down, that ends my turn."

"It's my turn," Bolton stated. He draw, all players had 3 speed counters, "I play Kycoo the ghost destroyer."

(Kycoo the ghost destroyer, dark, level 4, Spellcaster, ATK 1800, DEF 700)

"I attack Road Synchron." He ordered.

"I play my trap card, scrap iron scarecrow," one of Yusei's facedown cards, flipped face up. "Thanks to this card, I can negate your attack."

"Guess again," fang said. "I play the quick play speed spell, Trap muncher, this lets me negate one trap. If I use this card during my turn its 2 speed counters, But I can play it when it's not my turn at the cost of an extra speed counter." Fangs speed counters went down to one. "Don't bet on it!" Pippa said, "I've got this, Magic jammer, by discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your spell, which means, Yusei's monster is safe."

"But that's not it, because I can reset scrap iron scarecrow, back on the field, instead of sending it to the graveyard." Yusei said

"I end my turn." Bolton said in frustration. 'I knew this girl was good, but when she's teamed up with this guy, their unstoppable.' He thought.

"It's my turn." Pippa stated. She draw a card, and it was the card she needed.

Pippa LP 4000, Yusei LP 4000

Fang LP 3000, Bolton LP 4000

"You guys are going down, I summon Dark Crusader, in attack mode."

(Dark crusader, Dark, Level 4, Warrior, ATK 1600, DEF 200)

"I activate his effect, by discarding a dark monster from my hand, Dark crusader gains 400 attack points."

'She's good.' Yusei thought. It was in that moment that Yusei noticed, the glowing mark on the back of her left shoulder, suddenly a mark appeared on his right arm started to glow, it was the same as the one on Pippa's shoulder, except hers had a heart shape around it. 'What the hell is this? Does she even know it's there?' Yusei thought. He looked back at the mark on his arm. "I discard 2 dark monsters so dark crusader gains 800 attack points." Dark crusader's ATK went up to 2400. "I'm not done yet, Now that I have three dark monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon, the Dark Armed Dragon!"

(Dark Armed Dragon, Dark, Level 7, dragon, ATK 2800, DEF 1000)

"Wait you only have two dark monsters in your graveyard?" Fang questioned.

"Don't you remember, I discarded a card when I played Magic jammer, and that card was the dark monster, The Lady In Wight." Pippa corrected. "That's not all, I activate Dark Armed Dragon's effect, by taking a dark monster from my graveyard and removing it from play, I can destroy one card on the field, since I have three monsters in my graveyard, I'll remove all of them to destroy, fang's facedown, his six samurai – Irou and his Marauding Captain." Pippa stated. All of the cards, Fang had on the field were destroyed. "I switch my Marshmallon to attack mode, and I attack Fang's Life points directly with Dark Armed dragon and Marshmallon." She ordered. Fang screamed as the two monsters attacked, causing his life point's to drop to 0. The front wheel on Fangs runner broke underneath him, and he fell off. "Fang!" Bolton shouted.

"Do you give up?" Yusei asked.

'He may as well, I don't really want to hurt him.' Pippa thought.

"No way." was Bolton's response. Pippa sighed.

'Well we gave him a chance.' She thought.

"Dark Crusader, attack Kycoo the Ghost destroyer." Pippa ordered.

Kycoo the ghost destroyer was destroyed and Bolton's life point's dropped to 3400.

"It my turn, I draw." Yusei stated, all players speed counters were at 5. Pippa looked at him and saw his mark on his arm, that's when she started to worry. 'He has a mark too. S***, is mine glowing.' She thought

"I play double summon. It's all 5 of my speed counters but I can normal summon twice this turn. So I summon my Quilbolt hedgehog and Speed warrior, next I'll tune my monsters up, to synchro summon Road Warrior."

(Road Warrior, Light, Level 8, warrior/synchro, ATK 3000, DEF 1500)

"I also activate his effect which lets me special summon a level two or lower warrior type monster from my deck, and I think I'll bring out another speed warrior."

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

"Road warrior, Speed warrior, take out his life points." Yusei ordered. Boltons life points hit 0. His runner came to a halt, while Yusei and Pippa raced away.

They came to Pippa'a home. She got a trembling Jenny off her back before taking her helmet off. "Go inside, I'll be there in a sec." Pippa said softly. Jo, who had heard the runners coming, had already rushed to the door. Yusei got off his runner, and took his helmet off. There was quite a long silence "Thanks." Yusei finally said,

"Right back at you." Pippa replied, handing him the spare helmet. "Look, I'd appreciate it if you didn't spill about any of this." Pippa said firmly.

'She probably means about this place, the duel and her mark, I can understand that. If any of this does get out it won't just be the black devil that end up behind bars.'

"I think we can both agree on that." Yusei replied. "See you around." He said offering her a hand shake. Pippa hesitated slightly, but then accepted it. Yusei put his helmet on got back on his runner and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, thanks to all the people that reveiwed the last chapter. A big thanks to kimi-mahou-tsukai, for spotting my mistake (opps), Anyways this chapter is a power down from the last one, sorry if anyone finds it a bit slow. But please try to enjoy it.**

Chapter 4

Later, Ann was treating Pippa's injury from the incident. "Really Ann, It's nothing, I'm fine." Pippa insisted

"Well there's no glass in it." Ann said with relief, as she dapped the bruise and cuts from where Bolton had hit her with a wet cloth. "Thank you for saving Jenny, by the way." Ann said softly.

"It's what I'm here for." Pippa replied. Jess walked in.

"Hey she lives." She said happily.

"You haven't got rid of me just yet. Is Jenny OK?" Pippa asked.

"She's a bit shaken but she's fine." Jess answered. Ann put a plaster over the slightly deeper cuts on Pippa's face. "Well that should do you, before you do anything else, get some food into you." Ann ordered. Pippa remembered that she had only got a few mouthfuls of dinner before the Black devils attacked. Ann went upstairs to get the younger girls settled.

Pippa and Jess went into the kitchen, turned the gas cooker on and reheated some of the left over soup. Emily and Jo soon joined them in, "So what happened, and who was that guy?" Emily asked.

"It's always about guys with you isn't it Em." Jo stated.

"He's no one Emily, I don't know him." Pippa answered

"You mean to say you didn't even get his name." Emily replied.

"I did get his name but that was about it, nothing to get excited about." Pippa said.

"Ok, So what happened?" Emily asked. Pippa explained what had happened at the warehouse, and during the duel, but she didn't tell them about, the mark on her shoulder, or the mark on Yusei's arm.

"Your first turbo duel, and it was a win." Jo said. Pippa smiled. It didn't take her long to finish her soup, after that she just wanted to go to bed. But before she did she looked at her shoulder in the cracked mirror on the wall of the bedroom. To her relief the mark had disappeared.

It was 18 months ago when her mark appeared for the first time. It was they day that her father disappeared. Pippa's father was a kind man, he dreamed that one day he would take her to new domino and give her the life that he wanted her to have. He protected his daughter, Ann and all the other girls that Ann look after. But when he vanished Pippa took that job over for him. But she still believed that he was out there somewhere. No one really knows what happened that day. Nobody really cared either. After all, Pippa was just a good for nothing satellite. It was when the abandoned garage that Pippa and her father lived in caught fire, things went strange. Although both Pippa and her father escaped the fire on there runners, they were chased, this was when her mark first appeared. They were chased by men on black duel runners. Not the Black devils. They had long black cloaks, and blood red marks on their faces. Pippa and her father were separated in the chase, and he didn't come back. The securities called of the search in less than a week. That was when Pippa decided that she would not give up. Even if her father was gone, he had given her everything she needed to live, the mechanic skills and the duelling skills. So Pippa was determined to go to new domino city, and be a top duellist.

Yusei came the abandoned subway station that was his hideout. "Yusei, Blitz, you're OK!" a young boy said with excitement and relief.

"We're fine Rally." Yusei said getting of his runner.

"Tell me what happened!" Rally insisted. The three of them went inside where they were greeted by two others Tank and Nervin. "Thank god you guys are OK, we were worried." Nervin said.

"Yusei are you going to tell me what happened now!" Rally insisted. Yusei told his friends what had happened, but he didn't tell them about Pippa's home, or his and her marks. "Was she a pretty girl?" Nervin asked.

"Very." Blitz answered. "Blonde hair, Blue eyes, the works." Blitz stated.

"Your sort of girl then Yusei, pretty, good a duelling, good with mechanics." Tank said with a grin on his face. Yusei looked at them, "I wouldn't have thought so guys, I don't know her." Yusei replied.

"Well why don't you try getting to know her." Nervin suggested.

"Knock it off guy's, you know I'm not good with girls." Yusei replied firmly.

Back at the warehouse the Black devils had regrouped. "Those little retches are gonna pay!" Fang said angrily.

"How are we going to do that?" Bolton asked.

"Duelling them again, probably won't be the best option." Another member of the group, with shoulder length red hair said. "I say we just beat the crap out of them." The final member of the group said. He was the biggest except for Fang. He had no hair and was probably the smartest. "That might not be a bad idea, Mart." Fang said, enlightened by the idea. "Yeah but how are we going to catch them, the guy with the red runner is rally fast and the girl is even faster." Bolton said.

"We wait till she is alone and in the open." Mart began. The other members of the group listened carefully. "This should be fun." Fang said when Mart had finished explaining. "Right, I'll take the right, Mart, you take the left, Bolton and Lance, you take her from behind." Fang ordered.

"What if that Guy shows up?" the one called Lance asked.

"If he's got any sense he'll just stay way, we'll get him later anyway, and if he does decide to get involved, he won't stand a chance, because by that time, the girl will be as good a dead, and he won't stand a chance against all of us on his own." Fang explained. The other members of the group just smirked. "Oh and one more thing once, we're done with her I call dibs on her Dark Armed Dragon." Fang said firmly, "I get her Dark Crusader." Bolton called out.

"Fine." Fang said. "This is gonna be fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, one question, did everyone get bored of this all of a sudden, I only got one review, (By the way, thanks jory014) i know it was short may that chapter wasn't such a good idea :(**

** but i needed a way for you to get the story of Pippa's life a bit. Anyway, I made this one a bit longer, Please R & R. **

Chapter 5

It had been two day's since the incident, and things were getting back to normal. Pippa was working on her runner, Jo was helping her any way she could. "I can't believe that in one Duel I could completely trash the brakes." Pippa said.

"Are they completely gone?" Jo asked. Pippa held up one of them to Jo, it was chard black and was completely worn down. Jo giggled. "I'm going to have to find some more." Pippa stated.

"Why don't you just slow it down a little bit, then they won't get so hot and worn down." Jo suggested.

"It needs to go that fast though. If it didn't I might not be able to get away from Black devils, that why I made it this fast in the first place. It's just because the wheels spin so fast to keep up with the speed." Pippa explained, "I'll go find some more after lunch." Pippa said. She checked everything else on her runner was still working, before joining everyone else.

After lunch, Pippa got her runner and went to an old industrial area, where there was a lot of old machines, some which work, some that didn't but they did often have parts that Pippa could use. Brake type, plates that were used to stop the machines in an emergency when they were in use. It didn't take her long to find something that would do the job. She managed to fit them in quite quickly. These brakes were harder than the last ones and look as if they would last longer. She went out side and put her helmet on for a test ride, when she felt a sharp jolt to her head, along with the feeling that danger was close, then she heard him. "We knew you would show up here." A dark voice from behind her said. She swung round to see Fang, sitting on his runner that had been restored to working order after the crash. "So your back for another beating." Pippa said boldly.

"Correction, you're the one who's in for a beating." He said. Pippa stepped on to her runner, and races away, with Fang behind her. She pressed harder on the accelerator, and she was able to gain some lead on Fang. But moments later another black runner came in to view. She hit the brake hard and turned the board sideways, stopping about a meter in front of the runner. He tried to grab her, but Pippa had already hit the accelerator and race off in another direction. She raced down streets with the Black Devils on her tail. But it didn't take her long to get a lead over them. Suddenly there was a clattering, of metal objects. A tower of junk was coming down on top of her, but she didn't stop, she held her balance, and dodge as best she could. A few smaller pieces of junk gave her a few scratches, but nothing that would slow her down. Two more Black devils, came leaping over the pile, and landed in front of Pippa. She hit the brake. She turned round to see the other two from behind, stop and surround her. "You've got nowhere left to run you little B****." Fang smirked.

"Do you really want to duel me again, after what happened last time?" Pippa said feeling quite scared, but she didn't let this show. "We don't want to duel you." Mart stated coldly.

Less than a few hundred yards away, Yusei who had heard the duel runners in the distance was ridding his runner, going towards them, going to seeing what all the action was about. He pulled up just in time to see Pippa punched in the face. She got to her feet, only to be held a foot in the air by her neck. Mart had his fingers rapped tightly around Pippa throat. She quickly rolled up his sleeve and dug her sharp nails into his skin. He let go, Pippa hit the ground, before Fang hit her over the head, and she fell unconscious. Bolton draw a knife and walked over to Pippa, but before he could do anything else, he was rugby tackled, by Yusei. He stood strong and protectively of the unconscious girl. "I guess nobody ever taught you how to treat a lady." Yusei stated.

"Get out of the way you little punk, unless you want to end up like her." Fang ordered pointing at Pippa. "I thought you guy's duelled for your prizes?" Yusei questioned. "That was the old way." Fang replied.

"And this is the new way?" Yusei asked in disgust.

"Yeah, Now move it." Fang ordered, and he charged at Yusei. Fangs fist can down, Yusei moved and countered with his own punch, to Fangs face. Fang hit the ground but was up again quickly. "You pack quite a punch." Fang said with a senile.

"I say we settle this the old fashioned way, with a duel." Yusei said confidently. He activated his duel disk. "Fine, we'll see how good you are on your own." Fang replied. Bolton handed him a duel disk. "Winner can have the girl."

"LET'S DUEL."

Yusei LP 4000

Fang LP 4000

"I'm going first." Yusei stated as he draw a card. "I play sonic chick, in defence mode."

(Sonic Chick, wind, level 2, winged beast, ATK 100, DEF 300)

"I also play two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my move, I play the Six Samurai – Nisashi in attack mode." Fang stated.

(Six Samurai – Nisashi, wind, level 4, warrior, ATK 1400, DEF 700)

"I also activate the magic card, Lightning Blade. This gives my monster an 800 point boost." Six samurai – Nisashi's, attack points went up to 2200. "Now I attack your sonic chick." Fang's monster attacked Yusei's monster, but wasn't destroyed. "What the heck?" Fang explained.

"Sonic chick can't be destroyed in battle by a monster that has more than 1900 attack points." Yusei stated.

"I end my turn." Fang said. "Don't think this luck of yours is gonna last."

"It's my move." Yusei said, he smiled when he saw the card he had drawn. "First I play a spell card, mystical space typhoon. This card lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I pick your lightning Blade." The spell card was destroyed and Six samurai – Nisashi's attack points went back down to 1400. "Next, I summon speed warrior."

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

"When speed warrior is successfully summoned, his attack points double." Yusei stated. Speed warrior's attack points went up to 1800. "Now I attack your Six Samurai – Nisashi." Yusei's speed warrior destroyed Fangs monster and his life points went down to 3600. "I end my turn." Yusei said. Speed warriors attack points went back down to 900.

"My move then." Fang stated. "I play the spell card, Symbols Of Duty, by sending one monster in my hand to the graveyard, I can bring back Six samurai – Nisashi. I also play Premature burial, with this I can pay 800 life points and bring back the monster I just discarded, which was Six samurai – Zanji."

(Six Samurai – Zanji, Light, Level 4, Warrior, ATK 1800, DEF 1300)

Fangs life point went down to 2800. "I'm not finished, next I normal Summon Six Samurai – Yariza."

(Six Samurai – Yariza, Earth, level 3, warrior, ATK 1000, DEF 500)

"I attack your Sonic chick, with Yariza." Fang ordered.

"I activate my trap card, scrap iron scarecrow, I'm sure you remember what this does, It negates your attack." Yusei stated. Yariza's attack failed. "What's more, I can reset it on the field instead of sending it to the graveyard."

'If I try attacking again, he'll just activate scrap iron scarecrow, rats.' Fang thought. "I'll end my turn." Fang said with frustration.

Yusei LP 4000

Fang LP 2800

"I draw." Yusei said. "I'm sure you remember this monster, I play Road Synchron. Next I Tune all my monsters to synchro summon Road Warrior."

(Road Warrior, Light, Level 8, warrior/synchro, ATK 3000, DEF 1500)

"Next I play my face down card, Graceful Revival, this lets me bring back one level 2 or lower monster and I chose my speed warrior." Speed warrior reappeared on the field. "Next I activate Road warriors effect, which lets me special summon a level 2 or lower warrior or machine monster from my deck, and think I'll bring out another speed warrior." Another speed warrior appeared. The attack points of both speed warriors went up to 1800. "But before I attack, I play a spell card, Hidden Armory. By sending the top card from my deck to the graveyard, I can use the lightning Blade in your graveyard." Fang hastily handed the card over to Yusei, "I'm going to equip it to the second of my speed warriors." One of the speed warriors attack points went up to 2600. "Now I attack Yariza, with road warrior, Nisashi with my first Speed warrior and Zanji with my second speed warrior." Yusei ordered. All of fangs monsters were destroyed and his life points went down to 0.

"No. Not again! How can I lose to you again!" Fang shouted.

"You keep losing because you don't care about anything." Yusei replied strongly.

"You're gonna pay!" Fang charged at Yusei. He held his ground and punched Fang in the middle of the face. Fang fell back. "Anyone else?" Yusei asked. The black devils slinked off. Yusei turned and knelt down by the Pippa who was still unconscious. He checked her pulse and breathing and seamed to be fine. But she was battered and bruised with a particularly large one on the right hand side of her face. Yusei scoped her up and gently put her on his runner. He noticed Pippa's runner still on the ground, he hid it under a few bits of junk, deciding to come back for it later. 'Should I take her home, no Martha's is closer.' He thought as he started his runner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, I'm back thanks for all the reviews, glad you are still all intrested, this chapter is quite long (And maybe a bit boring) but bear with it, and look forward to chapter 7**

Chapter 6

'Where am I?' Pippa thought. She had her eyes shut, feeling quite tens, and she had an enormous headache. 'I'm down with a cold or something, Ann probably worrying her self to death as usual. Oh-well, it's probably best if I just stay put and let her deal with me.' She felt a cool damp clothe, being gently pressed against her head.

"Pippa can you hear me." A gentle voice said.

'That's not Ann's voice.' Pippa thought. She slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was a woman, about the same age Ann, with dark skin, brown eye's and dark hair. There was also a young man. It didn't take Pippa long to recognise him. "Yusei wasn't it." Pippa said quietly. She still felt extremely dizzy. Then she remembered, the Black devils had come after her, she remembered some of the fight, but not all of it. "Do you feel all right?" the woman asked.

"Yeah." Pippa replied. She started to sit up. She had a little help from Yusei. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"About 4 hours." Yusei answered. There was quite a lot of noise coming from another room in the house. It sounded like small boys. "I'd better go get them quiet." The woman said. She left the room, "That's Martha by the way. Your name was Pippa wasn't it." Yusei said. She nodded. He looked a Pippa with concern, "Are you sure your Ok, you still look really dizzy?" Yusei said. 'She may still be in a bit of shock.' He thought. Pippa took a deep breath and nodded. Martha walked back in, "Yusei, dinner will be ready soon." She said. He looked back at Pippa, not feeling confident about leaving her alone. "Go on, I'll be fine." Pippa said quietly. He got up and left. "I'll bring you something a bit later." Martha said as she shut the door. Pippa looked out the window at the setting sun. 'Ann's going to worrying her head off.' Pippa thought. She was still feeling tired and dizzy, she lifted her hand to her head and felt the bruise on the right hand side. She lay down again. 'What happened, did that Yusei guy manage to take out Fang, why would he do that for me anyway, he barely knows me. Maybe I'm just thinking too much.' She closed her eyes and was asleep in minuets.

In another room of the house, Martha, Yusei and just under a dozen other boys were sitting down to eat. In front of them was a bowl of stew and a small piece of bread. "So how long, has she been your girlfriend Yusei?" One of them asked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Yusei replied firmly.

"She seems so familiar though." Martha stated. "Has she been round here before?" Yusei shock his head. "I only met her the other night."

"What's her full name?" Martha asked, Yusei shrugged. "Does she have some family?" Martha asked.

"I think she does, even if there not related, she probably thinks of them as family." Yusei answered. Yusei finished his stew quite quickly. "Could you take Pippa's in to her?" Martha asked.

"Sure." Yusei answered, he got up from the table, and went in to the kitchen, He put his dishes on the side, before picking up a small tray, with bowl of stew, a piece of bread and a glass of water on it. He went to Pippa room and knocked on the door, there wasn't an answer, he knocked again, still no answer. So he went in, to see her sound asleep. He sighed and placed the tray on the table next to the bed. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and shock her awake. Pippa opened her eyes feeling a bit better than she did earlier. Yusei looked her in the eyes, "I've brought you some food." He said. Pippa sat up, as Yusei handed her the stew. He sat on the edge of the bed as she ate. "I know this is a weird question, but what's your full name?" Yusei asked. "Philippa Allen." Pippa answered. "Why?" She asked.

"Martha thinks she knows you." Yusei replied, Pippa looked at him strangely, Yusei just shrugged his shoulders. Pippa was too hungry to really care, and turned her attention back to her food. "Thanks by the way." Pippa said.

"Don't mention it." Yusei replied. "I got your duel runner earlier. Your going to have to explain how that thing works to me, because I can't work it out." Yusei said.

"It's not that complicated." Pippa replied. The two of them started talking about their runners.

Martha had just finished clearing up after dinner, when there was a knock at the door. Martha answered it. When she did she got the biggest surprise she'd had in years. "Ann." She exclaimed.

"Martha." Ann replied in a similar fashion. "Oh my goodness. Out of all the people who life in satellite, it would be you."

"Well of course." Ann replied The two of them hugged,

"Are we missing something here?" Emily asked, Jess was confused too.

"Girl's, this is Martha. She's an old friend of mine." Ann explained. "Ok, straight to the point, where Pippa, and is she alright?" Ann asked.

"She's fine." Martha replied, as she let them in the house. "Your Emily and Jess, aren't you." Martha said turning to the girls. The girls nodded, "Good grief." She exclaimed, not quite believing it was them, as she hadn't seen them since they were very young. "Then does that mean, Pippa is….", Ann nodded.

"Philippa Allen. Daughter of Alison and Derek Allen." Ann said finishing Martha's sentence for her. Martha clapped her hands over her mouth. "This I did not expect." Martha stated.

"What about Pippa." Emily asked.

"Her mother was a good friend of ours too." Ann answered

"Where's Pippa?" Jess asked in concern for her friend. Martha directed her down the corridor. "Turn left and it's the first door on the right." She said.

Jess and Emily knocked on the door, and went in. "Jess, Emily." Pippa said with surprise. "Thank god. Don't scare us like that!" Jess said, out of relieve to see her friend alive. The two of them went over and hugged Pippa. "Relax I'm fine. What are you girl's doing here, and where's Jo?" Pippa asked.

"Well, Jo's at home with the others, we got word from your new found boyfriend….."

"Boyfriend!" Pippa interrupted, she looked at Yusei.

"I went round there to tell them what happened." He said. Pippa nodded.

"He's not my boyfriend." Pippa said firmly. Emily looked at the bruise on Pippa's face. "Oh my god, what did they do to you?" Emily exclaimed.

"It's fine Em." Pippa replied.

"Ann is gonna freak when she see's that." Jess stated. She turned to Yusei, "If I were you mate, I would stay away from Ann."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Last time one of us brought a guy home, or when one of us was brought home by a guy, he got a clip round the ear." Pippa answered. "Is she here?" she asked Jess. Jess nodded Yusei gave her a funny look.

"Right." He replied.

"Seriously, when I first brought this boy I'd met at my first job at the recycling plant, she hit him." Emily explained. Pippa and Jess started giggling.

"It's not funny, I got dumped because of that." Emily replied. Ann walked in,

"What was that all about?" She asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Nothing." The girls chorused.

"I hope so, I think we need to leave Pippa to rest. We'll be back tomorrow." Ann said. Jess and Emily walked out of the room, leaving Pippa and Yusei alone. He gave her another weird look. "It always gets mad with us." She told him. "Seriously, guys you've brought home with you have been clipped round the ear." Yusei said. Pippa nodded, Yusei just laughed.

Outside the door "Please don't ruin Pippa's chance at a relationship." Emily told Ann.

"Excuse me!" Ann exclaimed.

"Basically don't going clipping him around the ear, like you have with previous guys of ours." Jess explained.

The next morning Pippa was up and moving again. She was working on her runner when Ann, and Jo showed up. "Good to see you in one piece." Jo said. A few of Yusei's friends had also come round with Yusei. "You were right Blitz, she is pretty, if you minus the bruise." Nervin said. Yusei pushed his runner, in to the small garage type building. "Hi." Pippa said as he came in.

"Hey, you're feeling better." He replied. Pippa nodded.

"Are the brakes gone again?" Jo asked.

"No, their Ok actually, which is a first." Pippa replied.

"What's up?" Yusei asked.

"I have been known to completely trash the brakes, in one run." Pippa explained. "Seriously, I thought trashing them I a week was good." He said. Pippa giggled. "Have you tried giving it a bit more space between the wheels and the engine?" He asked. Pippa shock her head. "Well one problem might be the extra heat being transferred from the engine to the brakes, so they get over heated, and when you use them, there just too hot." Yusei explained.

"You're probably right, but the problem is, it's really finely made to my balance, and if I go shifting the wheels around, it could throw me off." Pippa replied. The two of them worked on the runner. Pippa also told Yusei about her dream to get to new domino city. "How are you going to get a travel pass?" Yusei asked.

"I'll find a way." Pippa replied. Yusei admired her for her faith, but they both knew she would struggle to get a travel pass. "How do you plan to get to the city." She asked. "Through the pipeline." he answered.

"What if you get caught?" She asked.

"Then I get caught." He answered.

Later that afternoon, Pippa went home. There was only thing Emily wanted to talk about. "Right, come on spill it, you're not able to hide it any longer." Emily stated.

"Em, I've only know him for about half a week." Pippa argued.

"Oh, but you're interested though." Emily said sarcastically.

"Em!" Pippa shouted. "Ok, I'll admit he is quite sweet, but why would he be interested in me?"

"Don't ask me, but he is interested in you." Emily stated.

"How do you know?" Pippa asked.

"Well, the fact that he saved you from the black devils, the way he was just keeping you company when Martha was looking after you, helping you with your duel runner, I could go on for quite a while, any besides, why wouldn't he be interested in you, your pretty, smart, talented, what's not to like." Emily argued. Pippa sighed. "I'm going out." She said.

"I don't think Ann's going to let you go anywhere for a bit, not after everything that's happened." Emily stated.

"Em, I'm nearly 18, I think I can decide, things for my self." Pippa said, as she left the room, she got ready to go. "Where do you think your going?" Ann asked.

"Just for a test run, I made a few changes with Yusei on my runner, I haven't given it a test run yet." Pippa lied.

"It's getting late, it'll be dark soon, and with the way things have been, you'd be better just sticking around for a bit." Ann argued.

"Ann, I don't need, constant mothering anymore." Pippa argued.

"Your father would have said a similar thing." Ann replied. Pippa sighed.

That night, there was only one thing on Pippa's mind. 'I'm not going to be able to get a travel pass. Not unless I can get a stupid amount of money in less than a week. The Pipeline Yusei said. Could I use that, I need to ask him. No, I'd just be getting in his way, but how else am I going to get to new domino. And what about these marks, surely he noticed mine. I'm thinking too much again.'

A tall dark figure walked down the street, and stopped out side the house. He was wearing a long black cloak. '1 month, and 2 days, till she is ready.' He thought.

The next morning, Pippa wasted no time in getting out of the house. Her bruise had started to fade and Ann was more confident about letting her go. She went to Martha's house, who was particularly surprised to see Pippa. "I need talk to Yusei, do you know where he is?" She asked.

"Normally he's around the abandoned subway." Martha answered.

"Thanks." Pippa said. It didn't take her long to get to the subway. When she went in a young boy with reddish hair, yellow hat and blue jacket answered. "Who are you?" He asked. He hadn't go with Yusei the day he went to see Pippa at Martha's. "I need to talk to Yusei." Pippa answered.

"That doesn't answer my question." He replied.

"Rally, is everything OK?" A familiar voice said. Blitz came up the steps to them. "Oh it's you, Pippa right." He said. Pippa nodded. "What's up?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Yusei." She answered.

"He's not here, he's riding his duel runner in the tunnels, you can come and wait if you want." Blitz replied.

He lead her down into the subway. There was a shack at one end and a lot of odd duel runner parts and pieces of junk around the place. Two other guys came up to them. "Who's this?" One of them asked.

"Hey wait a sec, you're that girl from Martha's place. I'm Nervin, this is Tank." The other one said.

"Is anyone going to tell me who this is?" Rally insisted.

"Remember when I got caught by those thugs, and Yusei told us about that girl, whose little sister, is she your sister?" Blitz asked.

"Sort of." Pippa answered.

"Anyway her sister had been caught too so she came to help, and ran into Yusei in the process." Blitz explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a friend of Yusei's." Rally said.

"It's Ok." Pippa replied. A duel runner could be heard in the tunnel. A few moments later Yusei's red runner pulled up. "Hey Yusei, how did it go?" Blitz asked.

"It seems fine." Yusei answered.

"Pippa's here to see you by the way." Blitz said. Yusei took his helmet off and saw her. "Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just need to talk to you." Pippa replied. "I need to know about the pipe line."

"You're thinking of going through it." Yusei said, Pippa nodded. Yusei got out his computer, and showed her a blue print of the pipeline between, the satellite and new domino. "There's a small hatch that opens every three weeks for workers to clear, the pipe. It's small, but big enough for someone to get through. The next time it opens is about two days from now." Yusei explained.

"How long does it stay open?" Pippa asked.

"About 3 minuets." Yusei answered.

"Won't they have securities around it." She asked.

"Nope." Yusei answered. "The entrance to the pipe line only opens when garbage is coming through and when the hatch is open."

"So we've got to get in and through in three minutes." Pippa said. Yusei nodded,

"Are you sure you want to come?" Yusei asked. Pippa nodded.

"There's just one thing that I want to take care of first." She replied. She told Yusei what she had in mind, Yusei agreed to help her.

Late that night, the two of them went to the Black Devils hideout. "Ready?" Yusei asked, activating his duel disk. Pippa nodded and activated hers. They burst through the door, startling the black devils. "What do you want." Fang asked aggressively. Pippa and Yusei held up their duel disks. Fang growled, "We win, you stay away from our homes and friends." Pippa said strongly.

"What's in it for us if we win?" Fang asked.

"We don't snitch on you." Yusei said.

"That and we get your runners." Fang growled. Pippa rolled her eyes. She looked at Yusei who nodded. "Fine." She said. "Tag team match." Fang and Mart activated their duel disks.

"LET'S DUEL"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again, sorry to leave you hanging in the last chapter, by the way to give you a heads up, the next chapter actually murge with the story of 5ds. (I hope i get it right.) Anyways, here is ****chapter 7. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

Pippa LP 4000, Yusei LP 4000

Fang LP 4000, Mart LP 4000.

"I'm first" Mart stated. Pippa wasn't fully confident about that, because she liked to go first. "I play a field spell, Mausoleum of the emperor. This card lets us summon high level monsters at the cost of a few life points. So I pay 1000 life points to summon, Roc From The Valley Of Haze."

(Roc from the valley of haze, Wind, level 6, winged – beast, ATK 2400, DEF 1400)

"I play one card face down, and end my turn.

"It's my move." Yusei said. "I play sonic chick, in defence mode."

(Sonic Chick, wind, level 2, winged beast, ATK 100, DEF 300)

"I also play a card face down, and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Fang stated. "I summon Marauding captain."

(Marauding captain, Earth, level 3, warrior, ATK 1200, DEF 400)

"I activate his effect which lets me summon Future Samurai."

(Future Samurai, light, level 4, warrior/Gemini. ATK 1600, DEF 1200)

"Marauding captain, attack his sonic chick." Sonic chick was destroyed. "Now I attack your life point directly with Future samurai."

"I play my trap card graceful revival, this lets me bring back my sonic chick." Yusei stated. Sonic chick reappeared on the field only to be destroyed by future samurai.

"I end my turn." Fang said.

"Then it's my move." Pippa said. "I play mystical space typhoon, this destroys Mart's face down. Next I pay 1000 life points to summon, Cyber-Tech Alligator."

(Cyber-Tech Alligator, wind, level 5, machine, ATK 2500, DEF 1600.)

"I attack Roc from the valley of haze." Marts monster was destroyed and his life points went down to 2900.

"I end my turn with two cards face down."

Pippa LP 3000, Yusei LP 4000

Fang LP 4000, Mart LP 2900

"It's my move." Mart stated, "I summon Harpie Lady.

(Harpie Lady, wind, Level 3, winged beast, ATK 1300, DEF 1400)

"Next I play Elegant Egotist, which lets me summon the Harpie Lady Sisters, from my deck."

(Harpie Lady sisters, Wind, Level 6, Winged beast, ATK 1950, DEF 2100)

"I'm not done, next I play, Tringle Ecstasy Spark, which rises the attack points of my Harpie lady sisters to 2700. It's only for this turn, but I don't care. I attack Yusei's life points directly."

"Hold it, I play Magic Cylinders. This card reflects your attack right back at your life points." Pippa said. Mart yelled as his life points plummeted to 200.

"Thanks." Yusei said. Pippa smiled at him.

"I end my turn with one card face down." Mart said coldly.

"It's my move." Yusei said. He grinned when he saw his card. "I summon Junk Synchron,

(Junk Synchro, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"I also activate his effect which lets my summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, so I pick my sonic chick." Sonic chick reappeared on the field. "Next I tune my monsters up to synchro summon, Junk Warrior."

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Junk warrior, attack Harpie lady sisters." Yusei ordered.

"Your Junk warrior's not going to be attacking anything, I play my trap card, Icarus Attack. By sending one winged beast card I control to the graveyard, I can destroy 2 cards on the field, so I tribute my harpie lady, to destroy Junk warrior and one of Pippa's face downs."

"Sorry Mart, but I've got this, Trap Jammer, this lets me negate one trap that was activated during a battle phase." Pippa replied. Mart's trap was negated. Harpie lady sisters was destroyed and Mart's life points dropped to 0. Pippa and Yusei glared at Fang.

"Stop giving me that look, It's my turn." Fang said. "I summon, X Saber Synchronic."

(X saber Synchronic, Earth, level 2, warrior/tuner, ATK 500, DEF 600)

"Next I tune all of my monsters, to synchro summon XX saber gottoms."

(XX saber Gottoms, Earth, level 9, beast warrior/synchro, ATK 3100, DEF 2600)

'that's a big monster.' Pippa thought.

"I attack Junk warrior." Fang ordered, Junk warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points went down to 3200.

"I end my turn, by placing one card face down." Fangs said with a smirk on his face.

"It's my move." Pippa stated, 'Crap! Now I'm in trouble.' She thought.

"I switch my Cyber-tech Alligator to defence mode and place one card face down, and I'm done." 'This face down won't do me much good, unless I'm really luck, I hope this just scares him.'

Pippa LP 3000, Yusei LP 3200

Fang LP 4000, Mart LP 0

Yusei could tell Pippa was in trouble by her facial expression. "It's my turn" Yusei stated. "I place one monster in face down defence mode, along with a face down, and that all for now."

"Not so tough now are you. I draw." Fang said. "First I play a spell card, big bang shot, this gives my monster a 400 extra attack points," XX saber Gottoms attack points went up to 3500. "Not only that but when Gottoms attacks a monster in defence mode, he still takes the difference in points as battle damage." Pippa and Yusei look at him in horror. "So I'm going to attack, Cyber-tech Alligator." Fang stated.

"Hold it Fang, I've got this, scrape-iron scarecrow." Yusei stated.

"Sorry, that's not going to do you a lot of good. I play my face down, Trap muncher." Yusei's trap was negated and Pippa monster was destroyed causing her life points to drop to 1100.

Pippa LP 1100, Yusei LP 3200

Fang LP 4000.

"It's my turn," Pippa said as she drew a card, praying it would be one that would help. "I play one monster in face down defence mode, and one more card face down. And end my turn." Pippa was able to feel more confident, she couldn't win the duel yet but she could stay in it.

Yusei drew a card. "It's my turn, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Not much of a move." Fang remarked coldly. Yusei just glared at him.

"Then it's my move." Fang stated. "It's pay back time for you kids. I attack Pippa's face down monster."

"Hold it fang, I play my face down." One of Yusei's cards flipped up to revile another scrap-iron scarecrow, Pippa's monster flipped face up to revile a Marshmallon

(Marshmallon, is a light, level 3, fairy monster with ATK 300 and DEF 500)

scrap-iron scarecrow, to the attack and we reset on the field.

"Don't forget Marshmallon's effect, you take a 1000 points of damage." Pippa stated. She mouthed the word thank you at yusei. Fangs life points went down to 3000. "You got lucky. I end my turn."

"It's my move." Pippa said. "I play pot of greed letting my draw two cards. I just play one card face down and end my turn." Pippa now had a total of three face down cards.

"My turn." Yusei said. "First I flip my face down monster face up." The monster card flipped up to revile a speed warrior, "I also play my face down, graceful revival, bringing back my sonic chick. Next I normal summon road synchron, so I tune all of

my monsters to summon road warrior."

(Road Warrior, Light, Level 8, warrior/synchro, ATK 3000, DEF 1500)

"I also play Lightning blade, giving my monster 800 points." Road warriors attack points went up to 3800. "I attack XX saber gottoms." Fangs monster was destroyed and his life points went down to 2700. "I end my turn." Yusei stated.

Pippa LP 1100, Yusei LP 3200

Fang LP 2700.

"Don't think you've seen the last of him. I draw." Fang said. "I play symbol of duty, I discard one monster to bring back XX saber gottoms. I also play Premature burial, I pay 800 life point to bring back Marauding captain," Fang life points went down to 2100 "I use his effect which lets me summon six samurai – Irou, next I normal summon Six Samurai – Yariza. I also play the magic card, stop defence, which switches marshmallon to attack mode. I attack with Six samurai – Irou, this duel is over!" Fang shouted. Pippa couldn't believe her luck.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Pippa said. "I play my face down, Radiant Mirror Force. I can only play this card when my opponent has three or more monsters in attack mode, and you have four meaning all of your monsters are destroyed."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fang shouted.

"Care to do the honours Yusei." Pippa said.

"With pleasure, Road Warrior, end this duel." Yusei ordered, Fangs life points dropped to 0 and he fell to his knees. "You remember the deal, you so much as touch anyone we care about, will make sure you never get out of the facility." Yusei said strongly. He and Pippa left without saying another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and thanks to the readers who spotted my mistakes (Opps). and to answer, Kimi-mahon-tsukai's question, yes it is going to be YuseiXPippa, I just don't know how, when, or where. HELP!!!!!!!!!! If anyone has any ideas, could you put them in your review. Thanks. anyway, here's chapter 8. **

Chapter 8

Two days had passed since Yusei and Pippa had defeated the black devils and it was the day that they were going to try and get to new domino city. Pippa had told Ann and her friends that she was going today. But she hadn't told them how. As evening came, Pippa was getting ready. She pulled out a Light blue riding jacket that her father had got her the last Christmas before he disappeared. "This is it then, your really going." Jo said.

"Yeah, I can't quite believe it either." Pippa replied.

"Look, Pippa, just how are you getting there?" Jo asked.

'Should I tell her?' Pippa thought. "The pipeline." Pippa answered. "And don't you dare tell anyone that." Pippa ordered.

"My lips are sealed, but there's one thing I want you to do for me in return." Jo said, Pippa looked at her strangely. "I want you to take this." Jo said handing Pippa a card. Pippa looked at it and gasped. "No, Jo I can't take that." She exclaimed.

"Yes you can for two reasons, 1, you'll be able to use it better than me. 2, if you don't I'll tell everyone how your getting to the city." Jo explained. Pippa looked at her, before smiling and place the card in her deck. "Thanks Jo." She said before, picking up her bag and heading down stairs. "We want you back in one piece, do you understand." Ann told her firmly. Pippa giggled and hugged Ann before turning to her friends. "Good Luck." Jess said.

"Try not to get yourself beaten up this time." Emily said giving Pippa her helmet.

"Don't go getting yourself into trouble with idiots." Pippa replied. They laughed before Pippa walked out the door, she took one last look at the house before getting on her runner and riding away.

She arrived at the entrance to the sewage plant just before Yusei pulled up along side her. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Pippa replied. There was a few minuets wait but the entrance opened, and the two of them hit the accelerators and set off. But it wasn't long before trouble caught up with them. Sirens could be heard from behind them.

"Pull over Yusei!" A deep voice said. "Trudge!" Yusei exclaimed. A security runner rammed into him, but Yusei pulled away. "Yusei do you know him?" Pippa asked.

"Yeah, but it's too long a story for now." Yusei replied. 'but how did he find me?' he thought. "Where do you think you're going, don't you know it's two hours past curfew, or can you still not tell time? Pull over!" he ordered. But Yusei just hit the accelerator. Pippa did the same to catch up. "Pippa this could get nasty but whatever happens, just keep moving." Yusei told her firmly. Pippa was in no mind to argue.

"Kids these days, never do as their told." Trudge said quietly, suddenly he gasped "Are they going though the sewage plant?" He hit the accelerator. Yusei and Pippa made a sharp left, Trudge closing in. "You may have beaten me in our last duel, but I've got something special planned for you and this time, I'm taking you down, along with your new girl friend." He said. "See with that new CPU chip you installed, I can force you to turbo duel." He explained. The duel mode on Yusei runner engaged. 'Just like what happened with the black devils' Pippa thought remembering the duel.

"I let you off the hook late time, but this time me and my special pursuit deck are going to put you in the facility for good, and unless the little lady turns back now the same applies to her. The only way you're going to get out of this one is to beat me."

"Yusei, I'll duel too." Pippa suggested.

"No, this is between me and him." Yusei replied,

"LET'S DUEL"

Yusei LP 4000

Trudge LP 4000

"Now I'll show you what my pursuit deck is made of." Trudge said, full of confidence. "First I'll summon out gate locker in defence mode."

(Gate locker, light, level 4, rock, ATK 100, DEF 2000)

"Did I mention his effect, as long as it is face up on the field, you can't gain any speed counters." Trudge explained, Yusei gasped. "Now with the perimeter secured, I place one card face down and end my turn. Yusei looked worried. "Something wrong, your runner is stuck in neutral, just like in life Yusei, your not going anywhere." Trudge remarked coldly. "Unless you count going to the facility as going somewhere, but you're going to be there for a very long time."

"Assuming you can catch me." Yusei replied. Pippa saw that he still had his fighting spirit.

"It's my turn," Yusei stated. "I summon speed warrior in attack mode."

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

'Ok Rally, let's see what this card of yours can do.' "Thanks to Turbo boosters effect I can special summon him in attack mode."

(Turbo booster, Earth, level 1, machine, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"I attack your gate locker with speed warrior." Yusei ordered.

"So that doesn't scare me." Trudge said, Pippa was confused speed warriors attack points are lower than gate lockers defence points.

"It should scare you because speed warrior can attack using turbo boosters effect, which lets me destroy gate locker." Yusei explained.

"Ha, but your still going to lose life points from this attack." Trudge replied. Gate locker was destroyed but Yusei's life points went down to 3800.

"There's the pipeline, we can still make it." Yusei said. He and Pippa went into a square hole in a wall, made a sharp right and into a round tunnel. "Control he's gone into the waste disposal system, switch on the security cameras down there." Trudge ordered to the man on the other end of his radio.

"It's my turn." Trudge said. "Ready for another surprise, Yusei. I activate my broken blocker trap so I can play two new gate blocker." He explained,

"What made you break curfew. Are you trying to escape satellite? I take it this girl is doing the same." Trudge asked.

"And what if we are?" Yusei replied.

"Don't you know that your kind don't exactly fit in there?" Trudge stated.

"I'm not going there to fit in." Yusei replied. Pippa look at him, 'Why is he going to new domino then, I'm going so I can get Ann my friends and the other girls a one way ticket out of satellite. I thought Yusei was doing the same for his friend.' Pippa thought. "So what's your plan, I know you got enemies in high places, you got a score to settle?" Trudge asked.

"Something like that." Yusei replied.

"That's why you're going, revenge." Pippa said.

"No, there's something I've gotta to get back before I can get my friend out of this place." Yusei replied.

"Are you two down talking, this is still a duel." Trudge interrupted.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei stated.

Yusei LP 3800 Speed counters 0

Trudge LP 4000 Speed counters 2

"There's no escape Yusei." Trudge stated.

'If I don't find a way around these gate lockers soon, we'll never make it to the hatch in time.' Yusei thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yelow, sorry for the delay, school work just gone through the roof, Any way to compensate, I've go the next few chaperts done, By the way, i didn't get any ideas for Pippa and Yusei's first kiss. Please guys i need some help.**

**Anyway's here's chapter 9 and a few others **

**Chapter 9**

Yusei LP 3800 speed counters 0

Trudge LP 4000 speed counters 2

"I'll make sure you and your girlfriend never escape Yusei, and to make sure of it, I play Gonogo in attack mode."

(Gonogo, Earth, level 3, rock, ATK 13500, DEF 1600)

"Gonogo, take out speed warrior." Trudge ordered. Speed warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points went down to 3350.

"Now it's my move."Yusei said.

Yusei LP 3350 speed counters 0

Trudge LP 4000 speed counters 3

"It's go time, I summon Junk Synchron," Yusei said, full of confidence.

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"Next I play my graceful revival trap card."

"What are you up to?" Trudge asked.

"Let me show you, I'm bringing back speed warrior." Yusei replied. "Now I'll tune my junk synchron with my speed warrior, to synchro summon, Junk warrior."

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Let's rev it up, Junk warrior attack Gonogo." Yusei ordered. Gonogo was destroyed and Trudge's life points went down to 3050. "You used that move last time we duelled, you're getting a bit predictable." Trudge said.

"Pippa, go on ahead and get though the hatch, if I don't make it though, it's no reason you shouldn't." Yusei said. Pippa looked at him.

"You'd better bet this creep do you hear me." Pippa told him firmly. She hit the accelerator and race on ahead.

Yusei LP 3350 speed counters 0

Trudge LP 3050 speed counters 4

"Now I'm going to speed things up, I summon Jutta Fighter." Trudge said

(Jutta Fighter, Earth, Level 2, warrior/tuner, ATK 700, DEF 900)

"Now I tune him with one of my gate lockers to synchro summon, Goiuo Guardian."

(Goiuo Guardian, Earth, Level 6, warrior/synchro, ATK 2800)

Yusei gasped "Looks like you underestimated my deck this time, I attack Junk warrior." Trudge stated. Yusei's life points went down to 2850. "One thing, my monster has an effect, it doesn't destroy your monster, I can take control of it and use it against you." Trudge said with a wicked laugh.

"Like the relationship you have with Jack Atlas." Yusei replied. Trudge ignored him.

"Thanks to my speed counters, I can play sonic buster, this card lets me deal you damage equal to half the attack points of Goiuo Guardian." Trudge stated. Yusei's life points went down to 1450. Yusei activated one of his facedown cards. Slip stream, which gave him the same number of speed counters as Trudge. Trudge just ignored him "And with that attack your life points are running on empty. To make things worse, I play another sonic buster." Yusei's life points went down to just 50.

Mean while Pippa was almost at the end of the tunnel and could see the hatch. She stopped just next to it and waited, 'Yusei had better get here, this thing is going to close any minuet.' She thought. The tunnel caused quite a lot of echo and she could hear the runners coming but she couldn't see them yet. 'Come on hurry up.'

Yusei LP 0050

Trudge LP 3350

Yusei's runner slowed down and he went along side Trudge. "You won't beat me this time, and you'll never escape the satellite. I can't wait to see you get locked up for good. Maybe their let that little girlfriend of yours keep you company" Trudge said

"Well you'll just have to keep on waiting, because I'm gonna put the pedal to the metal." Yusei replied.

"Ha, but I've got all the power." Trudge stated.

"You sure about that?" Yusei asked. "It's my move and I summon, Nitro Synchron."

(Nitro Synchron, Fire, Level 2 Machine/tuner, ATK 300)

"Another tuner monster, you never were one to give up without a fight, too bad I've got all your speed counters locked up." Trudge said with a laugh.

"That's what you think." Yusei replied, "I play the speed spell, dash pileber. This card lets me take control of one of your monsters that's in defence mode."

"No way, you don't have enough speed counters." Trudge argued.

"You should double check your screen." Yusei said. Trudge looked at his screen and gasped, "What the, but how?" he exclaimed "That's impossible you shouldn't have any speed counters." then he saw the Slip stream trap card Yusei had played last turn. "Oh no, you must have played that trap when I played sonic buster." Trudge realised.

"I sure did, so if you think you're the only one full of surprises guess again, what more this little trap is gonna cost you big time. Will you were so busy slowing my came down, I played slip steam, which gave me the same number of speed counters you have, so by trying to slow me down you only made me faster." Yusei hit the accelerator. "Thanks to my dash pileber spell, I get junk warrior back." Yusei stated. Junk warrior returned to Yusei's field. "After all this time Trudge you still don't know anything about me, all you see are rules and me breaking them, but you've never stopped to ask why." Yusei stated.

Pippa could now see Yusei coming, but much to her annoyance Trudge was still behind him. "The hatch, you're using it to escape the satellite." Trudge realised.

"Took you long enough." Yusei replied.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm one move away from locking you up for good." Trudge replied. Yusei saw Pippa waiting at the edge of the hatch, "Pippa, get inside!" Yusei called. She did as he said. "Just hurry up and beat him!" She called back.

"Sorry Trudge, but I'm gonna rev things up one more time, I tune my Junk warrior with my Nitro synchron, to synchro summon Nitro warrior."

(Nitro Warrior, Fire, level 7, warrior/synchro, ATK 2800, DEF 1800)

"Trudge I've got one last surprise for you, if I summon Nitro warrior on the same turn a spell was used, he gains 1000 attack points." Nitro warriors attack points went up to 3800. "I attack your Goiuo Guardian." Yusei stated. Goiuo Guardian was destroyed and Trudges life points went down to 2050. "This isn't over." Trudge said.

"Yes it is." Yusei replied. "I activate Nitro warriors effect, you see when he destroys a monster, and you have a monster in defence mode like gate locker, that monster is switched to attack mode. Even though Nitro warriors attack points go back down to 2800, it can still beat your monster." Yusei's monster attacked, causing Trudges life points to drop to 0. Trudges runner came to a halt.

Suddenly the hatch started to close. "Yusei hurry up!" Pippa shouted. The end of the tunnel suddenly opened and tonnes of garbage came though, the hatch was closing fast. Pippa managed to grab hold of a metal bar and wedge it in the hatch, stopping it from closing. Yusei moved to avoid the garbage, but there was one huge piece he couldn't avoid. He gasped, suddenly his mark started to glow, Pippa's did the same, the piece of garbage seemed to bounce off Yusei, but it actually never hit him. He looked up, he saw a reddish transparent dome over him. 'What's this?' he thought. The bar holding the hatch open started to bend, "COME ON!" Pippa shouted. Yusei brought his attention back to the hatch, 'Stay on target, stay on target.' Yusei thought, he dived though the hatch just as the bar gave out.

On the other side of the hatch, Yusei had stopped his runner. "What the heck was that?" Yusei said. He looked a Pippa who had also seen what just happened. "There's not much point questioning it now." She said.

"You probably right." Yusei replied, "Come on, we're not in new domino yet." Yusei said as they restarted their runners. Eventually they came out into a building that looked similar to the recycling centre back in satellite. As they came out of the building, someone called Yusei's name. Pippa didn't know his voice, but Yusei did, all too well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Yusei!" a voice called. Yusei hit the break. Pippa stopped a moment later. Up on a high bridge was a tall, figure in a white riding suit. "Hello Jack." Yusei replied darkly. The young man named Jack started laughing, "Long time, no see." He said darkly

"And who's this?" Jack asked referring to Pippa. She just stared at him with dark eyes, she knew he was trouble. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the little lady Yusei?" He said.

"I'm guessing this is another one of your not so friendly game buddies." Pippa said to Yusei.

"Afraid so." Yusei replied. Jack was tall with blonde hair, pale skin and dark blue eyes.

"So you made good time." Jack said. "I hope Trudge didn't inconvenience you too much, please don't take it personally, he's just doing what I pay him to do. Now what brings you and this girl here."

"I want stardust dragon back." Yusei replied. Pippa looked a Yusei. He saw her expression and gave her a quick explanation about how he and Jack use to be best friends, and how Jack stole Yusei's first duel runner and his favourite card. 'But he has a stardust dragon too.' Pippa thought. Pippa once had a stardust dragon that she lost in the fire on the day her father vanished. She looked back at Jack. "I guess you'll be wanting your runner back too." Jack said

"I don't need it." Yusei replied

"So it's just the card, I would have thought you would have moved on by now. By the way how's the new runner?"

"No complaints. How's the one you stole from me, still working well I see." Yusei replied. Jack chuckled again.

"You never could let anything go, could you Yusei." Jack stated.

"I struggle to forgive and forget sometimes. Now where's my card?" Yusei demanded.

"What's the rush, don't you want to catch up on old times, from the looks of things, I've got new times to catch up on too." Jack said referring to Pippa. "Sweet little runner you got there, how much horse power you got?"

"420." Pippa answered. Jack grinned.

"Most runners have about 550 or more." Jack said trying to look clever.

"Ever heard of the acceleration to weight ratio." Pippa replied sarcastically, showing that she know more than him.

"This one's got spunk, not the sort of girl I would have thought you'd go for Yusei."

"Quit the staling, where's my card?" Yusei said impatiently.

"You mean this old thing." Jack said. He throw a card at Yusei. "Does it still look the same?" Jack asked.

"How could you Jack, this card was meant to be the ticket for all of us to get out of the satellite." Yusei said in disgust.

"Well it certainly help me when I got here, and to show my thanks, you can have your card back. I don't need it anymore." Jack said. Yusei huffed and throw the card back. 'What's he doing?' Pippa thought.

"What's wrong. Having second thoughts?" Jack asked.

"I want the card, but first I'm gonna make you pay for what you did. Once I beat you, I'll take my card back." Yusei said.

"You all ways were a dreamer, well here's your wake up call." Jack said.

Jack lead them through the streets of new domino city. This was the first time Pippa and Yusei had seen the city and were amazed by how it look, modern, stylish, sophisticated. "When are you gonna tell us where going Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Stop worrying and enjoy the view all ready." Jack replied. "So what do you think of new domino city, it's a little step up from the satellite, but if you get a little homesick I sure I can find a trash can for you to play in." Jack teased.

"Are we gonna duel, or are you going to play tour guide all night?" Yusei replied.

"I would have thought you and your girlfriend would like to see the sights before you get shipped back to the satellite." Jack said. "Looks like we're here, welcome to the kiba dome." Ahead of them has an enormous dome like building.

Elsewhere in New domino a middle age man, walked down a corridor to an office.

"Ah, mister Goodwin." A short man with a clown face said as he walked in.

"Did you find Jack?" Goodwin asked sternly.

"Yes we did, but we're not sure who's with him." The Clown man answered. The large TV behind them clicked on and showed CCTV footage of Yusei, Jack and Pippa. "It's the satellite duelist Yusei Fudo. But who's the girl? Lazar look up her file on the database." Goodwin ordered. The Clown faced man called Lazar, went over to a computer and matched Pippa's image to a file on the Database. "Here we are, apparently she is Miss Philippa Allen." Lazar said. Goodwin gasped.

"Say that name again." He ordered.

"Miss Philippa Allen." Lazar said, "Is something wrong sir?"

Goodwin looked at the file, "She can't be, She can't be." He said quietly. He scanned through the file. He looked at who her parents were. "Oh no." Goodwin said.

"Sir." Lazar said.

"She's Derek and Alison Allen's daughter." Goodwin stated. Lazar started to panic.

"Sir what are we going to do?" he asked. Goodwin thought for a long time.

"We could use her. However that risks her mother's plan coming back to haunt us."

"What if she has inherited both her mother's and father's powers?" Lazar asked still panicking. "What if she is both the dragon mage and a signer guardian."

"If she does have both powers then we have no choice but to use her." Goodwin said. "Keep all guards on standby and ready to move in." He ordered.

Back at the kiba dome. Yusei and jack were on the turbo duel track, Pippa had moved into the middle Yusei had told her that this duel was his. With this duel she could understand why. "Impressive, isn't it Yusei, but it this quietness doesn't do it justice. Imagine thousands of adoring fans filling the seats, chanting your name, cheering you on. But you're ever going to experience that. Because after this duel the only people cheering you on are going to be your loser friends back at the satellite." Jack said coldly. "You're going to regret coming here Yusei, because I'm gonna beat you with your own card." Jack placed the stardust dragon in his deck. "And after that how about I take your little girlfriend too." He looked at Pippa who glared at him.

"Leave her out of this Jack, she's here for her own reasons, she's not involved with us." Yusei told.

"Being the big protector now are we, so you do have a soft spot for her. That should make this all the more fun." Jack said. Yusei grabbed him by his collar, "Leave her alone." Yusei warned him. Jack chuckled. He took one last glance at Pippa. She gave him a warning look. "Shall we get started then." Jack said. Yusei let go of Jack and they started up their runners. The duel mode engaged. The two of them waited on the start line as they revved their engines. "Try not to get scared, this course can be a bit ruff on first timers." Jack said teasingly.

Yusei LP 4000

Jack LP 4000

"LET'S DUEL."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Yusei LP 4000

Jack LP 4000

The two of them blasted of the start line. "I always did enjoy duelling you Yusei. We've been battling with these cards since we were kids, and this duels gonna be a really trip down memory lane." Jack said.

"Here's to history, I play my Quilbolt Hedgehog in defence mode." Yusei said

(Quilbolt hedgehog, Earth, Level 2, beast, ATK 800, DEF 800)

Both players gained one speed counter.

"Well that is a blast from the past, and so is this. I play Mad Archfiend."

(Mad Archfiend, Dark, Level 4, Fiend, ATK 1800, DEF 0)

"I attack your quilbolt hedgehog." Jack stated. Quilbolt Hedgehog was destroyed. "Surly you remember Mad Archfiends effect, when it attacks a monster in defence mode, you still take the damage." Jack stated, Yusei's life points went down to 3000 and he lost his speed counter. "You'll regret doing that jack." Yusei said.

Yusei LP 3000 speed counters 1

Jack LP 4000 speed counters 2

"I'm up to speed, and I summon Junk Synchron." Yusei stated.

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"Remeber when I said you'll regret destroying quilbolt hedgehog, well here's why, when I summon Junk synchron, I can special summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard." Quilbolt hedgehog reappeared on the field. "Next I tune my monsters up to synchro summon, Junk warrior."

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Let's rev it up. Junk warrior send mad archfiend to the scrapheap." Yusei ordered. Mad Archfiend was destroyed and Jacks life points went down to 3500.

Yusei LP 3000 speed counters 2

Jack LP 4000 speed counters 3

"It's my turn." Jack stated. "I play twin shield defender in defence mode."

(Twin shield defender, Earth, Level 3, warrior, ATK 100 DEF 1600)

"Plus I throw a face down and end my turn."

'I don't like this, jack normally cuts straight to the chase.' Yusei thought.

"You thinking of giving up already, you can if you like." Jack said.

"I summon speed warrior." Yusei stated.

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

"I trust you remember, Junk warriors effect, when a level two or lower monster is on the field, I can add that monsters attack points to Junk warrior." Junk Warriors attack points went up to 3200. "Don't forget speed warriors effect, when he's summoned I can double his attack points." Speed warriors attack points went up to 1800. "I attack twin shield defender with speed warrior." Yusei ordered.

"Sorry Yusei but twin shield defender has a effect, I can half the attack points of one of your monsters, and I pick Junk warrior." Jack stated. Junk warriors attack points went down to 1600. "Don't think that's gonna stop me Jack." Yusei replied. 'Just as long as that facedown, stays face down.' He thought. "Junk warrior, attack him directly." Yusei ordered, Jacks life points went down to 1900 and he lost a speed counter. Jack chuckled, "I activate my space gate trap card, thanks to this card every time you attack I get a space gate counter, and thanks to your attacks I already have two." He explained.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Yusei said. Speed warriors attack point went to 900 and Junk warriors attack points went to 3200.

Yusei LP 3000 speed counters 4

Jack LP 1900 speed counters 4

"It's my turn." Jack stated. "I play my speed fusion speed spell, now that I have four speed counters, I can summon a fusion monster that will have you quaking in your seat. So I fusion my big piece golem and medium piece golem to summon, multiple piece golem."

(Multiple piece golem, Earth, Level 7, Rock, ATK 2600)

"I attack speed warrior." Jack said. Speed warrior was destroyed.

"I play my Defence draw trap card." Yusei stated. "With this card, I can reduce all battle damage to 0, and I get to draw a card."

"Not bad, and I was thinking you'd thrown in the towel." Jack said. "It's still my turn." Jack stated. "I activate multiple piece golems effect which lets me brake him down into Big and medium piece golem that I use to summon it."

(Big Piece golem, earth, Level 5, rock, ATK 2100)

(Medium Piece golem, earth, level 4, rock ATK 1600)

"Next I activate medium Piece golems effect which lets me summon Small Piece Golem."

(Small Piece golem, Earth, level 3, rock, ATK 1100)

"That's quite the rock collection." Yusei commented. Jack chuckled.

"The more the merrier, so I summon Dark resonator." He stated.

(Dark Resonator, Dark, level 3, fiend/tuner, ATK 1300)

"Next I tune him with my Big Piece Golem, to synchro summon, red dragon archfiend."

(Red dragon archfiend, Dark, Level 8, dragon/synchro, ATK 3000, DEF 2000)

"Now I send my space gate trap card to the graveyard so I can summon another monster, and I chose my sinister sprocket."

(Sinister sprocket, Earth, level 1, machine/tuner, ATK 400)

"Now I tune him with Medium piece golem and small piece golem, to synchro summon, Stardust dragon."

(Stardust dragon, wind, level 8, dragon/synchro, ATK 2500 DEF 2000)

Jack started laughing. "You wanted stardust dragon so badly, well here it is. You know what they say be careful what you with for." Jack said.

Both dragons roared, at that moment Pippa, who had been watching the duel carefully, her left shoulder ached. She clutched it tightly, not knowing what was causing it. As Yusei went past he saw her, he saw the faint light of it as it glowed slightly, he looked at his arm, which wasn't glowing this time. 'What's going on?' he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Yusei LP 3000 speed counters 5

Jack LP 1900 speed counters 5

"You know Yusei, you showed have just taken your card when I offered it to you, but no, you had to try and mess with the master of faster." Jack said. Yusei wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy trying to work out what was going on with Pippa and her mark. "Hey Yusei, you paying attention back there, it's your turn." Jack said. Yusei brought his attention back to the duel. "I play shield warrior in defence mode."

(Sheild warrior, earth, level 3, warrior, ATK 100, DEF 1600)

"Then I switch my junk warrior to defence mode, I also play a face down and end my turn."

Yusei LP 3000 Speed counters 6

Jack LP 1900 speed counters 6

"What a loser move. Watch how it's done, I activate Red dragon archfiends effect, which lets me destroy all monsters in defence mode." All of Yusei's monsters were destroyed "Now that your wide open I can attack you directly with stardust dragon." Jack ordered. Yusei's life points went down to just 500 and he lost 2 speed counters. Pippa's shoulder ached again.

"Thinking of giving up Yusei." Jack said.

"Not a chance, I summon sonic chick in defence mode." Yusei stated.

(Sonic Chick, wind, level 2, winged beast, ATK 100, DEF 300)

"Like that little chicken will be sticking around." Jack teased.

"Don't underestimate this chicken, because he's got a special ability. He can't be destroyed by a monster that has more than 1900 attack points." Yusei stated. "I place a card face down, and it's your move Jack."

Yusei LP 0500 Speed counters 5

Jack LP 1900 speed counters 8

"You got no chance Yusei, I activate red dragon archfiends effect, which lets me destroy all monsters in face up defence position." Jack stated.

"Sorry Jack, but that's not gonna work, because I've got this, my remote revenge trap card. This card deflects your attack but that's just the beginning because it also destroys all monster that you have in attack mode." Yusei said.

"Wrong Yusei, surly you remember stardust dragons effect, by sacrificing it I can save all my other monsters." Jack stated. Stardust dragon disappeared. "Finally I play two cards face down and end my turn. Oh I almost forgot, Stardust dragons other effect which lets me bring it back from the graveyard during my end phase." Stardust dragon reappeared. Yusei smiled.

"I play my trap card, Armonia mirror, when you special summoned stardust dragon from the graveyard, you activated this card which lets me gain control of stardust dragon." Yusei explained, stardust dragon appeared on Yusei's field.

Jack laughed, "Let me get this straight you think you can win this now that you have stardust dragon."

"I do, I play a speed spell, silver contrail, this card gives my stardust dragon 1000 more attack points." Stardust dragons attack points went up to 3500. "Stardust dragon, Ice his red dragon archfiend." Yusei ordered. Suddenly Yusei's arm started to throb. 'What now?' he thought, Pippa's shoulder also ached.

'What's going on?' she looked at Yusei to see him gripping his arm. 'Is his mark hurting too?' She thought. Yusei noticed that red dragon archfiend hadn't been destroyed, "Sorry Yusei, better luck next time." Jack said, before sonic chick disappeared, "What happened to sonic chick?" Yusei asked.

"I played my synchro defector trap card, It lets me defect an attack on a synchro monster and destroy the monster on your field with the lowest attack points." Jack explained. "Now that you've attacked your stardust dragons attack points go back down to 2500."

"It's still my turn Jack, I summon ghost guardina in defence mode."

(Ghost guardina, wind, level 4, spellcaster, ATK 0, DEF 1900)

"I place two cards facedown, and it's your move jack." Yusei's arm ached again 'What keeps causing this' he thought.

Yusei LP 0500 speed counters 7

Jack LP 1900 speed counters 10

"Time to end this Yusei." Jack said, this time Jacks arm, started to throb. He tried to ignore it. "Red dragon archfiend, attack stardust dragon." He ordered. Ghost guardina got in the way of the attack, "Hey ghost guardina, down in front." He said.

"When you attack, Ghost guardian effect activates, it takes the attack, and when it's destroyed it lowers the attack of your red dragon archfiend by 1000 points till the end of this turn." Yusei stated. Red dragon archfiends attack point went down to 2000. "Next I play my trap card, counter attack beacon. This card activates when you destroy one of my monsters, I gives my stardust dragon 500 more attack points and forces it to battle even though it's not my turn." Yusei explained. Stardust dragons attack points went up to 3000. "Stardust dragon attack." Yusei ordered. Both his arm, jacks arm and Pippa's shoulder gave another burst of pain. "I play my prayful roar trap card, which allows me to pay 1000 life points to give Red Dragon Archfiend an extra 1300 attack points." Jack explained. His life points went down to 900 and red dragon archfiends attack points went up to 3300. "It's show time." Jack said. the dragons attacked other. Another burst of pain went through Jack and Yusei's arm and Pippa shoulder. This time Jack saw her. 'She's not involved in this duel so why is she feeling it?' he thought. There was a huge flash, and sky appeared to have crimson strips in it. The Stardust dragon hadn't been destroyed. "What's going on, that attack should have destroyed stardust dragon?" Jack questioned.

"I activated shield warriors effect, it only activates once it's in the graveyard, but it allows me to remove it from play and save my stardust dragon." Yusei explained. Yusei's life points went down to 200. "It's still my turn, and I can finish you with a speed spell." Jack stated, his arm ached again, 'Not again, what's going on?' he thought, then it hit Yusei and Pippa again. "What keeps causing this?" Yusei questioned.

At that moment, the mark reappeared and started to glow brightly, Pippa's mark did the same. 'This again.' Yusei thought. He looked back at Jack to see his arm was glowing too. "Hey Yusei, you doing this?" Jack asked. Yusei looked at Pippa and saw her eyes turn a bright red colour. The crimson strips in the sky started moving, towards Pippa. "What going on now?" Jack questioned. The crimson strips formed one line extending from Pippa to the sky. "PIPPA!" Yusei cried. He looked up to see the crimson line had taken a shape, the shape of a dragon. "What is that!?" Jack shouted. Pippa let out a scream.

In Goodwin's office, he and Lazar had been watching the entire duel. "Sir, what is that?" Lazar asked still panicking. "How on earth? She isn't old enough to sustain the dragon yet, so why has it appeared?" Goodwin asked.

"Yusei is that your dragon. Grr, I'll teach you to try and play tricks with me I play a speed spell, end of storm." Jack stated.

"Jack are you nuts, we've got to stop." Yusei said.

"No way Yusei." Jack replied. He saw Pippa still screaming.

'I gotta end this now.' He thought. "Fine, but I think we're gonna regret this, I play a trap card." But before Yusei could say any more a strong wind picked up, the red dragon roared, before rising higher into the sky, then vanished, like it was never there. Pippa collapsed, Jack and Yusei's runners had come to a halt, and everything was silent. Jack got to his feet. 'What was that?' he thought. Yusei looked around, he could still feel his arm burning, the first thing that caught his attention was Pippa lying unconscious on the ground, he ran over to her. He turned her over and rested her head against his arm. "Pippa." He said, gently shaking her, she didn't respond. "Pippa." he tried again, she still didn't respond. He pressed two fingers against the side of her neck. To his horror, he couldn't feel a pulse.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back. sorry that i left you hanging in the last chapter. Anyway thanks for the reviews, I still need a few ideas for th first kiss, between Yusei and Pippa. (No she's not dead.) And thanks to all those who spotted my mistakes. (Sorry, I'm dyslexic, can have big trouble with spelling and gramma. :-( It drives me up the wall) I would particually like to thank jory014, for the advise. (Really helpful) Now one with chapter 13**

Chapter 13

Yusei couldn't feel Pippa's pulse under his fingers. He gasped, but before he could do anything, lights came on so brightly, he couldn't see anything. He was seized by securities. "Let me go!" Yusei shouted. Another security ripped Pippa from Yusei's grasp. "PIPPA!" Yusei cried. A security hit him over the head and he feel unconscious.

When he woke up, he was in a prison cell, the first thing that came to his mind was Pippa. 'She's gone.' He thought,

"Hey, rise and shine sonny. Welcome to the facility" An old man appeared in front of him. "Hey, you got a pretty good marker, doesn't ruin your face too much." He said. Yusei sat up and felt his cheek, he felt a small triangle and a line next to it. "The names Yanagi, Adventures my middle name and famous relics are my game." Yanagi said. Yusei didn't reply. "What a sec, I never forget a face you were at the kiba dome, so was it you who made all the power in the city go out, and that dragon was that you too." Yanagi's talking went into the back of Yusei's mind, he was too busy thinking about last night.

'I should have stopped that duel when that mark of hers started glowing again. I'm such an idiot, I should have known from the moment my arm started aching that duel was going off. Pippa I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, even if I had got stardust dragon back after that duel, it wouldn't have been worth it, I would trade a thousand Stardust dragons to get you back.' He thought.

"Hey, you listening to me there." Yanagi said, Yusei ignored him again. "Oh come on, tell me about the Crimson dragon. Only signers and the dragon mage have the power to summon that." Yanagi stated.

"How do you know what it's called?" Yusei asked. "And what are signers?"

"I heard about them long ago, I thought the whole thing was a legend but now, it must be all true. There was this tribe that worshipped the crimson dragon. Some could even summon it, through the power of the dragon mage. Basically the dragon mage is another type of signer. There are three types of signer in total, the original signers who carry a mark of the dragon, they're destined to save the world, the dragon mage who is kind of like a doorway that the crimson dragon can use to get into this world, and the signer guardians, they have two jobs, 1 protect their signer, and 2 in the final battle they bond with the signers signature dragon. Their marks are the same as their signer's except they have a heart round it." Yanagi explained. "From the looks of things the dragon mage must have been there too, it's the only way the crimson dragon could have appeared."

'So that's what Pippa is the dragon mage, but she had a mark that was the same as mine with a heart round it, so does that need she's a guardian too. No it's what she **was.**' Yusei thought.

"So are you going to tell me about the dragon mage?" Yanagi asked. Yusei didn't reply. "Oh don't go all quiet again, come on tell me about the dragon mage, who is it and where are they now? Come on tell me please" Yanagi pleaded.

"There's no point." Yusei said quietly.

"Huh?" Yanagi exclaimed

"She's gone." Yusei said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Yanagi asked.

"I mean, she's gone and she's not coming back." Yusei said getting angry. "And it's my fault!" Yusei punched the wall in frustration. Yanagi stopped talking.

Goodwin got out of a limo, Jack close behind. In front of them was a hospital. "Say Goodwin, you never did explain what was with this girl." Jack said.

"I'll explain soon Jack, just be patient." Goodwin replied. The two of them walked into the hospital, where a young nurse greeted them. "Good day sir." She said

"We're here to see Miss Allen." Goodwin stated.

"This way sir." The nurse led them to a room on the third floor. The nurse looked at her clipboard. "She's making an incredibly quick recovery, considering she was dead for about three and a half minutes." The nurse stated. "She hasn't woken up yet, but her vitals are normal and she seems to be just fine."

"Good." Goodwin replied. The nurse opened the door before leaving.

"So are you going to explain what the deal is with this girl now. You said I'm a signer and that I'm supposed to save the world with the help of the guardians, but how is she and Yusei connected to all this?" Jack asked.

"She's the dragon mage Jack, and if my theory is correct she's a guardian as well. You said she was gripping a glowing mark on her shoulder, you didn't happen to see the mark did you?" Goodwin asked. Jack shook his head. "Not clearly. So what is the dragon mage?" Jack asked.

"The dragon mage is the connection the crimson dragon has with this world. The fact that we almost lost her last night was quite a scare. With out her, we can't summon the crimson dragon. The next big problem she's going to have is when her Guardian powers start to show." Goodwin explained. They walked into the room to see Pippa sound asleep. 'It's not unheard of for the dragon mage to a signer or a guardian as well, but it can be dangerous, especially when their this young, The guardians powers tend to appear when the wilder is about 18, the same as the dragon mage power. We're going to have to research this girl.'

Two days later Pippa had woken up. She was wearing a plain white nightgown. The first thing that came into her mind was Yusei. 'What happened to Yusei.' She thought. It didn't take Goodwin long to arrive. "I'm glad to see your making a good recovery Miss Allen."

"How do you know who I am?" Pippa asked. She didn't trust him right from the off.

"I've had a look at your file." Goodwin answered, "Miss Allen, you might know what I want to talk about."

"What happened at the kiba dome." Pippa stated, feeling pretty sure that's what this was about.

"Correct, we still have little understanding about what happened, I was wondering if you could shed any light on the situation about that night." Goodwin said. Pippa didn't trust him at all.

"I barely know anything myself." Pippa replied.

"Neither the less, you are connected to all of this and we need you, I hear you have a talent for duelling. That will prove useful in the fight that's ahead." Goodwin stated.

"What are talking about?" Pippa asked. Goodwin explained what he knew of the signers. 'So that's what this is all about, Yusei's a signer, and I'm this dragon mage and a guardian' Pippa thought.

"Miss Allen, I have a favour to ask of you." Goodwin said. "I need you to talk to Yusei, I don't know how much he knows, but I think he might take it better if it can from you." Pippa could understand that.

"Just one problem, I go in there they could find out that I'm not from around here." Pippa stated.

"I can deal with that, but I need you to convince Yusei to join us."

"Us?" Pippa questioned, "I think you might mean, you." She corrected. "Sorry, but I'm finding it hard to trust you."

"I understand, if you can't trust me, maybe you can bargain with me." Goodwin said, putting his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a card and showed it to Pippa, to her disbelief, it was her mother's stardust dragon. "Where did you get that?" Pippa asked.

"Some how, it managed survived the fire." Goodwin answered.

'How does he know about the fire, and how did he even get there in he first place?' Pippa thought.

"You talk to Yusei and make him agree, then I may be able to get him out of the facility." Goodwin said.

"He's in the facility!" Pippa exclaimed.

"Calm down Miss Allen, I assure you he is alright." Goodwin said. That didn't make Pippa feel any better. "We may have one small problem, Chief Armstrong, who runs that facility probably won't realise Yusei without a fight, and my guess that fight will be in the shape of a duel." He explained. "Your due to be realised from this hospital in a few days, by that time I will have everything prepared for you to see Mr Fudo."

"One last question, where's my deck and duel runner?" Pippa asked. Goodwin put his hand in his pocket again and pulled out a deck, "Your deck is here, but I'm afraid your duel runner was confiscated, it's now in the security impound centre and I'm afraid there's not a lot that I can do about that." Goodwin replied handing her the deck. Goodwin left and Pippa's heart sank a little. 'Damn.' Was all she could think.

The next few days were long for Pippa. She didn't trust Goodwin and she was also worried about Yusei. Who knows how badly he was being treated. But if he had any chance of getting out any time soon, this would probably be it. She stared at the stardust dragon Goodwin had given her. Her father, told her that her mother was a pro duelist when she young, and her father was a Turbo Duelist. He first met her mother at the fortune cup about 30 years ago. And they were the ones that squared off in the final. Dark Armed Dragon was her Fathers trump card, and Stardust Dragon was her mothers card. Her mother won in the end, but her Father won the next year.

Three days after Goodwin's visit, Pippa left the hospital. She got her Black trousers, white low neck T-shirt and her light blue riding jacket back. As she walked out the main entrance, Jack showed up on his runner. "Look, I don't fully know what's going on, or what gonna happen. What I do know though is that Yusei owes me a rematch, as our last duel didn't have a result. Tell him that for me won't you." He said coldly.

"I can see why you're not friends anymore if you're always this stuck up." Pippa replied even colder. A thought suddenly came into her head, 'Jack had Yusei's stardust dragon the night of the duel, Goodwin is Jack's sponsor, could they be in this together, making the card Goodwin gave me Yusei's stardust dragon?' "You still got Yusei's card?" Pippa asked, just to be sure,

"Yeah." Jack replied pulling the card out of his pocket. "What so special about that?"

"Don't worry about it, forget I even asked." Pippa replied, she now knew everything she needed to. Jack huffed and drove away

Goodwin had a car to take Pippa to the facility, the driver handed her an ID card, "That will get you in there without anyone suspecting anything." He said. The card was a citizenship identification, all residents of new domino city had one. About half an hour later they arrived at the facility. Pippa got out of the car, and walked into the facility. "This ain't a place girl's like you should come." The Guard at the main entrance said.

"I'm just here to see a friend." Pippa said.

"What's his name?" The guard asked.

"Yusei Fudo." Pippa answered.

"You got some ID?" He asked. Pippa showed him the ID card that was given to her in the car. The Guard held a scanner up to the card. "This way please." The guard lead her down an empty corridor to a small empty room, "Your Friend will be here in a few minuets." He said, before he shut the door behind her. The room was bare with only two chairs and a table in the middle. Pippa looked at the top left hand corner of the room and saw a security camera.

The Guard walked down to Yusei's cell. "Hey Fudo, you've got a visitor." He stated.

"You got a visitor, you're lucky, in all the times that I've been here, I've never once had a vistor." Yanagi said whilst bouncing around. 'It's probably Jack, just come to gloat no doubt.' Yusei thought as he stood up, and walked out the cell. He still blamed himself for what happened, the guard lead him to the empty room. As he stepped inside, the guard shut the door, Pippa turned around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again, sorry for the wait. School work, being a pain in the backside again:-( But thanks for all the review. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 14

Pippa sighed with relief when she saw Yusei. "Hi." She said. Yusei couldn't believe his eyes.

"Am I dreaming or something?" he said.

"I don't think so." Pippa replied. There was a short silence, before they each took three running steps towards each other. Yusei rapped his arms tightly around her, she threw her arms around his neck. "Now I know why your friends worry about you so much." Yusei said, Pippa giggled. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pippa answered. "What about you?"

"You were dead, and you're worried about me!" Yusei exclaimed.

"You're stuck in here, why shouldn't I be worried about you?" Pippa replied. Yusei gave a small smile, but it quickly faded.

"I'm sorry." Yusei said quietly.

"For what?" Pippa questioned.

"For that duel, I should have stopped it. If I had this wouldn't have happened." He said getting angry with himself.

"Hey!" Pippa exclaimed, she took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes. "You were trying to get back something important, I'm not going to have a go at you for that." She said.

"But a card isn't worth your life. It's not worth anybodies life." Yusei replied.

"It doesn't matter, because its history and we've got other problems to deal with." Pippa stated. Yusei looked into her forgiving, ocean blue eyes and sighed. "Just don't go dying on me again." He said, Pippa smiled.

"Look, I think I've got you a ticket out of here." She explained what Goodwin had told her about the signers, and was surprised to hear that Yusei already knew some things. She told him about Goodwin's visit, and that both of their runners had been confiscated. "There's just one problem with this duel with the chief, they've taken my deck." Yusei said. Pippa looked up at the security camera, before putting her hand in her pocket, she put her arms around Yusei again. He was a bit confused but played along, he felt her slip something into the pocket of his jacket. "I want them all back in one piece." She whispered to him. As she let go, she looked into his eyes again. "One last thing, I really don't trust this Goodwin guy, so far he's been pretty good to his word, but he's defiantly hiding something." Pippa told him.

"Time's up." the guard said. The two of them walked out the room,

"Don't worry about Goodwin now, just play along with him. We'll deal with it after I get out of here." Yusei said. The guard lead Yusei down a different corridor to Pippa. Yusei was sent back to his cell, where he sat on his bed with his back against the wall and smiled. "What's made you so happy all of a sudden?" Yanagi asked.

"Something, just come back and it's taken a turn for the better." Yusei replied.

When Pippa got outside Goodwin was waiting. "Well?" he asked. Pippa still didn't trust him.

"He agreed." She said.

"Good. Now that's dealt with I will make sure nothing happens to him, I promise you." He said.

'If he's trying to play it friendly he's doing a damn good job of it, but there's no doubt in my mind, he's hiding something.'

"I have some accommodation ready for you, and this is for you too." Goodwin said handing Pippa an envelope. Inside was a Fortune Cup invitation. "You want me to compete?" Pippa asked. 'What is he up to? I don't like where this is going.' She thought. "I thought you would be thrilled. After all you do have a lot of duel skill. Good day Miss Allen." Goodwin said before walking up to the facility. "Miss Allen." A voice came from behind her. Pippa turned round to see a small clowned faced man in front of her. "This isn't exactly a circus." Pippa said,

'He clearly works for Goodwin, so he can't be good news either.' She thought.

"My name is Lazar, I have been instructed to escort you to your accommodation." He said.

'I'm I being put under constant surveillance or something?' Pippa thought,

"Now if you please." Lazar led her into the car. Pippa hesitated but followed.

Back in the facility Goodwin addressed the inmates. "Good day everyone, if you would just allow me a few moments of your time I will explain the details of the pilot program, chief Armstrong mentioned earlier. For one person new opportunities are just a hand shake way. If that person can prove to be helpful to the city, and me they will be rewarded. Say a full pardon for example, a clean record, perhaps even an invitation to live here, in new domino city. Now it's just a matter of choosing one of you to assist me." He said.

'Pippa was right, he is defiantly up to something.' Yusei thought.

The ride to Pippa's accommodation or prison as she was thinking, wasn't a long one. The car stopped at a tall white building that stood on an angle. "This way please Miss Allen." Lazar lead her inside, and into the elevator. He pressed a button with the number 19 on it, and they went up, "I think you'll find it pleasant." Lazar stated. The room was huge, modern, stylish with an amazing view of the city. "Well then I'll leave you to get settled." Lazar said as the left the room. Pippa thought about Yusei, and what Goodwin might have planned for both of them. 'For god's sake why can't I get him off my mind.' The elevator door opened. "Thought I heard something unexpected arrive. Pippa's your name right."Jack said. Pippa swung around and saw him.

"I wouldn't have thought I'd be too unexpected to you, seeing as your probably in on Goodwin's scheme, talking of which what is he planning?" Pippa replied.

"Goodwin isn't one to spill the whole truth. Which is why I want to ask you, what happened that night of the duel?" Jack asked

"How should I know?" Pippa replied.

"Well you were at the centre of it, that crimson dragon seemed to be coming from you." Jack stated.

"I didn't see anything, everything just went black." Pippa answered. Jack huffed. Pippa was only half telling the truth, she hadn't seen anything, but she had heard something. A woman telling her she wasn't ready yet, that she needed to wait.

"I heard Goodwin gave you an invite to the fortune cup." Jack said.

"Yeah, so what." Pippa replied.

"According to Goodwin the crimson dragon can't be summoned without you." Jack stated.

"Yeah, so what." Pippa repeated.

"Well, if my theory is correct the crimson dragon might make an appearance." Jack said. Pippa gave him a warning look before he left.

A few days later Goodwin had made his decision about which prisoner he wanted, but Yusei knew right from the off that he was the one he would pick. "All right everyone else back to your cells." Armstrong ordered.

"Be careful Yusei." Yanagi told him. After everyone else had left Goodwin started talking,

"So tell me Mr Fudo what think about the little experiment that I proposed?" he asked in a calm tone.

"I don't want any part of it." Yusei replied.

"You'll take part and you'll like it." Armstrong bellowed.

"Come now Yusei, I know you want some answers." Goodwin said. Yusei glared at him.

"I know all about that mark of the dragon." Goodwin stated.

"You know about Pippa's mark too?" Yusei asked.

"Miss Allen's case is a bit more complex, but with your help, I think we can unravel this mystery." Goodwin replied. "I can't do this alone."

"Well I don't believe you. Pippa and I may not have a lot of answers, but we do know you're hiding something." Yusei stated.

"Just come with me so I can study your mark of the dragon, together we could unlock the secrets of the signers, but say no and there's no knowing what might happen to you, or Miss Allen." Goodwin said. Yusei got angry.

"If you so much a scratch her, I'll make you pay!" Yusei stated.

"All you have to do is agree to my proposal, and I assure you no harm will come to you or her." Goodwin replied. Yusei didn't know how to answer.

"There's no way that kid's a signer, no way, he's a worthless piece of junk from the satellite, that's all he is. I know garbage when I see it!" Armstrong bellowed. "If he's a signer I'm a school girl!"

"You looked everywhere for the mark of the dragon?" Goodwin asked.

"Yes everywhere." Armstrong replied.

"Then perhaps we need to challenge Yusei to a duel of some sort." Goodwin suggested.

"I'll take that piece of garbage on right now." Armstrong stated with confidence.

"Armstrong, we need Yusei to want to duel you, perhaps that is the key to making his mark reappear. You have to arrange a situation where Yusei will what to duel you." Goodwin instructed.

"I know just what to do." Armstrong replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"Hey, put me down!" Yanagi shouted. He was being dragged up to chief Armstrong.

"A little birdy told me that you had some magazines smuggled in here, and that's a no no." Armstrong stated.

"What magazines, I don't care about celebrities, your little birdy's singing a lie." Yanagi said defensively.

"Are you talking back to me." Armstrong replied. The guards marched Yanagi out into the main hall.

"I found smuggled magazines in Yanagi's room, that's against the rules. But I know that he couldn't have gotten them on his own. His accomplices has one hour to step forward after that, everyone will pay the price." Armstrong bellowed at all of the inmates. "Come on, you can't punish all of us for something one guy did." One of the inmate said.

"Yes I can, and if you don't like it you better find out how helped him." Armstrong replied. "Not everyone here has to suffer, his friend has just gotta fuss up. But if he doesn't, I'm putting everyone here into permanent lock down."

"Get real!" Yusei called.

"You got something you what to say Fudo?" Armstrong asked.

"There aren't any magazines we both know that." Yusei stated, knowing that Armstrong was making this all up.

"So what, I'm just punishing Yanagi because I feel like it?" Armstrong replied.

"I don't know why you're doing this. But I reckon it's got something to do with Goodwin, and you're abusing your authority Armstrong." Yusei answered.

"Whoa, you just accused me of being cruel and unfair, and that really hurts my feelings. Come on, show me the love, tell me you're sorry satellite." Armstrong said sarcastically. Yusei glared at him. "So that's how you what to play it. Well I can't let you accuse me of being unfair in front of everyone. To prove to you that I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you duel me out here where your fellow inmates can watch. If you win, I'll pardon Yanagi's offence. But if you lose...." Armstrong explained.

"Then no one here but me gets put in lock down." Yusei finished for Armstrong.

"You got a deal, we duel tonight at 8:30 sharp." Armstrong stated. Yusei got out Pippa's deck which she had slipped into his pocket on the day she visited. 'This is it.' he thought.

8:30 was short in coming. "It's time kid." A guard said as he opened Yusei's cell. Yusei walked calmly to the place of the duel.

"Well here he is, the little punk with the big mouth, and I thought you might back down, seeing as you're not allowed to have a deck in the facility. Since you have to have a deck in order to duel, so, you're showing up empty hand, I guess I win by forfeit. Easy enough, now get him out of my sight." Armstrong ordered.

"I have a deck, right here." Yusei said holding up Pippa's deck.

"What, where did you find those?" Armstrong shouted.

"Should that really be your concern?" Yusei asked calmly. Armstrong growled.

"Well all right then, even though you're breaking a rule, I'm willing to hold up my end of the deal. Prepare the duel disks." He ordered. A guard put a duel disk on Yusei's arm. Attached to it was a chain that was connected to the floor. "What's this chain all about?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, that's just to make things a little fun. You see whenever you take life point damage that chain will sort of give you a little tickle." Armstrong explained.

"What kind of little tickle?" Yusei asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"You'll find out soon." Armstrong answered. He placed his deck in his duel disk. Yusei did the same.

"LET'S DUEL"

Yusei LP 4000

Armstrong LP 4000

'Goodwin thinks this satellite is special, well let's just find out how special he is.' Armstrong thought.

"I'm going first." Yusei stated, "I summon Dark Valkyria, in attack mode."

(Dark Valkyria, Dark, Level 4, fairy/Gemini, ATK 1800, DEF 1050)

"I also place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn, and I summon, Iron Chain repair man, in attack mode." Armstrong stated.

(Iron Chain Repair Man, Earth, Level 3, warrior, ATK 1600)

"He may weaker, but I don't plan to use him. I play the spell card creature swap. This card forces us to swap monsters so I get your Dark Valkyria." Armstrong stated.

"You mean you would of if I didn't have this trap card, Magic jammer. By discarding one card from my hand to negate your spell." Yusei stated.

'Where the heck did he get a card like that. No satellite could have these kind of cards.' Armstrong thought. "I end my turn this two cards face down." Armstrong said.

"My move then, I play one monster in face down defence mode, before I attack with Dark Valkyria." Yusei stated.

"I play my trap card, reinforcements, this card gives my repair man a 500 point power up." Armstrong stated.

"Sorry Armstrong, but I got another trap, trap jammer. This card can only be used in a battle phase, which this is so your reinforcements card isn't gonna work." Yusei replied.

"Hate to break it to you satellite, but I got one better, I play my trap card, Counter, counter. This card lets me negate the effect of one counter trap. Meaning my repair man's attack points still go up." Armstrong stated. Iron Chain repair mans attack points went up to 2100, and Dark Valkyria was destroyed causing Yuseis life points to drop to 3700.

"Prepare yourself satellite, this next part could be shocking." Armstrong stated. Suddenly an electric current went through the chain that was attached to Yuseis duel disk which then went through Yusei, he yelled in pain and fell on one knee. Armstrong laughed. "Sorry about that, but I did say it would be shocking." He said. "These duel disks that we're using have been souped with static generation devices. When one of use takes any life point damage, this bad boy generates a little jolt." He explained.

"What?" Yusei exclaimed.

"This is a correctional facility, everything that goes on here is for the better of society, mess up or do something wrong, you get a little shock. Maybe that will teach you to make the right choice next time." Armstrong said. "Oh I almost forgot, when my repair destroys a monster in battle he can deal the own of that monster 300 points of direct damage." Amrstrong stated. Yusei's life points went down to 3400. Another electric shock went through Yusei. After a moment, he got to his feet,

"I play one more card face down and end my turn." He said. Iron chain repair man's attack points went back down to 1600.

Yusei LP 3400

Armstrong LP 4000

Armstrong chuckled. "I draw. I summon Iron chain snake." He stated.

(Iron chain snake, Earth, Level 3, reptile, ATK 800, DEF 1200)

"I attack your face down monster with my Repair man!" Armstrong stated. The face down monster flipped up to reveal Marshmallon. Iron chain repair man's attack didn't work. "What, that monster should have been destroyed, Repair man's attack points are way high than that puny Monster's defence!" Armstrong bellowed.

"Tough luck Armstrong, Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle." Yusei stated.

(Marshmallon, is a light, level 3, fairy monster with ATK 300 and DEF 500)

"One more thing, when Marshmallon is attack while he's face down you take a thousand points of damage." Yusei stated. Armstrong's life points went down to 3000, but he didn't get an electric shock. Armstrong started laughing, "Oh I don't believe this my static generator isn't working. Maybe they didn't wire it right."Armstrong said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." Yusei replied.

"He's just a no good cheat!" The inmates shouted.

"I can't help it if this thing breaks can I." Armstrong said saracastically.

"So fix it." The inmates replied in hatred. Armstrong chuckled. "I'm gonna make sure you don't leave the facility for a long time Yusei, and no matter what you do, I'm not taking my eyes off the prize."

Yusei LP 3400

Armstrong LP 3000

"It's my turn." Yusei stated. "I play pot of greed, letting me draw two cards. I summon Dark Crusader, in attack mode."

(Dark crusader, Dark, Level 4, Warrior, ATK 1600, DEF 200)

"I also activate his effect which lets me discard one dark monster to give him a 400 point boost." Dark crusaders attack points went up to 2000. "Dark crusader, take out iron chain snake." Yusei ordered. Iron chain snake was destroyed and Armstrong's life points went down to 1800. "Not bad satellite, but I've still got one better. I play my Discardation trap card, which lets means you have to discard 1 card for every 100 life points I just lost. So that makes twelve. Yusei gasped, before placing the top twelve cards from his deck into the graveyard. Yusei glared at him. "Before I end my turn I play a spell card, Marshmallon glasses. This card means that you can only attack Marshmallon." Yusei stated.

"Sorry kid, but I'm still a head of you. I play Mystical space typhoon. This destroys your spell card." Armstrong said.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Yusei replied.

Yusei LP 3400

Armstrong LP 1800

"You're in for another shock satellite, I draw. I summon iron chain cannon.

(Iron chain cannon, Earth, level 4, machine, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"I also activate iron chain repair mans effect, which lets me bring back one level 3 or lower Iron chain monster, so I pick iron chain snake." Iron chain snake reappeared on the field. "I also activate his effect, so he can equip to one of your monsters and reduce its attack points by 800." Iron chain snake equipped to Dark crusader and it's attack points went down to 1200. "Repair man, destroy that dark crusader." Armstrong ordered. Dark crusader was destroyed, and Yusei's life points went down to 3000. another shock went through Yusei's duel disk. "Don't forget Repair man's effect, when ever he destroys a monster, you take 300 points of damage." Armstrong stated. Yusei life points went down to 2700, before another shock went through Yusei's duel disk. "I'm not done yet, I activate Iron chain cannons effect, by sacrificing one iron chain monster on my field I can deal you that monsters attack points in direct damage. So I sacrifice Iron chain repair man, so you lose 1600 life points." Armstrong stated. Yusei's life points went down to 1100, before he got another electric shock. "I end my turn. Oh and by the way Iron chain cannon's attack points don't go back to 0 until my next standby phase." Armstrong said.

Yusei LP 1100

Armstrong LP 1800

Yusei took a deep breath. "I draw." He said. "I play a spell card, soul realise, this card lets me remove up to five monsters from either of our graveyards. Yusei removed five dark monsters from his graveyard, leaving him with three. "What's the point of that?" Armstrong asked.

"The point is that I'm gonna bet you on this turn." Yusei stated full of confidence. Armstrong burst out laughing.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Armstrong asked.

"I'll show you. I special summon, Dark Armed Dragon." Yusei stated.

(Dark Armed Dragon, Dark, Level 7, dragon, ATK 2800, DEF 1000)

"How the hell are you able to summon a monster like that?" Armstrong asked in horror.

"I can only summon this card when I have three dark monsters in my graveyard, so I played soul release to remove all the others." Yusei explained.

"But you still can't win on this turn, my Iron chain cannon has 1600 attack points." Armstrong stated.

"Dark Armed Dragons got an effect, which lets me remove one dark monster from play, to destroy one card on my opponents side the field." Yusei stated.

"What, no way!" Armstrong explained.

"Yes way, I remove my Dark Valkyria to destroy your Iron Chain Cannon." Yusei stated. Iron Chain Cannon was destroyed. "Now Dark Armed Dragon, take out his life points." Yusei ordered.

"Hey wait timeout!" Armstrong said. But his life points hit 0. The inmates cheered.

"Grr, Put him into lock down!" he bellowed.

"Hey what about our deal?" Yusei protested.

"We don't have no deal, now get him out of my sight!" Armstrong ordered.

"Hold it right there Armstrong." Somebody ordered. Everyone looked up to see director Goodwin standing on a high walk way.

"Director Goodwin, allow me to explain…." Armstrong began.

"I don't need an explanation Armstrong, I saw the entire duel from start to finish, and all I can say is you're a disgrace. How can a place like this function properly if there is no trust between the chief and the inmates? Pack your things Armstrong. You're fired." Goodwin said. "Mr Fudo, would you come with me please." Goodwin requested. Yusei hesitated, but soon followed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Back again, I did this one quite quickly, so sorry for any mistakes, but i had to do it quick because I'm going away on holiday for two weeks in two days time, and i won't get time to update. Thanks for the reviews. I also did an extra chapter so you won't get bored too quickly. so heres this chapter, please R and R.**

Chapter 16

Yusei followed Goodwin into an office. "First of all, I owe you an deep apology Yusei. Had I known about Armstrong's behaviour sooner I would never have hired him in the first place. Secondly I would like to invite you to stay here in new domino city." He said. Yusei gasped. "It's compensation for everything that's happened." Goodwin said.

"What's in it for you?" Yusei asked.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Goodwin said. Yusei didn't reply. "There is a favour that I will eventually ask of you but until then you don't have to worry about anything." Goodwin replied.

"I hope this isn't to much to ask, but I want to see Pippa again." Yusei requested.

"Of course it's not to much, from what I here you have an important relationship with Pippa." Goodwin said, Yusei didn't reply again. "Very well Mr Fudo, I will arrange a meeting for you and Miss Allen." Goodwin said.

The next day, Yusei was released. "Hey Yusei." Yanagi said bouncing up behind him. "I owe you one, so here take this,"Yanagi handed Yusei a card, It was a crystal skull card. "Go to a bar called Boot leg, order a Pepsi and ask for Blister. He should be able to get your runner back." Yanagi stated.

"Thanks Yanagi, see you when you get out." Yusei replied.

"Good luck sonny." Yanagi called as Yusei left.

Pippa waited in her room. Goodwin had informed her that Yusei would be coming. He arrived at about 12:30. Yusei was relived to see that she was alright, considering Goodwin had threatened her the other day. "You alright?" Yusei asked as he came in. "Yep." Pippa replied. "What happened?" She asked, ken to know why it took this long for Yusei to get released.

"Long story." Yusei replied.

"Well we're not short for time." Pippa stated.

"First off, this is yours." Yusei said, handing her deck to her. Yusei told her about what happened in the facility, as he finished Jack walked in. "I'm not interrupting something, am I." He said sarcastically.

"You are actually Jack." Yusei replied coldly. Jack huffed.

"I'll make this brief then. You owe me a rematch Yusei seeing as our last duel didn't have a result." He stated.

"No way Jack, we could have been killed in that last duel, and Pippa actually was killed." Yusei replied.

"Well then why is she still here?" Jack asked.

"Because I was lucky." Pippa replied. Jack huffed again.

"Look Yusei, we are going to duel again, whether you like it or not." He said.

"No Jack, I'm not gonna risk Pippa's life again for a game." Yusei replied. There was a long silence.

"I didn't know you cared about her so much." Jack said sarcastically. Yusei didn't reply.

"Sooner or later we are going to duel again, and when that time comes you had better be ready." Jack said before he turned around and left. "I knew he'd become a B******, didn't think he was that bad." Yusei said. He changed the subject. "Your runner has been taken too." He said.

"Yeah." Pippa replied.

"Well, I got a date for you." Yusei said.

In the early evening, Pippa and Yusei hit the streets, unaware that they were being followed. They wondered the streets for hours, until they hit the lower end of the city. They came to the bar that Yanagi had told Yusei about. "Looks like our kind of joint." Pippa commented. "It's fitting." Yusei replied. It was a dark, gloomy place, inside was much better, it was dull and pretty rundown. Two others came in after them and took a seat at the far end of the bar. Pippa and Yusei sat the bar. "Hey you kids, this ain't a sit in. Paying customers only." The bar tender stated.

"In that case two Pepsi's." Yusei ordered. He pulled the card Yanagi had given him out of his pocket and put it on the counter. "Yanagi gave this to me. We're looking for Blister." Yusei stated.

"Those two in suits that followed you looking for Blister too." The tender replied. Yusei glazed over his shoulder and saw the two guys that had come in after them. "I assume those guys ain't with you." The tender said.

"Now get out of here you two, you don't find Blister, Blister finds you." He said darkly.

"Thanks." Yusei rplied. They stood up and left, the two suits close behind.

They walked onto a deserted street. Pippa got a glimpse of the two suits. "Are they still there." Yusei asked.

"Yeah." Pippa replied. A huge bike came skidding down the street. "Looking for me." The rider said. The suits came out of their hiding place and ran towards Yusei and Pippa. The bike turned "Get on!" the rider ordered. The bike was big enough for all three of them. The rider handed Pippa a small device. "Scan that on his marker." He said. Pippa did it.

"What does this thing do?" She asked,

"It blocks the tracking system of the marker." He answered.

"Are you Blister?" Yusei asked.

"In the flesh." He answered. They rode thought the streets until they came to an old office block. Blister lead them inside and into one that was deserted. He was tall, with a long face and dark brown hair. Helicopters started appearing with spotlights.

"Security usually save the helicopters for the big time offenders. But you two seem harmless enough. You know something you're not supposed to know, or is she not supposed to be with you." Blister said referring to Pippa.

"That's probably it, plus some top suit's up to no good and out to get us." Pippa said.

"We think he knows something about us. Trouble is we barely know what it is." Yusei added.

"Well your marker won't transmit for a few hours, so your good for know. So Yanangi told you come here and find me." Blister said. "Yeah." Yusei said.

"I'm surprised that old geezer hasn't packed it yet, knowing what he does. I don't suppose he sent you pay me the chunk of change he owes me." Blister replied.

"Afraid not." Yusei stated.

"In that case you must be here for the official Blister hook up. So what's the deal, need new identities?" Blister asked.

"We need to get into security impound centre to get our duel runners back." Yusei stated.

"You're kidding right?" Blister replied.

"Yanagi said you could help us, so was he right or wrong?" Yusei asked. Blister stared at them.

"You're gonna take the girl in there too?" He replied.

"I'm coming whether he wants me to or not." Pippa stated.

"Alright." Blister replied. "Just one question, why are you doing this?"

"It's for a few friend." Pippa answered.

"You'd risk yourselves that much for your friends?" Blister replied.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you" Yusei asked.

"No." Blister answered.

"Ok Mr and Mrs Adams." Blister began referring to Pippa and Yusei. "Your maintenance uniforms are set, I've got your ID cards, just need to hack in to the city system, and done. Yusei and Philippa Adams, you are now official employees of the sector security impound centre." Blister said. Pippa was looking at a picture on a small shelf at the back of the room. "When did you take your runners?" Blister asked.

"About a fortnight ago." Yusei answered.

"Ok, search the confiscated items from two weeks ago, single ride runners, cross that with a few other variables, and bingo. Strong hold 64B, top floor." Blister said. "Ok just gotta, swipe the pass code, you'll need."

"Hey Blister are you a duelist?" Pippa asked.

"Huh. Hey put that picture down!" He said firmly. Pippa did,

"Looked like you were making some of the big ledges." Pippa stated.

"No I was never big ledge, I did the tag team semipro for a bit, but that was it." Blister relied. "That was a long time ago. Come on we've gotta focus here. I've managed to get the pass code for 64B."

"So is that you tag team partner in the picture with you?" Pippa asked.

"Man, don't you know how to let something go, look we're not here to get to know each other got that." Blister stated. Yusei had become interested too. Blister looked at them. "Fine, he's names Arrow, we were best buddies. You know what I mean when I say were. We were on a practice run, and something went wrong with the runner. The cables between the bike and sidecar broke. We were heading right for a building, and I didn't have time to think, so I swerved away. Arrow was in the sidecar he had no control. He was bad, he spent 8 months in recovery. I haven't seen or heard from him since." Blister explained. "I don't blame him for not forgiving me, I wouldn't if I were him. Look, we've still got work to do."

When morning came, everything was ready. "Everything you're gonna need for tonight is in here." Blister said, handing Yusei a bag. "Thanks." Pippa replied.

"When you next see Yanagi, tell him I'm putting this on his tab." Blister said.

"Will do." Yusei replied.

"I've done all I can. But I gotta tell you the odds are still against you." Blister said.

"Only those who have a choice worry about odds." Yusei replied.

"Look you two. I admire your guts for doing something like this, but don't go doing it for your friends, because come crunch time, their just going to let you down." Blister said. "I mean look at me and Arrow, I let him down."

"Are you sure that's what he thinks?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, because he sent me this." Blister opened a draw and pulled out a torn and burnt card. "This was his part of our best combo, he sent me this to show that he would never trust he again. Do you get what I mean now?" Blister asked. Yusei and Pippa didn't see a way to snap him out of this negativity. "Try not to be so hard on yourself, and thanks for everything Blister." Yusei said before they left. 'I don't care what he says friends are the most important things you can have.' Yusei thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Yusei and Pippa had no problems getting into the impound centre. As night fell people left. By about 10 pm, the whole building was deserted. Yusei and Pippa canged back in to there normal cloths before setting of in search of their runners. They got to the top floor without any trouble and came to strong hold 64B. Yusei swiped his ID card and inserted the pass code, the doors opened. There was a large number of crates, Blister had also given them a tracking device to make it easier to find their runners. "Here it is." Pippa said quietly.

"Reunited at last." Yusei replied. Just when they thought they had succeeded spotlights shone on both of them. They looked up to see trudge standing there. "I'm starting to think you two like me, why else would you constantly keep going out of your way so we meet up like this. Although I got to say this is your craziest stunt yet. What on earth are you thinking" Trudge said.

"We just want our runners back. After all, they do belong to us." Yusei stated.

"Everything in this building is now property of sector security. Maybe they'll scrape them into a bunch of toasters." Trudge said.

"Now?" Pippa asked.

"Now." Yusei replied. The pair of them ran to the large crate, before scrambling up it and jumping inside.

"You got nowhere to run, those runners are off line." Trudge stated. Suddenly engines could be heard from inside the crate.

"Off line my a**." Pippa said. Yusei smashed through the crate, Pippa came out after him, before racing out of the strong hold.

"Alright you asked for it." Trudge said.

Yusei and Pippa raced down the long corridor. "Yusei look out!" Pippa cried, she was too late, Trudges runner smashed into Yusei's runner. Yusei grinded against the wall. "Surprise!" Trudge shouted. He lined up to ram into Yusei again, but Pippa was one ahead, she went down trudges left hand side and punched him in the face. Yusei regained control and hit the accelerator. Pippa caught up with him. But trudge didn't feel like giving up. "Do you two really think you can escape from me again?" he asked coldly. "I'll never stop chasing you, got that." He stated.

"Chase this." Yusei shouted, before he and Pippa speeded up again.

"So that's now you want to play it. Fine I'll make you two a little deal, turn yourselves in and I won't mention the fact that you broke in to the strong hold when I fill out the report." Trudge said.

"No way." Pippa replied.

"You're not leaving me any choice here. If you won't surrender I'll make you surrender, with a duel." Trudge said.

"You're not gonna stop me from helping you this time Yusei." Pippa stated.

"But Pippa," Yusei exclaimed.

"But nothing, we're in this together, and that's how we're gonna do this." Pippa stated.

"Alright." Yusei replied ,"Hey Trudge how about we have a little fun with this duel, us two verses you."

"An irregular duel, all right, this should be good. Two little criminals for the price of one." Trudge replied.

The duel mode engaged. "Bring it on Trudge." Yusei said.

"LET'S DUEL."

Yusei LP 4000, Pippa LP 4000

Trudge LP 8000.

"I'm first." Pippa stated. "I summon Maiden of Macabre, in attack mode."

(Maiden of Macabre, Dark, Level 4, spellcaster, ATK 1700, DEF 0)

"I place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." Yusei stated. "I summon quilbolt hedgehog in defence mode."

(Quilbolt hedgehog, Earth, Level 2, beast, ATK 800, DEF 800)

"I draw, and I summon search striker." Trudge stated.

(Search Striker, Earth, Level 4, warrior, ATK 1700)

"Now, search striker, attack quilbolt hedgehog." he ordered. Pippa went to activate her facedown card, but Yusei shock his head in protest. Quilbolt hedgehog was destroyed, "That monster may have been in defence mode, but thanks to search strikers effect, you take 500 points of direct damage." Trudge stated. Yuseis life points dropped to 3500. "I end my turn with two cards face down." Trudge said.

Pippa LP 4000, speed counters 3 Yusei LP 3500 speed counters 3

Trudge LP 8000. Speed counters 3

"It's my move." Pippa stated. She looked at the card and smiled, it was the card Jo had given her. 'Thanks Jo.' She thought "You're in for it now Trudge! I tribute Maiden of Macabre, to summon Prime Material Dragon."

(Prime Material Dragon, Light, Level 6, Dragon, ATK 2400, DEF 2000)

"Where did someone like you get a card like that!?" Trudge asked,

"A friend of mine gave it to me. Now Prime Material Dragon, attack search striker." Pippa ordered.

"Too bad that dragon isn't sticking around. I play the trap card, warriors shield. This card let's me negate one attack against a warrior monster, I also destroys the attacking monster." Trudge stated.

"You're still one behind us Trudge, I activate prime material dragons effect, my attack is still negated but it I can discard one card from my hand, to stop one monster from being destroyed by an effect." Pippa stated. "I end my turn with a facedown."

"It's my turn." Yusei stated. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode."

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"I also activate his effect, which lets me bring a level 2 or lower monster back from my graveyard, and I pick Quilbolt hedgehog. Next Junk Sunchron's gonna give him a little tune up."

"You think some synchro summon's gonna throw me off." Trudge said.

"I synchro summon, Junk Warrior. Let's rev it up." Yusei said confidently.

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Sorry Yusei, but it looks like I'm the one that ahead of the game this time." Trudge said. "I play the trap card, discard counter. This lets me split your synchro monster back into the monsters you used to summon it in defence mode." Trudge explained. Junk warrior disappeared and junk synchron and quilbolt hedgehog reappeared on the field. "That's not all, discard counter also stops you from summoning any new monsters until the end phase of your next turn." Trugde stated.

"In that case, I play one card facedown and end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei realised where they were, they were close to an escape route. They only had to slip through a doorway, he looked at Pippa she knew it too, they hit the accelerators. "Where do you think you're going?" trudge asked sarcastically. The door started to close, Pippa gasped, they accelerated harder. Pippa went ahead a bit but even she wasn't going to make it. The door shut, she and Yusei made a sharp turn and tried to get to another door. But again they couldn't make it. Trudge laughed, "There's not little hatch to sneak through this time you sewer rats." He said coldly, "You're going to have to turn around and face the cat. Now tell me why Goodwin is so interested in you two." Trudge demanded.

"That's what we'd like to know." Pippa replied.

"Tell me and I might let you go." Trudge said.

'Yeah right.' Yusei thought,

Yusei LP 3500, speed counters 5, Pippa LP 4000, speed counters 5

Trudge LP 8000, speed counters 5

"You've got nothing to say. Then I summon Pursuit Chaser in attack mode." Trudge stated.

(Pursuit Chaser, Wind, level 3, machine, ATK 1400)

"I'll deal with your dragon later." He said referring to Pippa's Prime material dragon. "Search striker, take out his Junk synchron. Pursuit chaser destroy Quilbolt hedgehog." He ordered. Pippa wasn't waiting this time.

"I play a trap card, spellbinding circle, this card puts your Search striker on halt." Pippa stated. Search striker couldn't attack and Quilbolt hedgehog was destroyed. Trudge growled, "I play a card facedown and end my turn." He stated.

"Thanks." Yusei said. Pippa smiled.

"It's my turn." She stated. "I attack, Pursuit Chaser with prime material dragon."

"Oh no you don't, I play the trap card, Mirror force." Trudge said.

"I play my facedown, Trap jammer, my attack it still negated but I can stop my monster from being destroyed." Pippa replied. "I play one card facedown, and call it a turn."

"Then it's my move." Yusei said.

"Don't forget Yusei, you can't summon this turn due to the effect of discard counter." Trudge reminded him.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Yusei stated.

They saw another door ahead of them, but it was already closing, they sped up, but it was too late, even Pippa wasn't going to make it. "You're going to have to turn around, the only thing waiting at the end of this corridor is a dead end." Trudge stated. Yusei and Pippa just missed another door. "I mean that literally, your both heading straight for a wall." Trudge said. Yusei and Pippa could see the end of the corridor, and it was actually an elevator door, but Trudge was right, it was a dead end. The communicator in Yusei helmet suddenly switched on. "Keep going." Blister told him.

"Blister, are you nuts!" Pippa replied.

"Just keep going forward." Blister ordered.

"But Blister…." Yusei couldn't finish his sentence.

"GO!" Blister ordered. Pippa and Yusei hesitated, but then hit the accelerator.

"No way, what are those punks doing?" Trudge questioned.

"Blister if we get out of this alive, I'll kill you myself." Pippa said, not really meaning it. The elevator came closer and closer, Pippa closed her eyes, the elevator was now just a few meters in front of them, there was no way they were going to be able to stop.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guy's, I'm back from my holiday. Did you guys not like the last chapters that i left for you. I didn't get any reviews :'-( **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 18

The elevator came closer and closer, Trudge had backed off. Pippa had her eyes shut, she heard an explosion, her eyes opened, the door had exploded in front of them. The door went flying at both of them, even Pippa wouldn't be able to dodge it. She screamed, her mark glowed. And a transparent red dome appeared over them. The door bounced off them, 'this again.' Yusei thought, remembering what happened in the pipeline when the garbage started coming though. They junped into the empty elevator shaft. They fell, due to the shape of Yusei's runner, he was able to stay upright, but Pippa couldn't. Yusei grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "Hold on!" he yelled. Pippa rapped her arms around his middle. "You sure know how to make an exit." Trudge stated. They looked up to see Trudge just above them. "I just hope your life points come packed with a parachute."

Yusei LP 3500, speed counters 8, Pippa LP 4000, speed counters 8

Trudge LP 8000, speed counters 8

"Now thanks to my speed counters I can play rapid shock wave." Trudge stated.

'A situation like this, and he want to keep duelling.' Pippa thought.

"Thanks to this speed spell, my search striker gains 100 attack points for each counter. I also play another speed spell, mystical space typhoon, which lets me destroy your Spell binding circle trap." Trudge explained. Search strikers attack points went up to 2400. "It's payback time you two, particularly for you Yusei. Pursuit chaser destroy Junk synchron." Trudge ordered. Junk synchron was destroyed. "Now Search striker, attack his life points." Trudge ordered. There was nothing either of them could do. Yusei's life points dropped to 1400 and he lost 2 speed counters. "Next I play my trap card, surprise attack from the darkness. By giving up a thousand life points my pursuit chaser can attack again this turn." Trudge stated. His life points went down to 3000. Yusei gasped. "Now Pursuit chaser, destroy what's left of his life points." Trudge ordered.

"I play my trap, confusion. This card can only be used when you attack me directly twice in one turn. It allows me to cancel your attack, and now he has to attack your search striker." Yusei explained. Pursuit chaser attacked search striker and was destroyed, Trudge's life points went down to 6000 and he lost a speed counter. "You'll pay for that Yusei." Trudge said. "I play one card face down and end my turn." Search strikers attack points went back down to 1600.

Yusei LP 1400 speed counters 7, Pippa LP 4000 speed counters 9

Trudge LP 6000 speed counters 8.

"Yusei, Pippa brace yourselves, next stop ground floor." Blister said through the communicator. They saw the ground floor approaching, Pippa put moved and put her arms around Yusei's neck. He leaned back so that the back wheel was pointing downwards, the wheel bounced on the ground before Pippa let go and landed safely, the elevator door opened and they raced out, trudge landed just before the door closed. "HEY!" he shouted.

"See ya Trudge" Yusei called back, the duel mode disengaged.

Blister pulled up alongside them. "Thanks Blister." Yusei said.

"Forget the thank you's, I'm only here to make sure I didn't screw up and guy's didn't get caught, because if word of that got out, my reputation might not be able to recover." Blister explained.

"Well you're getting a thank you anyway." Pippa said.

"Look don't go thinking we're friends, because we're not. I already let one friendship crash right into a building." Blister replied.

"That's not how it is. You're just too mad at yourself." Pippa said.

"Why shouldn't I be mad at myself?" Blister asked.

"Tell us about Arrow." Yusei said. Blister glared at him,

"Fine, it's like I said we were a tag team in the semipro ledge, we were at the top of our game, and that was because Arrow was a great competitor and an even better friend. But he could never see the big picture. So when some kiba corp representative shows up with a case full of money, how could I say no. I had a new sponsor and path to the big ledge, I talking about the likes of Jack Atlas, but was Arrow happy about that. He didn't even want to hear about it. One day he told me how he felt about it. It was during a duel, I don't really know what happened, but something hit the connecting cables on the big and I lost control, the rest you already know." Blister explained. "He never even let me apologise, the only contact he made with me is the burnt card that I should you. So the next time you go talking about friendship, just remember what I did to my best friend."

"Blister can't you see that Arrow never wanted to hurt you." Yusei said.

"What?" Blister replied.

"Sometimes friends do stupid things." Yusei said.

"Listen, the last thing you want is me as a friend, true they may get you through days in the satellite but over here they just get in the way." Blister stated.

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Pippa asked.

"Look Blister Arrow sent you that card as a symbol of your friendship." Yusei to him, "He gave you that card to remind you that whatever path you took, whether it was with him or not, he would always be your friend."

"What are you on about?"

"Listen, Arrow probably doesn't blame you for what happened, he blames himself." Pippa said.

"I let him crash into a building, why the hell would he blame himself for that?" Blister asked

"He blames himself because he wasn't by your side when you wanted to go for the big ledge, it's not that he didn't want you to go, he didn't want you to go alone. So he gave you that card, the card that fused your friendship. Do you know why, because without his best friend, he didn't care about duelling any more. That's the only thing that probably hasn't changed, he's still your best friend." Yusei explained. Blister sighed.

"I don't know what to think." He said.

"You don't have to think, just know that Arrow is still your friend and we are too." Pippa said. Yusei nodded.

"That's a load of crap!" Trudges voice said, he appeared out of nowhere, he rammed Pippa into Yusei's runner, crushing her right leg. She yelled in pain. "Pippa!" Yusei shouted. He couldn't back off, otherwise she would just go sideways and Trudge would just force her into the wall. Blister dived round the other side and smashed into Trudge, Pippa held her balance. "Back off you b******!" Blister yelled.

"You're with them. Fine there's plenty of room at the facility!" Trudge replied. The two of them continued fight,

"Get out of here!" Blister yelled.

"No, not without you!" Yusei replied.

"Just go, isn't this what friends are for." Blister said, still trying to hold off Trudge. Suddenly Trudge's wheel broke from under him, taking him clean out, Blister too. "Blister!" Yusei cried. The exit was just ahead of them, it was too late for them to stop now. They burst though the main entrance only to see swarms of more securities. They were going so fast, there was no way they were going to be able to stop. The securities dived to the left and right as Yusei and Pippa sped along. They both crashed into a large wooden crate, a fence on a low bridge just ahead of them smashed to bits as they tried to break, before flying off it. They skidded into an alleyway. Yusei smashed into a wall, Pippa only just managing to dodge him, before she too crashed. The two of them were unconscious. A door opened and two kids came running out too see what had happened. One was a boy, the other was a girl. "Who, who are they?" The girl wondered.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back. I know it's been a long time since I updated. A level Exams drive you nuts. A big thanks to Olive Pizza. Who reviewed.I really was worried that my fic was getting boring. I'm glad it's not. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 19

Pippa opened her eyes. First thing that came to her attention was the pain from her injuries. She rolled over to see Yusei next to her, still unconscious. "Yusei." She said shaking his shoulders, Yusei just groaned. Pippa looked up and saw the two kids, for a moment she thought they were two girls, but it didn't take her long to work out that one was a boy, but they looked a lot like each other. "Who are you?" the girl asked. Pippa didn't reply.

"You OK?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Pippa replied.

"Is he Ok?" The girl asked.

"I hope so." Pippa said with concern.

"Why don't you bring him up to our place." The boy suggested.

"Leo, they're strangers." The girl said in protest. Pippa tried to get to her feet, finding it hard due to her leg injury from when Trudge rammed into her. Using the wall for support, she hoisted Yusei onto her shoulder. 'Geez, he's heavy.' She thought. The two kids gave her a hand,

"Man, either I need to work out more, or he's just heavy for his size." The boy said. The girl was still a bit unsure,

"So, who are you?" Pippa asked.

"My names Lenered, but call me Leo. That's my sister Luna, we're twins if you couldn't tell." The boy said. The girl sighed.

"I told you already didn't I, these guys are strangers, how do you know if we can trust them?" Luna said.

"Luna, the guy's out cold and this girls limping, they're not exactly going to be able to snatch us away in the blink of an eye." Leo replied. Luna groaned.

"Fine." She replied. The twins lead Pippa into their apartment, the living room was huge.

"Where are we?" Pippa asked.

"It's called The Tops, only the super rich can afford to live here." Leo stated.

Pippa put Yusei on the sofa before slumming down on the floor. She swung her right leg in front of her to examine the damage. The leg of her trousers from the knee down was as good as gone, her whole leg was bruised, and she had a deep cut down the out side of her carve. "Ouch." Leo said, looking at it. He ran out of the room and came back a few moments later with a first aid kit.

"Thanks." Pippa said. Luna still didn't trust them, Pippa could tell this through her facial expression, "Don't worry, we're not bad guy's." Pippa said reassuring. Luna gave a small smile. Pippa wrapped her leg in a bandage, "You sure you're Ok?" Luna asked. Pippa nodded. "So who are you?" Luna asked.

"Call me Pippa, that's Yusei." She replied nodding at Yusei. Pippa looked out the window and saw the sun rising. Leo looked at Yusei.

"Should we wake him up?" he asked.

"I don't know, look at that marker on his cheek." Luna said.

"What about it?" Leo replied.

"Remember that weirdo who use to clean the pool, he had a marker just like that, when dad came home, he fired him. He said that he'd been to the facility." Luna explained.

"So you think that he's been to the facility too, cool." Leo replied.

"That's not cool you dork, people that have been to the facility are bad." Luna stated.

"He's an Ok guy, I promise you." Pippa told them.

"See Luna." Leo said.

"Well I still don't like it." Luna replied.

"Hey Luna listen to his card spirits, see what they have to say about him." Leo suggested. Luna placed her hand on Yusei deck.

'Card spirits?' Pippa questioned in her mind.

"They say he's a really good person, they also he's sad." Luna said.

"I wonder what's he's sad about?" Leo said.

'Blister, probably.' Pippa thought, remembering how he crashed with Trudge.

"Hey, he's waking up." Leo said. Yusei opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked as he sat up.

"We found you and this other girl in the alley." Leo stated.

"You won't wake up." Luna said.

"So we brought you up here." Leo continued.

"Talking of which, you're heavy Yusei." Pippa interrupted.

"Yusei?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's you." Pippa said with confusion and concern. Yusei raised his hand to his head. "Are you OK?" Pippa asked. Yusei didn't reply.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Yusei, it's me, Pippa." she replied. "How hard did you hit your head?" She looked at him with great concern. "You don't remember anything do you." Yusei shock his head.

"I've never met anyone with amnesia before." Leo said.

"Where are we?" Yusei asked.

"You're in our apartment, in an area called The Tops." Luna answered.

"How did I end up in that alleyway." Yusei asked.

"You probably crashed your duel runner." Loe said.

"My duel runner?" Yusei relied.

"It's over there." Luna said pointing at the runner that was at the back of the room. Yusei walked over to it.

"So are you a big time turbo duelist?" Leo asked.

"I don't think I'm a big time anything." Yusei answered.

"Yes you are, Yusei." Pippa said limping after him.

"Cool. One day I'm gonna be a big time turbo duelist too." Leo said. Pippa couldn't help but smile. Leo was just like her when she was a kid, lively and full of energy.

"Leo you can't even ride a normal bike." Luna stated.

"Hey, I stayed up for twelve seconds last time I tried!" Leo replied. "So am I right, are you guys turbo duelists?"

"Well we're trying." Pippa replied.

"Oh yeah, Pippa right, what's with your runner?" Leo asked.

"I don't do bikes." Pippa replied. "Does it ring any bells?" she asked Yusei about his runner. He shook his head.

"Wait, I know." Leo said. He ran over to the other side of the room and picked up a white envelope that was on a small coffee table. "Maybe you have one of these." He said running back. He opened the envelope and pulled out a fortune cup invitation. "Well, does it look familiar?" He asked. Yusei shook his head again. Pippa put her hand in her pocket and pulled out her invite. "So you are duelist here for the fortune cup." Leo said with excitement. "That's awesome, maybe we'll square off since I was selected to compete." Leo stated.

"Actually they selected me." Luna interrupted. Leo growled.

"Technically they selected Luna, but she's too scared to enter, so I'm gonna pretend to be her and enter, then win that thing." Leo stated.

"No one's gonna believe your me Leo." Luna said in protest.

"Why wouldn't they believe it, we're twins we look just alike." Leo replied.

"I'm a girl, I'm pretty." Luna stated.

"I'll wear makeup." Leo suggested.

"Leo wears makeup, Leo wears makeup." Luna sang teasingly.

"Sorry, but this fortune cup still isn't ringing any bells." Yusei interrupted. He threw the envelope back onto the coffee table. Leo was surprised to see it landed so perfectly. "I should go." Yusei said.

"You're not going anywhere until you get your memory back." Pippa told him firmly. Yusei started to walk to the door, but Pippa grabbed his arm. "I said you're not going anyway." Pippa said.

"You can't go, you don't know who you are." Leo said. "Wait, I've got one more idea."

"Just let them go Leo." Luna said.

"No wait." Leo insisted. He ran over to a cupboard and pulled out a duel disk that looked about 3 sizes too big. "I challenge you to a duel." He said with excitement.

"He's got more important things to do." Luna said in protest.

"This could help him." Leo replied. Luna sighed. "So what do you say." Leo said with excitement. He started waving his arms in the air. "Come on, come on, let's duel." His duel disk slipped down his arm. "Stupid thing never stays on right." He said fiddling with it trying to make it fit. "This is embarrassing, just give me a sec, I'll fix this up and we'll be good to go." He said. A memory want through Yusei's mind, he saw a boy about Leo's age, with curly red hair, wearing a yellow hat and a blue jacket. "Just hold on, I gotta jimmy the thingy with the thingy." Leo continued.

"I think you're reminding me of someone, I don't know who, but this might be good let's do this." Yusei said.

"You mean it." Leo replied. Yusei disconnected his duel disk from his runner.

"You remember how to work your runner, but you can't remember anything else." Pippa said. Yusei shrugged.

"Cool, I'm gonna show you moves you've never seen before." Leo stated. His duel disk slipped again.

Luna opened the door to the garden. They all went outside, Pippa limped along behind. "You Ok? Need a hand?" Yusei offered a helping arm.

'Even without his memory, he's still the same nice guy.' Pippa thought. "I'm alright." Pippa replied. But she took his arm anyway and he helped her to the bench at the side of the garden. Leo was still fiddling with his duel disk. "Come on you stupid thing." He said.

"Let me try." Yusei said. Leo walked over to him and he tried to fix the duel disk.

"So where are your parents?" Yusei asked.

"They're on a really important business trip." Leo answered.

"They're always on important business trips." Luna stated. She went and sat on the bench next to Pippa.

"Try that." Yusei said, as he finished with Leo duel disk. He waved his arm around a little and the duel disk stayed on his arm.

"It's perfect, thanks." He ran to one end of the garden, Yusei went to the other end.

"So, who is he to you?" Luna asked Pippa.

"Excuse me." Pippa replied.

"I thought you were his girlfriend or something." Luna said innocently.

"I wish. No I doubt he thinks of me like that. Sure he cares about me, but I think it's just as a friend." Pippa replied.

"So, does that mean you want to be his girlfriend?" Luna asked inoccently.

"Aren't you a bit young to be asking questions like that." Pippa replied.

"Get ready. Because my deck is awesome." Leo stated.

"I'm sure it is." Yusei replied with a laugh.

"LET'S DUEL"

Yusei LP 4000

Leo LP 4000

"Ladies and gentlemen, the duel is on, the amazing Leo draws." Leo said. Luna let out a big sigh.

"He always has to narrate during a duel." She said. Pippa just giggled.

"Let him have his fun." She replied.

"I summon mortronic cell phone." Leo stated.

(Mortronic cell phone, earth, Level 1, machine, ATK 100)

"This guy's sweet, now is effect changes depends on whether he's in attack or defence mode. Since he's in attack mode, he dials and stops between the numbers one and six. Then I can flip over that number of cards, an if any of them are level 4 or lower Mortronic monsters, I can summon them." Leo explained.

'Not bad for someone his age.' Pippa thought.

"Ok I activate my cell phones effect now." Leo stated. The numbers on mortonic cell phone started to flash and stopped on three. Leo picked up three cards. "The crowd is tense." He said.

"No it's not." Luna said.

"Do you have to ruin the mood?" Leo replied. Luna just sighed. "The amazing Leo has drawn the mortonic magnet, and now I can summon him to the field."

(Mortronic magnet, earth, level 3, machine, ATK 800, DEF 800)

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." He stated. "And now, will the opponent rise to the challenge?"

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to him."Luna said quietly.

"I hope this jocks my memory. Well here goes. I play speed warrior." Yusei stated.

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

"Due to his effect his attack points double." Speed warriors attack points went up to 1800. "Speed warrior, take out mortronic magnet." Yusei ordered.

"Mortronic cell phone looks doomed, but waits what's this, the amazing Leo activates a trap card. I play morph transition. This card lets me switch mortronic magnet into defence mode and cancel your attack." Leo stated.

"I think my memory's coming back." Yusei said quietly.

"Leo looks to be on the course for victory." Leo said confidently.

"I end my turn." Yusei said. speed warriors attack points went back down to 900

"In that case, I'm up. I summon another mortronic magnet, in defence mode." Leo stated.

"Oh, did I tell you about my magnets effect, see when I've got one on the field, you can't attack any other monster, but this is an even better defence system because I've got two. If you try to attack the first magnet, the second will absorb the attack. If you try to the attack the second the first will absorb the attack. I call it the magnet lock." Leo explained. "Now I activate Mortronic cell phone's effect, which lets me draw cards equal to the number it dials." Mortronic cell phone stopped dialling on number 2. "All right, I got a Mortronic monster, I summon mortronic datatron, in attack mode."

(Mortronic datatron, Earth, Level 3, Machine, ATK 1200, DEF 600)

"That's just the start, next I play the gadget box spell card, thanks to this, I can summon one gadget token a turn. So here comes the first gadget."

(Gadget token, Earth, Level 1, machine/token, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"I've gathered all the parts, now I activate Mortronic datatron's effect, by releasing one monster, Mortronic datatron can deal the opponent 600 points of direct damage." He explained. Yusei life points went down to 3400.

"You use weaker monsters in ways you wouldn't expect, that reminds me of..." Yusei didn't finish his sentence. His memory had come back.

"All right, I end my turn. Let's see what you got." Leo said.

Yusei LP 3400

Leo LP 4000

"I draw. I send one card to the graveyard to activate the magic card, rotator. This card changes the battle mode of every monster on your field." Yusei stated.

"All of them." Leo said, the battle mode of all Leo's monsters switched. "Oh man, I'm toast."

"Well not yet, but after I summon Junk synchron, you might be."

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"Next I activate his effect, which lets me summon a level 2 or below monster, as I bring back the card I discarded when I played rotator, which was Nitro synchron."

(Nitro Synchron, Fire, Level 2 Machine/tuner, ATK 300)

"So I tune my Junk sychron with my speed warrior to sychron summon, Junk warrior."

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Now I tune him with my Nitro Sychron, to sychron summon one of my favourites, Nitro Warrior."

(Nitro Warrior, Fire, level 7, warrior/synchro, ATK 2800, DEF 1800)

"You said that's one of your favourites, so does that mean you remember who you are?" Leo asked. Pippa looked at Yusei, who smiled at her, she smiled back. "I knew it would work, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Leo said jumping up and down.

"Hey Leo, get ready, because my nitro warriors gonna demagnetise your magnet." One of Leo's mortronic magnet was destroyed and his life points wnet down to 2000. "The crowd isn't liking this." Leo said.

"Well then they're defiantly not gonna like this. You see when nitro warrior destroys a monster, it can switch one of your monsters that's in defence mode to attack mode, then it can battle that monster." Yusei explained. "So I'll switch your cell phone to attack mode."

"No way!" Leo exclaimed.

"Sorry, but yes way, and nitro warriors gonna take it out." Yusei replied. Mortronic cell phone was destroyed and Leo's life points dropped to 0.

"Oh man." Leo said.

"Hey, don't get too down, losing's part of learning. Mind you, II've gotta say, you're good for your age." Pippa commented.

"Thanks." Leo replied. "But how did I go wrong?"

"You just need to adapt, you spend all your time getting your monsters where you want them, but you don't anticipate counter attacks." Yusei explained.

"I guess you're right. So are you gonna tell us who you are? All we really know are your names." Leo replied.

"Sorry but I don't think that's a good idea." Yusei said.

"Oh come on." Leo replied.

"You see this." Yusei said pointing at his marker, "The less you know about me the safer you'll be."

"Hey, you'll tell me who guys are won't you!" Leo said running over to Pippa.

"Sorry Leo, but he's right. The only thing that comes with him is trouble." Pippa replied.

"Then why do you hang around with him?" Leo asked,

"Because I'm a idiot." Pippa answered.

"I don't understand girls." Leo said. "But at least crash here for the night." Pippa looked at Yusei,

"Your call." She said. Yusei nodded.

"All right, tomorrow we can duel again, and then you can tell us who you are." Leo said with excitement.

"Leo!" Luna exclaimed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi. Glad to see people are reviewing again. I guess it is the exam period, so people are busy working for exams. (Including me (It is driving me nuts.) Just glad it's all over as of next week. (HOORAY) **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 20

It was getting late, Leo and Luna had gone to bed, but Pippa and Yusei were still up. "Of all the things that I now been through with you, this has got to be weirdest." She said.

"I don't see how making a pair of kids duel disks is weirder than a bright crimson dragon appearing from you." Yusei replied.

"No, I mean you losing your memory and it coming back in a duel." Pippa said. "You are sweet though,." Yusei looked at her. He smiled,

"Thanks." He said. They finished the duel disks just before midnight. They left them on the coffee table where Leo and Luna could easily find them and left the apartment. 'Sorry to duel and dash you two but the less you know the safer you'll be.' Yusei thought. They reached the ground floor. "Alright get on." Yusei told Pippa.

"What?" Pippa replied.

"You can't ride your runner in the state you're in." He stated, Pippa realised that he was right, she wasn't going to be able to ride her runner for a little while.

"I just got one problem, I don't do bikes." She said.

"Why not?" Yusei asked.

"I'll tell you later." Pippa replied. She hastily got on Yusei's runner behind him. One arm around his waist, the other holding her duel runner.

They got out the elevator, checked that no one was around and sped off. They raced through the streets, but trouble soon came after them. Trudge appeared out of nowhere. "I was starting to think you two didn't like me anymore." He said coldly. "I'm here to take you in."

"Does this guy just not know when to give up?" Pippa said

"An officer of the law never gives up. So are you gonna come quietly?" Trudge asked, Yusei glared at him. He got ready to race away. But a black car came speeding up to them. A small man with a clown face got out the car. "You." Pippa said.

"You know him?" Yusei said. Pippa nodded.

"His names Lazar, he works for Goodwin." Pippa replied.

"Officer Trudge, aren't you supposed to be guarding the out rim mall." Lazar said insultingly.

"I didn't get your name short stack!" Trudge replied.

"Special deputy Lazar, I work for the director Goodwin, and I out rack you." Lazar replied.

"How come I've never heard of you?" Trudge demanded.

"I'm on official business. I would advise you to leave the area immediately." Lazar stated.

"But these punks are a pair of menaces, they stole those duel runners from the impound centre!" Trudge bellowed.

"Officer Trudge, there is very little space in this city for petty street thief cops who don't know their place or when to shut their mouths." Lazar replied.

"This isn't over you two." Trudge told Pippa and Yusei. He rode away.

"So what official business are you on?" Yusei asked.

"Delivery, for Mr Yusei Fudo." Lazar answered, he handed Yusei a small white envelope. "I also have something for Miss Allen too." He handed Pippa another envelope. Inside was a picture of Ann, her friends and the other girls. Yusei opened his and saw an invitation to the fortune cup and a picture of his friends. "We'd like you to participate in the fortune cup, if you refuse the people you see in those photographs will pay the price for those stolen runners." Lazar threatened.

"They'd better be alright, or you're going to have a very bent nose." Pippa replied, half threatening half warning him.

"Temper, temper." Lazar said, before walking away chuckling.

Blister came up alongside them. "Hey, you guy's Ok?" He asked, but one look at their expressions answered his question. "Come on, I got a place where you can hang out till the fortune cup." He'd over heard the conversation they had with Lazar.

Blister lead them to a garage at the back end of town. "This is the place." Blister said as he opened the door, Yusei helped Pippa off his runner. He got her inside and sat her down on a couch that was to the right hand side of the room, before going back for his runner. "You'll be safe here till the fortune cup. Not quite five star, but it's got all creature comforts you can expect for this part of town, cockroaches, mice, stray cat." Blister explained.

"Thanks." Yusei replied. "By the way, glad to see you're ok after that crash."

"I've had a lot worse." Blister said. "Now both of you get some rest, you still haven't recovered from that crash."

"We'll rest when our friends are safe." Yusei replied.

"You're not gonna be a lot of good to anyone unless you've got all your strength. You in particular Pippa, you're gonna struggle with your leg like that." Blister stated.

"Don't worry, I patch up pretty fast." Pippa replied.

Blister walked out the room, Yusei went and sat down next to Pippa. There was a long silence. Yusei could tell something was going through her mind. "Want to talk?" He asked.

"I'm just worried about my friends." Pippa replied quietly. Yusei could understand, he was worried about his friends too. He put a comforting arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Before long, she was asleep. That didn't surprise Yusei, she hadn't slept at all the previous night. He lay her down on the couch, put his jacket over her and started working on his runner. Normally this would get quite loud, but he only did the quiet stuff so Pippa could sleep. As morning broke Blister came back in. "Hey how you are guys..." He started. Yusei put a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet and pointed to Pippa who was still a sleep on the couch. Yusei continued to work with his runner. "Did you sleep at all last night?" Blister asked quietly.

"A bit." Yusei answered.

"If you want to be on form for the fortune cup you're gonna need more than just a bit of sleep." Blister said.

"I'll be fine." Yusei replied.

"They're, they're gone." Leo exclaimed. He started looking around the apartment franticly. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Did the tooth fairy forget you again?" Luna said as she came into the room.

"Luna, they took their runners and left!" Leo said.

"Well did they leave a note or something?" Luna asked.

"No. This is all your fault, you should have been nicer! They were gonna teach me how to be the best duelist ever, they could have been my one key to beating Jack Atlas." Leo shouted running around the apartment.

"Will you calm down. Look at these." Luna said picking up one of the duel disks Yusei and Pippa had made them.

"Whoa, cool." Leo said. He put the other duel disk they had left on his arm. "It fits."

"Now I just wish we could thank them." Luna said.

A little while later Pippa woke up. "Hey." Yusei said. She sat up a rubbed her eyes.

"Morning." She replied. Blister came in.

"Hey you're up, here I found these." He said as he threw her a pair of black riding trousers, to replace the ruined ones she was wearing. "Thanks." She replied. She managed to stand up on her own, and crossed into the other room so she could change.

"So what did that little clown freak say to you about your friends and the fortune cup?" Blister asked.

"It's not what he said, but what he showed me." Yusei said. He handed Blister the picture.

"So these are your friend." Blister replied.

"Yeah and if I don't show up, Goodwin's gonna make them pay for me stealing my runner back. He's made the same threat to Pippa." Yusei explained.

"That sounds like something Goodwin would do. If it's not a bribe or a bargain, it's a threat." Blister sighed. "They're in the satellite right." Yusei nodded "Listen, I want to help you out." Blister said. "I'll check on them, make sure nothing bad happens to them, Pippa's friends too."

"You can get to the satellite." Yusei replied.

"I can get anywhere Yusei." Blister replied. Pippa came back in wearing the riding trousers. "Hey, I plan to get to satellite to check on your buds, you got that picture of them?" Blister asked.

"Yeah." Pippa answered. She threw him the picture. "You might need to show them this too, if you want them to trust you." She threw him a card, it was a Simorgh, Bird Of Divinity that Ann had given her on her birthday. Blister nodded "Don't worry, you'll be back with your buds in no time." He said before leaving the room again.

"How's your leg?" Yusei asked.

"Better than yesterday." Pippa answered. Yusei smiled and got back to work on his runner, Pippa got to work on hers too.

A taxi pulled up outside the garage, and Yanagi stepped out. Blister came out. "You still haven't paid me you know." He said.

"Oh, shove that now, where's Yusei?" Yanagi replied. Blister smiled and lead him inside. Yusei and Pippa were testing the engines and the noise was almost deafening, they had music going as well. When Blister and Yanagi walked in they had to cover their ears. "Would you turn that off!" Blister shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Yusei replied.

"I said, turn that off!" Blister shouted. Yusei turned off the engines and the music.

"Yanagi, you're out!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Yep, when you out duelled Armstrong, I didn't get early release, I got way early release." Yanagi explained. "So who's this?" He asked referring to Pippa. "Oh yeah, intros, Pippa this is Yanagi, I met him in the facility. Yanagi this is Pippa." Yusei said.

"Hey Yusei, you never did tell me who the dragon mage or the other signers are." Yanagi stated.

"How do you know about the dragon mage and the signers?" Pippa asked.

"Oh I know all about the signers, and the crimson dragon, and the guardians, and the dragon mage." Yanagi replied. "So, who is the dragon mage, and the other signers?" Yanagi asked again

"Is it Ok if I tell him?" Yusei asked, just to be sure. Pippa nodded.

"Pippa's the dragon mage. And we got a suspicion that she's a guardian too." Yusei said.

"Whoa a two in one, you're in for a bumpy ride miss." Yanagi stated

"It already is bumpy." Pippa the sound of a duel runner could be heard outside. The garage door opened again and in walked Jack Atlas.

"And getting bumpier." Yusei added.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. And thank god my exams are over, expect for frequent updates from here on out, (Well until the next lot of exams). Sorry to say that this chapter ended up a little short, but next chapter will be up soon. Glad to see people are taking a liking to my new fic (The Fifth Enforcer) too.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 21

"Hey Jack." Yusei said calmly.

"Uh-oh, why's Jack Atlas here?" Yanagi questioned.

"Lessons." Blister remarked. Jack glared at them.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Yusei asked. Jack put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the stardust dragon.

"I heard you'll be at the fortune cup." Jack said.

"Word gets around fast." Yusei replied.

"I've got a deal for you Yusei. For your stardust dragon." Jack stated. "You add it to your deck. If win and you can keep the card, but if I win I get it back and you and I are straight."

"Straight! What about my friends?" Yusei protested.

"What?" Jack questioned. "What are you talking about?" Yusei showed him the picture of his friends.

"Your clown faced buddy Lazar stopped by, and if I don't duel in the tournament they pay. He's made the same threat to Pippa and her friends too." He stated.

"What?" Jack replied, he really didn't know what Yusei was talking about.

"Surprised Jack. Well don't be, I know Goodwin is behind all of this. And let me tell you he's gonna regret putting my friends in harm's way, and that includes Pippa and her friends." Yusei said.

"You haven't even known Pippa that long." Jack remarked.

"I've known her long enough to care about her." Yusei replied. This made Pippa blush a little, but it quickly faded.

"Look Jack, anyone who so much as threatens my friends, is asking for a knuckle sandwich." Pippa stated.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jack asked teasingly.

"It's a promise." Pippa replied. Jack glared at her.

"For the record, I don't care about your friends, I don't know you or them, and there's no point promising me a knuckle sandwich for two reasons. 1) I don't know anything about this threat, 2) You'll be the one with a fist in your face." Jack replied.

"Don't be so sure about that." Pippa warned him. Jack huffed

"Well since Lazar's made this threat, your defiantly gonna need your stardust dragon won't you Yusei." Jack stated. He threw the card to Yusei. He looked at it for a moment, then realised what Jack wanted. "You want to bring out that crimson dragon again!" Yusei said. Jack didn't reply. "I already told you Jack, I'm not gonna let you summon that thing, not after what it did to Pippa!"

"I'm not giving you a chose in the matter." Jack replied. "Besides, I don't care what happens to your girlfriend, and I don't know anything about this threat, got it. I duel for me, Goodwin's got his own ideas."

"Jack!" Yusei shouted. Jack turned to leave. "Jack!" Yusei shouted even louder, he started to pursue Jack, but Pippa grabbed his arm. "Pippa, I'm not gonna let him bring that thing out, not after what it did." Yusei told her. Pippa didn't know how to reply.

"Shouldn't we worry about our friends right now." She said.

"But I am worried about my friends, all of them." Yusei stated. Pippa realised that he was referring to her. She sighed and let go of his arm.

"I have to see that card!" Yanagi said, bouncing up to them. Yusei showed him the Stardust dragon. "It's true, you are a signer." Yanagi said with excitement. "Don't you see, with that card you and Pippa summoned the crimson dragon."

"Yeah, it practically killed Pippa." Yusei replied.

"Huh, wait a sec, Pippa how old are you?" Yanagi asked.

"17, 18 this Saturday." She replied.

"What!" Yanagi exclaimed, "No wonder, you're still under aged, not by much, but still, that would explain it."

"Hold on a sec, Jack was there too. He had a mark on his arm." Yusei said.

"Then that must mean Jack's a signer too, you're connected." Yanagi said.

'But what does it all mean?' Yusei thought.

"Hey Pippa, do you happen to have a stardust dragon too?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah." Pippa replied, holding it up.

"Where'd you get that?" Yusei asked.

"It was my mum's." Pippa replied.

"I never forget a face, and you keep reminding me of someone. Well two people actually." Yanagi stated.

"You're not the first to think that." Pippa replied.

Evening came, Yusei and the others had gone to the district centre. "Hey guys, good news, I managed find a work boat that will take me to the satellite tonight." Blister said.

"Hey Mister have you seen the black rose?" Leo asked a man on the corner of the street.

"Don't you kids know that she's just a legend. Maybe she's duelling one of your imaginary friends." The man replied insultingly. Pippa tapped Yusei's shoulder and pointed at Leo, another boy was with him.

"Leo, what up?" Yusei called. Leo came running over

"Hey, so this is where you are." Leo said.

"What are you doing here, this place isn't exactly safe for kids." Yusei stated. The other boy came up to him. "Who's this?" Yusei asked.

"This is my friend Decester." Leo answered. Decester saw Yusei's marker.

"Um, Leo I don't think this guy is a good guy." He whispered to Leo.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Pippa asked.

"We're looking for the black rose." Leo answered.

"The what?" Pippa asked.

"You don't know who the black rose is, she's the best duelist ever, her monsters are like real monster, her spells or like really spells, and her traps..." Decester explained.

"Let me guess, their real too." Leo finished. Pippa giggled. Suddenly her shoulder hurt, she clenched.

"Pippa, what's wrong?" Yusei asked. At that moment Pippa sensed something, just like when Fang attacked her back in the satellite. "Yusei move!" She shouted and she pushed Yusei back. Less than a second later, an enormous tentacle with thorns the size of daggers on it came shooting out of the ground. Several others came out of the ground, before a huge dragon of some sort immerged from the earth. "What is that?" Yusei questioned. His arm started to hurt too and his mark started glowing, Pippa's did the same. "Whoa, their no Tattoos." Blister remarked.

"It's true, Yusei is a signer, and Pippa is his guardian." Yanagi said. Pippa noticed that Leo was gripping his hand. She firmly, but not harshly, took hold of his hand. On the back of it was a glowing mark, with heart around it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys, sorry it's been a while since I updated. now that exams are over, teachers are pileing on the work by the truck load. And before you tell me off, I got lazy with the duels in the fortune cup, sorry (slaps the back of my hand). Thanks for all the reviews, and another thanks to the people that spotted my mistakes. (Opps). Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 22

"Yusei!" Pippa called. Yusei came over to them and saw the mark on Leo's hand. Leo saw the marks Yusei and Pippa had. "What are these things?" Leo questioned.

"We'll explain later." Yusei replied. A strong wind picked up, blowing dust everywhere. The dragon roared. Yusei ran to it. "Yusei!" Pippa called running after him, Leo also followed. As the dust started to clear a figure came into view, standing in front of the dragon that looked a bit like a flower. She was tall with dark pink hair, a mask and the hood of the black cloak hid her face. "It's true, the black rose does exist." Leo exclaimed. For a moment she just stared at them.

"Black rose." Yusei said calmly. The black rose didn't reply. She saw the marks on Yusei, Pippa and Leo.

"You, you also have marks!" She said.

"We do." Yusei replied. He slowly started to walk towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted. More thorns came flying at them. But they didn't hit. Instead they just bounced off. The red dome had appeared again. The Black Rose gasped. "A guardian!" She exclaimed. She glared at Pippa, then at Leo. She stared at Leo's mark, for a moment she thought he was her guardian as, his mark was similar to hers, but then realised that it was different, 'He's much to young, he won't have his powers yet, but the girl, hers could just be coming through.' The black rose thought. Yusei tried to approach her again. "I said, stay away from me!" the Black rose shouted. The dragon behind her roared and went in for an attack. But the dome stopped them again. The dragon kept on attacking but it didn't work. Another strong wind picked up, there was a flash of light and the Black rose and her dragon vanished. Suddenly Pippa felt exhorted. Yusei looked down at his arm, his mark had vanished. Leo and Pippa's marks were gone too.

"Vanished, like magic." Yanagi exclaimed. "And Pippa, your powers are…" Yanagi and the other turned around, and saw that she had backed out. "Pippa!" Yusei exclaimed. He checked her pulse, relieved that she had one this time.

"Oh dear, she used her powers too intensely." Yanagi explained. Yusei scooped her up and carried her back to Blisters hide out.

Pippa was only out for about half an hour, but Yusei was worried for every second, mostly because of what happened at the kiba dome. "I don't what her involved in all of this is, if it keeps hurting her like this." Yusei said.

"Calm down Yusei. It'll get easier. When she turns 18 she'll get her powers and she'll be able to use and control them. It just because she still isn't quite old enough." Yanagi explained. Yusei wasn't convinced.

"So does this mean I'm gonna get super powers too?" Leo asked.

"Not till your 18." Yanagi answered.

"Oh man, that's 8 years." Leo exclaimed.

"You don't want them too soon Leo, Pippa's 18 in just over 3 days, and look what happened to her." Yanagi replied.

"I guess you're right." Leo said.

"But don't worry Yusei, 3 days and she'll be able to use her powers without her passing out." Yanagi said encouragingly. Yusei sighed, "You're sure?" He asked.

"Well there will be a limit to how much she can use them at first, but that will wear off as she gets practice with them." Yanagi replied. He went back to Pippa's side, he took hold of her hand, sat down on the edge of the couch, and stroked her face with his other hand. A feeling came over him, he'd been feeling it for a little while now. His emotions towards Pippa were changing and he knew it. After a while Pippa slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." Yusei said. Pippa sat up, "You feel Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Pippa answered. "So it was me that caused that dome." Yusei nodded. "What I don't get is that I was able to use this when we were in the pipeline and the impound centre. Why does it back me out now?" she said.

"You used them quite a bit more than when you have done before." Yusei replied.

"True. So what was up with Leo?" She asked.

"We recon he's a guardian too, but we don't know his signer." He answered. "I'd better take him home. Will you be alright?" Pippa nodded.

The next day, the fortune cup began. The kiba dome was flooding with people. Leo had just finished discussing himself as Luna, he was wearing Luna's cloths, and he had a little make up on. "Well, how do I look guys?" Leo asked.

"Barely tell the difference." Pippa replied. "Just one thing, are sure this is a good idea, after what happened yesterday."

"Hey, I think it's cool, I am guardian. Maybe I'll meet my signer." Leo said.

"Just don't embarrass me Ok." Luna said.

"Relax Luna, I'm about to make you a duelling legend." Leo replied. He, Yusei and Pippa walked down the hall to where the participants had been told to go.

"Duelists young and old, pro and amateur alike, welcome to the fortune cup. Now please put your hands together for the master of ceremonies, director Rex Goodwin." The narrator announced. There was a big applause, before the Red Dragon Archfiend appeared. "Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the sky, that can mean only one thing, please welcome the reigning champion, the one man who rules the duels, the master of faster himself, Jack Atlas." Jack appeared out of a shoot on his runner. He leapt onto the track and went round a few times before leaping his runner into the air, doing a full 360 degrees and landed on the stand next to the narrator. "I can do a full three turns." Pippa said to mock Jack, as she watched from the preparation room. Yusei chuckled.

"It's time to meet the lucky duelists that were selected to compete for the right to go head to head, with Mr Atlas." The narrator stated. Two holes in the floor opened up and platforms came up through them. Each platform had eight people on them. Yusei, Pippa, Leo and 5 others on one, eight more on the other. Each of them were introduced, there were some complaints from the crowd when Yusei was called up. There was also a few mysterious murmurs amongst some other older members of the audience when Pippa was introduced. "Is it me or does she remind you of someone." One man whispered to another.

"Now let's kick this tournament off with a bang, the first duel will be Luna and Griger," The narrator announced.

"Good luck Leo." Pippa said. Leo stepped forward, as did a huge man from the other platform. Griger was huge, covered in muscle, he looked like a gladiator, with dark skin, brown eyes and long black hair.

All the duelists were waiting in lounge just below the stadium. "I can't believe I'm about to do this, Yusei, you got any last pointers for me?" Leo asked.

"Just don't forget to adapt to your opponent." Yusei reminded him.

"Got it." Leo replied.

"Will the first duelists please take their positions." The narrator called.

"Alright." Leo exclaimed before running to the stadium. Two holes opened in the floor of the stadium again, Leo came out first,

"Now coming to us straight from the tops, a precious half pint, bundle of wonder. It's little miss Luna." The narrator announced. Leo couldn't believe his eyes. Griger started to appear from the other hole, "Hoping to take her down, the wall of wallop, the tower of power, it's Griger." Both Griger and Leo shock hands before taking their positions. "Now let's get this duel started. Players activate your duel disks." The Narrator instructed. Both Leo and Griger activated their duel disks.

"LET'S DUEL!"

The duel was tense but Griger had Leo from the first turn. Even though Leo lost, he did duel well. As the duel went on Griger became aware that the person he thought was Luna, was actually a boy. All the way through, Goodwin was watching, hoping to find a signer. "Lazar, do we have a result?" He asked.

"Yes sir. We have two, one from Luna and one from this person in the stand." Lazar replied. He brought up an image of the really Luna sitting in the audience. "Well at least this duel wasn't a total waste, and we can be pretty sure that Miss Luna is a signer, and we also have her guardian."

Leo walked back to the room below the stadium, looking at the floor. "Hey, come on cheer up. That was your first tournament match, don't be too hard on yourself. Besides that was a good duel." Pippa said, Leo looked.

"Well I guess that's that." He said.

"Didn't I just tell you to cheer up." Pippa replied. Leo didn't reply.

"It's not a lose if you learned something. But Pippas right, that was good, you duelled well." Yusei commented,

"How is it good I lost." Leo replied.

"No Leo you were, your learning to adapt." Yusei told him firmly, but encouragingly.

"And didn't I tell you the other day, losing's part of learning." Pippa said. Leo perked up.

"I guess you're right, is was quite a fun duel." Leo said. Yusei and Pippa smiled.

Griger walked down a hall way. "Bravo Mr Griger." Lazar said as he stepping out in front of Griger. "That was quite than explosive duel." He chuckled.

"Your info was bad, you said you were looking for a girl, that kid was clearly a boy." Griger said.

"It seems we were victims of a little identity prank." Lazar replied. He showed Griger a picture of Leo and Luna.

"Twins." Griger exclaimed.

"Twins." Lazar echoed.

"The second duel of the first round will now begin." The narrator announced. "Marco Outback, with face off against, The Professor." The duel was strange, the Professor looked like he kept on trying to hypnotize Marco Outback. Marco wasn't having any of it. But something else caught Yusei's and Pippa's eye, the glowing mark on the base of his neck. "Is that what I think it is?" Pippa questioned. Yusei pursed the screen and zoomed in on the mark, "Well he's a guardian since he's got a heart around it." Yusei said. "It looks like a pair of wings."

Lazar, Goodwin and Jack were watching from VIP lounge. "Did he have to duel?" Lazar said with a sigh.

"I had to strike a little bargain with him, it was the only way I was going to get him to help us." Goodwin replied.

"So who's guardian his he?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"If our sources tell the truth Jack, he's your guardian." Goodwin answered. This took Jack aback a bit, but the news quickly sunk in. "About time he showed up." Jack remarked. The duel ended with Marco Outback as the winner.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guy's sorry it's been a while again. But school have started kicking us up the backside, (Really), less than a week after finishing my A-level exams, they start shoving the A2 work down our throats. (It's not fair) anyway, I managed to get this chapter done. hope you enjoy it. Oh I almost forgot, thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter 23

Pippa's duel was next. "Philippa Allen will take on the British beauty queen, Eliza Forger."

"So who is this Eliza?" Pippa asked.

"Apparently she's a British dueling nationals big shot." Yusei answered. Eliza was a very beautiful women, mid 20's, tall, with green eye's and flowing waist length blonde hair. "Good luck, looking at this one's record, you're gonna need it." Yusei said. Pippa put on her duel disk, put her deck in the pouch on her belt and get into position. Eliza was introduced first. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the beauty queen of European dueling, the lovely Eliza Forger." There was an enormous roar from the crowd. The platform beneath Pippa's feet started to rise, and she came into the blinding lights of the kiba dome. "And her opponent, another lovely lady, a new comer, but one to be afraid of, Philippa Allen." The applause was no way near as big as the one Eliza got, but that didn't bother Pippa. "Ok ladies, shake hands and let's begin." The narrator instructed. Both Pippa and Eliza shock hands. "You need to get some hand moisturiser darling." Eliza said coldly. "A little make up won't hurt you either."

"Hope you've got makeup remover to get rid of your mascara that is gonna run when you start crying because I beat you." Pippa replied. The two of them took their postions.

"LET'S DUEL"

Pippa LP 4000

Eliza LP 4000

"I'm first." Pippa stated. "I summon Dark Valkyria, in attack mode." Pippa said.

(Dark Valkyria, Dark, Level 4, fairy/Gemini, ATK 1800, DEF 1050)

"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"Get ready newbie, I'm gonna though you straight into the deep end. By returning my Gladiator beasts Spartacus and Andal from my hand to my deck, I can special summon, Gladiator beast Gaiodiaz." Eliza explained.

(Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz, Dark, Level 7, Dinosaur/fusion, ATK 2600, DEF 1500)

"WOW, Eliza looks like she plans to finish Philippa off quickly, she's got one her best monsters out on her first turn." The narrator said.

"Since I haven't normal summoned yet, I think I'll bring out Assault Beast." Eliza said

(Assault beast, earth, level 4, warrior beast, ATK 1800, DEF 1000)

"But first I attack with Gaiodiaz." Eliza ordered.

"Hold your fire. I play my trap, spellbinding circle, this puts your monster on halt until further notice." Pippa stated. Eliza growled.

"Alright newbie, I'll cut you some slack by just playing a facedown and ending my turn." She said.

"You really think she can win this?" Griger asked Yusei. Yusei looked up from the screen.

"Yep." He replied.

"Look, even I struggle to beat Eliza sometimes. I don't think this friend of your has got much chance." Griger said.

"Don't underestimate Pippa. She may be a rookie, but she's a hard one." Yusei replied. Griger gave him a 'Really' look. "Honestly she's duels tough, something a bunch of guys learned the hard way." Yusei said, referring to the black devils.

"I draw." Pippa stated. "You really shouldn't have cut me that slack. First, I release my Dark Valkyria to summon Prime Material Dragon."

(Prime Material Dragon, Light, Level 6, Dragon, ATK 2400, DEF 2000)

"Next I play the spell card, Premature Burial, I can pay 800 life points to bring back Dark Valkyria." Pippa's life points went down to 3200 and Dark Valkyria reappeared on the field. "Now I play another spell, Gemini's come forth. I can only use this card when I have a Gemini monster on the field. By removing one more Gemini monster in my deck from play I can special summon a Gemini monster from my hand, and I choose my Crusader of Endymion." Pippa explained.

(Crusader Of Endymion, light, level 4, spellcaster/Gemini, ATK 1900, DEF 1200)

"Oh, one more thing I need to mention, on the turn that I play Gemini's come forth, all Gemini monsters on the field gain their effects for one turn." Pippa added.

"A good move, but I still don't see where this is going. All of Philippa's monsters aren't strong enough to take down Eliza's Gladiator Beast." The narrator said.

"When Dark Valkyria gains her effect, I can place one spell counter on her, which gives her a 300 point boost." Pippa said. Dark Valkyria's attack points went up to 2100. Eliza laughed. "You're still 500 points short sweetheart." She pointed out.

"I know that, but Dark Valkyria has another effect. By removing that spell counter I can destroy one monster on the field." Pippa replied.

"Say what!" Eliza exclaimed.

"That's right. I destroy your Gladiator Beast Gaiodiaz." Pippa stated. Eliza gave a small wimper. "Next I activate Crusader of Endymion's effect, which lets me place a spell counter on a monster that can hold them, so I place a spell counter on Dark Valkyria. And by the way, on the turn I activate my Crusader's effect, he gain 600 attack points." Pippa added. Dark Valkyria's attack points went up to 2100 and Crusader of Endymion's attack points went up to 2500. "Next, I remove the counter that I just placed on Dark Valkyria to destroy your facedown." Pippa stated.

"Talk about a turn of events, Eliza's field is now wide open and Philippa looks like she's about the end this duel." The narrator said.

"Now I attack your Assault Beast with Prim Material Dragon." Pippa ordered. Assault beast was destroyed and Eliza's life points went down to 3400. "Next I attack you directly with my Valkyria and my Crusader." Pippa stated. Eliza's life points dropped down to 0.

"Good grief in two turns, a rookie took out a champion. I think Philippas gonna go a long way." The narrator said. Pippa walked over to Eliza.

"How could I lose to such a loser?" She questioned.

"Hey, no hard feelings right." Pippa said kindly.

"Whatever." Eliza responed. Pippa just turned away and left the field.

Griger was left speechless. "Get my point now." Yusei said.

"Yeah, she's...she's gonna be a tough one." Griger replied. The two of them laughed.

"Hey." Pippa said as she walked.

"Hey, that was a great duel." Yusei commented.

"I didn't think you'd take her down that fast." Griger said.

"That was just luck. But thanks. Who's next?" She asked.

"We don't know yet." Yusei replied.

"We've reach the halfway point people. The fourth match of the first round will be, Miss Akisa, verses Sir Ransburg." The Narrator announced. Akisa was about the same age as Yusei. She was tall with golden brown eyes and dark pink hair. "Is it me or have we seen her before?" Leo questioned. Yusei was just thinking the same thing. Sir Ransburg and Akisa entered the duel field. Luna suddenly cryed. "Luna, you Ok?" Leo asked with concern.

"There's something with her deck, it's like I can feel it in pain." Luna answered. A shadowy figure in a long brown coat stood at the back of the duel field. 'Show them what you're made of.' He though. Yusei's arm suddenly started to ache. 'There's something about her.' He thought.

"LET'S DUEL"

Akisa LP 4000

Sir Ransburg 4000

"Be ready fair maiden." Ransburg said and he drew a card. "I summon Masked Knight level the third."

(Masked Knight LV3, Earth, Level 3, warrior, ATK 1500, DEF 800)

"Now his ability most special, you shall lose 400 life points." Ransburg stated. Akisa's life points went down to 3600. "Now I call upon a spell, Level Up. Which allows me to send Masked knight level the third to the grave, and call forth Masked Knight Level the fifth." Ransburg explained.

(Masked Knight LV5, earth, level 5, warrior, ATK 2300)

"And now, his ability most special. You shall lose 1000 life points." Ransburg stated. Akisa's life points went down to 2600. "I shall end me turn with a face down."

Akisa LP 2600

Sir Ransburg LP 4000

"Fear not fair maiden, defeat is soon." Ransburg said. Akisa didn't reply. "A silent tongue, or have the viper taken hold of you."

"No. I getting tired of listening to your bad accent." Akisa said. "I summon wall of Ivy in defence mode."

(Wall of Ivy, Earth, Level 2, Plant DEF 1200)

"Next I play the spell, seed of deception, which lets me summon another level 2 or lower plant type monster from my hand. So I choose Copy Plant."

(Copy Plant, Earth, Level 1, Plant/tuner, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"Now I activate Copy Plants effect. It allows him to level up to the same level as one of your monster, and I can't think of anything more perfect than your Masked Knight." Akisa said.

"I don't fear you maiden." Ransburg replied.

"Well you should, because I'm tuning my monsters together to synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon."

(Black Rose Dragon, Fire, Level 7, Dragon/synchro, ATK 2400, DEF 1800)

Now Yusei's arm throbbed. "Yusei?" Pippa exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Yusei lied. They looked up at the duel. "That's the same dragon that attack us the other day." Yusei's arm continued to ache

"You mean you've seen that dragon before." Griger said. "Quite a few who come face to face with it never duel again."

In the VIP lounge, Jack's arm also gave a burst of pain. Fortunately for him, Goodwin and Lazar had their backs to him, and they didn't notice.

A strong wind picked up on the duel field. "What's going on?" Someone questioned.

"It's true you are the Black Rose, the great witch who's card cause true destruction." Ransburg said. "But I do not fear. I shall do battle with your dragon."

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect. Which lets me destroy all cards on the field." Akisa stated. Every card, including Black Rose Dragon was destroyed. "Next I play one card face down, then a field spell, Black garden. It's your move Ransburg." Akisa stated.

Akisa LP 2600

Sir Ransburg LP 4000

"Very well, I draw." Ransburg stated. "I play a spell, the warrior returning alive. Which lets me add one warrior from my grave to my hand, and I return masked knight level the third to my hand and summon him to the field."

"Hold it right there!" Akisa interrupted. "Black garden's effect activates. It cuts the attack points of your monster in half, and a rose token blossoms on my side of the field."

(Rose token, earth, level 1, plant, ATK 800, DEF 800)

Masked Knight's attack points went down to 750. "Attack point do not matter, because of Masked Knight's effect, you lose 400 life points." Ransburg replied strongly. Akisa's life points went down to 2200.

"I play my face down, Duple ganger." Akisa stated. "When I take damage from a monsters effect, you also take the damage." Ransburg growled as his life points went down to 3600. "I cast two cards face down, and let the witch make her move." He said.

"Be careful who you call a witch." Akisa replied threateningly.

Akisa LP 2200

Sir Ransburg LP 3600

"I play mark of the rose, which lets me take control of one of your monsters." Akisa said. Masked Knight appeared on Akisa's side of the field. "It looks like you knight has sworn his allegiance to me." Akisa said. "Now attack him directly!" Masked Knight attacked Sir Ransburg, and his Life Points went down to 2850. "I also play the equip spell, Vengeful servant, so when he goes back to you control when I end my turn, you lose life points equal to his original attack points." Akisa explained.

"You Dare." Sir Ransburg said angrily.

"Oh yes, I do dare. I end my turn." Akisa said. Masked Knight returned to Sir Ransburg's side of the field and Ransburg's life points went down to 1350. "You shall suffer dearly." Ransburg stated. "I play my trap card, Level change. With this I can send my Masked Knight Level the 3rd to the graveyard, and summon Masked Knight Level the 5th."

"You forgot about Black Garden's effect, when you summon a monster, it's attack points are cut in half, and I get another rose token." Akisa reminded him.

Akisa LP 2200

Sir Ransburg LP 1350

"Now you shall fall." Ransburg stated. "Now I sacrifice Masked Knight Level the 5th, to summon Masked Knight, Level the 7th!"

(Masked Knight LV7, earth, level 7, warrior, ATK 2900)

"Black Garden, do your thing." Akisa ordered. Masked Knights attack points went down to 1450. "And I'll be getting another Rose token." Akisa stated.

"That does not matter, for I play the spell, Glory shield. With it my Masked Knight can't be effected by your spells." Ransburg explained. "Masked Knight, Unleash your powers on the rose token." He ordered. Although Akisa's rose token wasn't destroyed, her life points still went down to 1550. "And now, with Glory shield's effect I destroy your Duple Ganger trap card." Ransburg stated. "My turns not over yet, witch. I unleash Masked Knight effect most special. You lose 1500 life points." Akisa's life points went down to just 50. "I end my turn." Ransburg stated.

"Well I guess that's that." Griger said.

"Do you just have a habit of doubting the girls." Pippa said. Griger looked at her.

"She's not beaten at all, she's just getting warmed up." Yusei stated.

Akisa LP 0050

Sir Ransburg 1350

"Any last cards or words, witch?" Ransburg asked.

"Yeah, I play mystical space typhoon, to destroy my black garden." Akisa stated.

"What?" Ransburg exclaimed.

"Now thanks to the effect of my Black rose dragon, by sacrificing my three Rose tokens I can summon back to the field, Black Rose Dragon!" Akisa stated.

"A good move, but but she still can't win. I think this duel's over." Griger stated.

"Oh yeah it's over, but it's gonna go how you think." Yusei stated.

"He's right, Black Rose Dragon's got a nasty stink in its thrones." Pippa stated.

"Nastier than the thrones it's already shown." Griger replied.

"Yep." Yusei stated.

"Now, by taking a plant monster that's in my graveyard and removing it from play, your Masked Knights Attack points go to 0." Akisa stated.

"No, I can't lose, I spent all year working on this costume for this tournament, take it easy." Ransburg pleaded.

"I am taking it easy. Black Rose Dragon attack!" Akisa ordered. Ransburg's life points dropped to 0.

"Not a bad win Akisa." The dark figure in the corn said quietly. He had been watching the whole duel. "But I got a feeling that your really fight, is about to start. Good luck."


	25. Chapter 25

**Back again, with another chapter. I know people are starting to think tha there will be no YuseiXPippa, but I promise you, it is coming. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Glad you are enjoying it, Please leave R&R this chapter too. Love you guys.**

**Chapter 24**

"Welcome Back ladies and gentlemen." The narrator said. "It's time for the first turbo duel of this year's fortune Cup. It's Yusei Fudo, verses Sheera."

"So what do you know about this Sheera?" Yusei asked.

"Not a lot, just that no-one knows who he really is, he never takes off those creepy robes. He's good apparently, and certainly one to be careful around." Pippa answered. "You gonna use star dust dragon?"

"I don't intend to." Yusei answered. He was still worried about what it might do to Pippa if he did summon it.

"OK, good luck." Pippa replied.

Another turbo duelist pulled up outside the kiba dome. "Jack Atlas, I can't believe you didn't invite me to your little party. Then again, it's gonna be fun crashing it." He said to himself. He revved his engine and went straight up to the kiba dome, ignoring the securities orders to stop. He dived inside and quickly changed into a security uniform he'd acquired earlier. He jumped out in front of the securities. "We got this was blocked off, head over to the east sector." He said.

"You heard him." One of the real securities said. The securities raced off in another direction. The turbo duelist turned round and immediately ran into trouble. Lazar and Sheera were heading straight for him. "We need you to get Yusei as worked up as possible." Lazar said. The turbo duelist hid behind a corner. "But don't expect this to be easy, this satellite knows what he's doing. He even managed to defeat Jack Atlas in an off the record duel."

"What." The turbo duelist said before he could stop himself. Sheera heard him, and threw a card in the direction of the sound. There was a small cracking sound and a mouse ran out from behind the turbo duelist's hiding place. "You've got rats." Sheera said and continued walking down the hall way. Lazar followed him.

'I've got to duel this Yusei guy.' The turbo duelist thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for our fifth match of the first round. Yusei verses Sheera." The Narrator announced. Both Yusei and Sheera took their places on the track. "Hey Sheera, put that satellite in his place!" Someone in the audience shouted.

"Why are they putting down Yusei?" Leo wondered.

"You new domino guy's, really have a habit of doubting or putting down the underdogs." Pippa stated as she watched from the competitors lounge.

"You think he's gonna win?" Griger asked.

"Yep." Pippa replied.

"He had the same faith in you, you know that." Griger stated.

"We just know what we're capable of." Pippa replied.

"It time to get this duel under way. Gentlemen, start your engines." The narrator instructed. The duel mode engaged, and the speed world field spell activated. Sheera revived his engine. Suddenly an alarm rang in Jack's mind. 'Only one duelist revs their engine like that before a duel.' He thought. As the green light came on, both Yusei and Sheera blasted off the start line. Sheera suddenly ripped off his fire design rode. "Surprise, didn't expect to see me out here did you." The turbo duelist said.

"This is the mother of all surprises. That's not Sheera, that's the former world champion, Hunter Pase"

"What the hell is he doing, where's Sheera?" Pippa questioned.

In the VIP lounge Lazar came up to Goodwin. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation." Lazar stated quietly.

Sheera was lying unconscious in his underwear in a bathroom just down the hall from the duel field. "He just snuck up behind me." he muttered, when he had regained consciousness.

"So are you gonna except my challenge satellite. Or are you gonna back down?" Hunter stated. "You'd be better of duelling me anyway, you don't want to duel Sheera, he's a real bore." Yusei suddenly smiled.

"Bring it on." He said.

"Alright!" Hunter whooped.

"I'm not sure if this is ah...well I er..." The narrator didn't know what to say. Goodwin suddenly appeared on a screen in front of him. "If you're waiting for my approval, then... Let this duel go ahead." Goodwin said.

"Director Goodwin has allowed Hunter's challenge. The duel is on." The Narrator announced.

"LET'S DUEL"

Yusei LP 4000, Speed counters 0

Hunter LP 4000, Speed counters 0

"The first moves mine, and I summon burning skull head, in attack mode." Hunter stated.

(Buring Skull head, fire, level 3, zombie, ATK 1000, DEF 800)

"I end my turn by placing three cards face down." Hunter said.

Yusei LP 4000, Speed counters 1

Hunter LP 4000, Speed counters 1

"I'm up then, and I summon speed warrior in attack mode." Yusei stated.

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

"It looks like Yuseis wasting no time getting on the offensives. Speed warriors attack points are double in the summoning phase." Speed warriors attack points went up to 1800.

"Watch his face downs." Pippa said, as she watched.

"Speed warrior attack." Yusei ordered.

"Sorry but I play my zero guard trap card, which lets me reduce burning skull head's attack points to 0 and make him immune to your attack." Hunter explained. Burning skull head's attack points went down to 0, and it wasn't destroyed but hunter's life points went down to 2200.

"That was a big sacrifice to save such a weak monster." Pippa stated.

"Knowing Hunter, he needs it, and that can only mean bad news for your friend." Griger replied.

"Just one thing, shouldn't he have lost his speed counter?" Pippa questioned. "He took over 1000 points of damage."

"I give you the doom accelerator trap. This gives me 1 speed counter for every 500 points of damage I take, starting right now." Hunter explained as his speed counters went up to 4.

"Nice move, but it'll take more than that to shake me. I play two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei LP 4000 Speed counters 2

Hunter LP 2200 Speed counters 5

"It's my turn, and I'm taking this duel up a gear with the summon speeder spell." Hunter stated. "Now that I have more than 4 speed counters, I can use this to special summon a new monster, so say hello to Skull Base. Next I realise both of my monsters to summon Skull Flame." Hunter explained.

(Skull Flame, fire, level 8, Zombie, ATK 2600, DEF 2000)

Yusei quickly but quietly played his Slip Stream trap card. Hunter didn't notice. "Sorry kid, but I'm here to duel Jack Atlas and regain my title." Hunter stated. "Skull Flame, burn up his speed warrior and his life points." Speed warrior was destroyed, and Yusei's life points went down to 2300. He also lost a speed counter. "I'm just getting warmed up, I play the speed booster trap card, Which allows me to burn life points out of you equal to the difference in our speed counters time's 100." Hunter explained. "Oh, and that'll happen once a turn. Sorry Satellite, but I'm here to burn rubber, take names, and kick Jack Atlas' a** to regain my title, and no one is gonna stop me."

"Talks a lot, doesn't he. But he is about to get it big time." Pippa said.

"Unfortunately he's able to put his money where his mouth is. Especially in this case because he's got a big advantage. But I don't see how Yusei's gonna give it to him big time?" Griger replied.

"You mean you didn't see it?" Pippa said.

"See what?" Griger asked. He looked back at the duel on the screen to see Yusei smiling. "What's he so happy about?"

'Man Yusei's good with that trap card. If I end up duelling him, I'm gonna have to be careful when I use speed spells' Pippa thought.

"Time to turn up the heat, because you're about to lose more points." Hunter said. Speed booster activated and Yusei life points went down to 1900. "I'm on the fast track to glory. Don't blink or you'll miss me. I play one card face down." Hunter said. "I'm bring a whole new intercity to turbo duelling, I gonna leave the world in my dust, I'm gonna..." Hunter trailed off when he looked back to see Yusei right behind him, and gasped.

"You're gonna what Hunter?" Yusei said with a smirk.

"How the hell are you keeping up with me?" Hunter shouted, he looked back at his screen and saw Yusei's slip stream trap card. "Slip Stream, Oh man you gotta be kidding me!" Hunter shouted.

"That's right hunter. I'm sure you know what this card does, it's gives me the same number of speed counters you had, when you played your summon speeder spell." Yusei explained.

"So that's while he was smiling." Griger said.

"Yep." Pippa replied.

"Talk about slick." Griger commented.

"Not bad Yusei, but you're still not good enough to keep up with me. I play the trap card acceleration zone, which cranks me up a gear." Hunter stated. Hunters duel runner raced off at a frighteningly high speed.

"Incredible, hunters speed counter has rocketed to ten." The narrator stated.

"Come on Yusei try and catch me now." Hunter said coldly.

Yusei LP 1900 speed counters 6

Hunter LP 2200 speed counters 11

"I intend to Hunter. I play the summon speeder spell." Yusei stated. "Thanks to this I can summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defence mode."

(Quilbolt hedgehog, Earth, Level 2, beast, ATK 800, DEF 800)

"Next I normal summon Junk Synchron."

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"Thanks to Junk Synchron's effect I can summon a level 2 monster from my graveyard, so I'm bringing back Speed warrior." Speed warrior appeared on the field. "Next I tune Juck Sychron with speed warrior, to synchro summon Junk warrior."

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Let's rev it up! But before I attack, thanks to junk warrior's effect, I can add quilbolt hedgehog's attack points to Junk warrior's." Junk warrior's attack points went up to 3100.

"Sorry satellite, but my speed booster trap can stop the same number of attacks as our difference in speed counters, and at the moment that's five." Hunter stated. Yusei growled.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." He stated.

"Come on Yusei." Pippa said quietly.

Yusei LP 1900 Speed counters 7

Hunter LP 2200 speed counters 12

"Hunter is totally maxed out, it doesn't get faster than 12 speed counters people." The narrator said.

"I play the accelerate speed spell, which lets me draw another two cards." Hunter stated. "Oh yeah, it's in my hand!" He shouted. "I play the spped spell, end of storm." Hunter said.

"He has end of storm!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Looks like your buddy's done for." Griger said. Pippa did have her doubts about Yusei winning now, End Of Storm was a powerful card.

"I'm sure you know what this does Yusei. I destroys every monster of the field, then we both take 300 points of damage for each monster we had on our field." Hunter explained. Yusei life points went down to 1300, and Hunters went down to 1900. "Now by removing Skull Flame in my graveyard from play I can summon Supersonic Skull Flame."

(Supersonic Skull Flame, Wind, Level 10, Zombie, ATK 3000, DEF 2000)

"Supersonic Skull Flame, attack that satellite directly." Hunter ordered.

"Sorry Hunter, but I play the trap card scrap iron scare crow, with this I can block your attack." Yusei said.

"Nice, but let's see if you can block my speed booster trap." Hunter said. Yusei life points went down to 800.

"Still think Yusei can win?" Griger asked.

"Don't knock him just yet." Pippa said. She'd seen him duel and he had a habit of pulling something out the bag at the last minute.

"I'm not done yet, thanks to Supersonic Skull Flame's effect I can deal you 400 points of damage for every burning skull head in my graveyard." Hunter stated. Yusei life points went down to 400.

Yusei LP 0400 speed counters 8

Hunter LP 1900 speed counters 12

"It's my turn, and I'm gonna slow things down a bit. With the speed spell shift down." Yusei's speed counters dropped to 2.

"What on earth is he doing?" Jack questioned. Goodwin didn't care, he only wanted to see Yusei's mark of the dragon.

"Thanks to this I can draw two cards." Yusei stated. "Now I summon, Nitro Synchron."

(Nitro Synchron, Fire, Level 2 Machine/tuner, ATK 300)

"Thanks to Quilbolt Hedgehog's effect, I can bring him back from the graveyard. Next I play the give and take trap card, which lets me summon one monster from my graveyard to your field, so I'm gonna give you Junk synchron in defence mode." Junk Synchron appeared on Hunters field. "Oh, one thing I need to mention, the level of Junk synchron is added to my Quilbolt." Yusei added. Quilbolt hedgehog's level went up to 5. "Now I tune my monsters up to synchron summon, Nitro Warrior."

(Nitro Warrior, Fire, level 7, warrior/synchro, ATK 2800, DEF 1800)

"Let's rev it up one more time."

"Did you forget my Speed booster trap, I can deflect a total of 10 attacks at the moment." Hunter stated.

"Yep, but Nitro warrior lets me draw another card." Yusei stated. 'But I've got to draw the right card. Come on.' Yusei thought. He drew his card. "Just what I needed, I play the speed spell, gash stor, this destroys every spell and trap on the field, so say goodbye to your speed booster." Yusei said.

"This ain't over." Hunter said.

"It will be, I activate Nitro warriors effect, because I activated a spell card, He gets an extra thousand attack points." Yusei replied. Nitro warriors attack points went up to 3800. "Nitro warrior attack." Yusei ordered. Supersonic Skull Flame was destroyed, and Hunters life point went down to 1100. "I'm still ahead." Hunter stated.

"Not for long, you see when nitro warrior destroys a monster in battle and you have a monster in defence mode, that monster is switched to attack mode and nitro warrior can attack it." Yusei explained. Junk synchron was switched to attack mode.

"Say what!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Nitro, take him out!" Yusei ordered. Hunters life points dropped to 0 and his runner came to a halt.

"Told you he could do it." Pippa said.

"You two really are made of it aren't you." Griger said. "Well, guess I've got my work cut out."

Hunter was sitting on the ground laughing. "Oh yeah!" He shouted

"That was a great duel Hunter." Yusei said.

"Don't think I'm taking this lose sitting down satellite." Hunter stated. "I probably should have stood up before I said that." Yusei couldn't help but smile. "Man, I thought I had you." Hunter said before he started laughing again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi again. and guess what, my summer has started. (FINALLY) :)) updates plan to be more frequant. But I need you to wait for a bit, because I start work next week, but i will try to update. Oh thanks to everyone who R&Red the last chapter. Please R&R this one too, (pretty please) **

Chapter 25

The day ended with the last duel of the first round. "Listen up folks." The narrator said. "The match ups have been made, 8 duelists remain, but only four can go through to the semi finals." A screen showed who would be playing who in the next round, Yusei was up against Griger, and Pippa would be against a duelist named Peeta Crump, he looked around 40, with a bushy black hair that was going grey. He was wearing a dark blue suit and tie. "Good luck to the remaining duelists and we will see you tomorrow." The narrator signed off.

"Oh man Yusei's up against Griger." Leo said.

"Unfortunately that's the least of Yusei's worries, I heard Grigers got a brand new duel runner. It's supposed to be unbeatable." Yanagi stated.

'I can't let Griger win. I know, I'll sneak into his garage, I could see what he's got planned and tell Yusei.' Leo thought.

"Um, Leo, you ok?" Luna asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, Oh, yeah, I just left something, somewhere else. Anyway I'm gonna go find Decester, see you guys later." Leo said and he ran off.

In Goodwin's office, Lazar gave Griger a trap card. "This should help you in your duel." Lazar said.

"This is perfect." Griger replied and added the card to his deck.

"Don't forget Griger, we need you to bring out Yusei's mark of the dragon." Goodwin stated.

"I haven't forgotten. But when I do can I trust on your word to help the people of my village?" Griger asked.

"Yes of course. How is your family, have you heard any word?" Goodwin asked.

"Nothing, I hope their all Ok." Griger replied.

"I'm sure they are." Goodwin replied. His response made Griger a little uneasy.

Griger left the room and walked down the corridor. Jack appeared at the other end and walked up to Griger. The pair glared at each other. "Nice outfit." Jack said.

"I don't have time to trash talk with you, what do you want?" Griger asked coldly.

"Just this, don't even think of beating Yusei in your duel tomorrow, he's all mine." Jack stated. "Then again, I shouldn't worry too much, you were barely able to beat that little brat in the first round."

"Listen up Jack, my job is to put Yusei through the ringer, so in the mean time stay out of my way unless you want to get hurt." Griger threatened. He walked past Jack, bored of the conversation. 'You had better not interfere with my destiny Griger.' Jack thought.

Mean while, Leo had found Griger's garage, and started looking for a way in. "That will do it." He said. He scrambled in through a window, but fell to the ground on the other side, he set off the alarms and was knocked out. Griger walked up to his garage, armed with a crowbar. He opened the door and found the place deserted. As he looked around he stumbled on an unconscious Leo on the ground. "What are you doing in here?" Griger questioned.

Pippa, Yusei, and Luna had got worried and had set out to look for Leo. "Any luck Luna?" Yusei asked.

"No, I'm worried." Luna replied.

"Don't be, if your brother's out here we'll find him." Yusei replied. He called Pippa on his communicator which was built into his runner. Pippa was looked to the west of the tops. She stopped her runner when the communicator started bleeping. "Hey Yusei did you find him?" She asked.

"Afraid not, and I guessing you not had any luck either." Yusei replied. Pippa shook her head. She fell silent when the sound of heavy footsteps approached from an alley way. Griger came out with Leo, still unconscious, over his shoulder. "Pippa, is everything Ok?" Yusei asked.

"Hold on a sec Yusei." Pippa replied. "Griger what are you doing with Leo?" Pippa asked strongly. She didn't trust Griger at all now.

"Relax, he's fine. He broke into my garage, I found him out cold on the floor." Griger replied.

"Pippa, what's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Griger found Leo." Pippa told him.

"Griger?" Yusei replied.

"I haven't got the whole story yet. I'll meet you guys in a few minutes." Pippa replied and she turned off the communicator. Yusei didn't like the sound of what was happening, so he went to find her. Luna went back to the apartment.

Pippa still didn't trust Griger, as she stepped forward to take Leo from him. "Are you sure you can carry him, wouldn't it throw your balance off?" Griger said.

"I'll manage." Pippa replied. Griger still didn't hand Leo over. Pippa gave him a death glare.

"What's with that face?" Griger asked.

"Just give me Leo please." Pippa asked, trying not to get too cooked up.

"Let me take him back. Anyway you don't have another helmet, if you were to come off, it could easily kill him." Griger said. Pippa didn't like this. She'd had enough big guys try and harm her and the kids that Ann looked after in her back in the satellite. The sound of a duel runner engine broke the conversation. Yusei pulled up, took off his helmet, and walked over to Pippa. One glance at the stern look she was giving Griger, and he knew this wasn't good. "Griger, I'll ask nicely just once more, will you just give Leo to me." Pippa said. Yusei looked at the unconscious Leo over Griger's shoulder.

"What did you do Griger?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing, I found him like this in my garage." Griger stated. "Look, let me take him back." Yusei nodded in agreement. Pippa looked at him.

'What is he thinking?' She thought. Yusei went ahead on his runner. Pippa picked hers up and followed Griger, she had to make sure that Griger didn't harm Leo.

When they reached the apartment, Griger gave Leo to Pippa, who took him into his room and put him in bed. Yusei and Griger went to talk outside. "Thanks for bringing Leo back, I owe you one." Yusei said.

"Forget it, the boy was just trying to help you out. And is that girl always that protective?" Griger asked.

"Only when it's someone she doesn't trust. Plus she's had to protect about a dozen people, from a group of thugs for the last 18 months, on her own." Yusei replied.

"How you know that?" Griger asked.

"I help her kick their backsides before we came here." Yusei replied.

"So she's from the satellite too." Griger said.

"Yeah, keep it to yourself though will you." Yusei replied. "She's managed to get away with it, and it might keep things slightly easier if it stayed that way."

"Yeah sure." Griger replied.

"So are you gonna call security?" Yusei asked.

"No, I'm not gonna punish him just because he was trying to help you win our duel tomorrow. Even if he had managed to get what he wanted, you're still going down. I may be a good guy off the track, but trust me you don't want to mess with me when I'm turbo duelling. I got a lot riding on this tournament for me and my future." Griger stated.

"What like a big trophy?" Yusei replied slightly coldly.

"Big trophy, no, the future I'm on about is for me and my family." Griger replied. "What about you and Pippa?"

"Our friends, we don't have a choice in the matter." Yusei stated.

"Let me guess, he made you an offer that you couldn't refuse." Griger said.

"It's more forced, but yeah we couldn't refuse. How'd you know, he came to you too?" Yusei asked. Griger nodded.

"He offered me a chance to rebuild my family's village, after it was destroyed in a natural disaster." Griger stated. "You see how much I need to win this tournament now."

"You can't trust Goodwin's word Griger." Yusei stated.

"Easy for you to say, but I need his help to rebuild my village." Griger replied.

"Can't you see that you're being used?" Yusei said.

"If it's the only way to help my village and family, then Goodwin can use me all he wants." Griger replied. "Sorry, but I can't afford to lose tomorrow."

"Neither can I." Yusie replied.

"Then I guess we'll leave it at that, may the best man win." Griger said, he turned to leave. "You're a good guy Yusei, and in a perfect world we'd both get what we want tomorrow. But the world isn't perfect, one of us has to lose, and that is gonna be you." Griger left the apartment without another word.

Yusei walked back into the living room, Pippa was sitting on the couch, rubbing her leg. "You alight?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, it just aches a bit." Pippa replied.

"Let me have a look." Yusei said.

"Yusei don't worry, it'll be fine by the morning." Pippa insisted. But Yusei knelt down in front of her anyway and unwrapped the bandgage. It hadn't changed much in the last couple of days. It wasn't as swollen, and the cut didn't look so bad, but the bruising was very dark. "How can you walk around on this? Let alone ride your runner with it?" Yusei asked.

"Please don't say you're gonna be as fussy and frety as Ann now." Pippa replied.

"Well if you go wondering around with injuries like this and say nothings wrong, I can understand why she fusses and frets." Yusei replied.

"Look Yusei I am being honest here, it's not as bad as it looks." Pippa stated. Yusei gently prodded the most bruies area on her shin, which caused her to wince. "That's were it's the worst?" He asked.

"Yeah." Pippa replied.

"Right, back in a sec." Yusei said. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

'Why can't I stop think about him?' Pippa wondered 'I mean I can admit it to myself that I like him, but there is no way he can feel the same way about me. Oh god, this isn't even the time to be thinking about it. Your friends could be in trouble right now.' Yusei came back in with an ice pack, and a fresh bandage. He put the bandage on the coffee table in front of the couch, and gently placed the ice pack on her leg. Pippa winced at first, but then relaxed. After a bit Yusei wrapped her leg in the bandage and sat next to her on the couch. "Thanks." Pippa said. She looked at him. Noticing that he was giving her a look that he had never given her before. "What?" Pippa asked.

"Nothing." Yusei replied.

"No it's not nothing. You tell me off for saying that, so now I'm doing the same." Pippa stated. "What is it?"

"You'll either laugh or not get it, or maybe hit me when I say it." Yusei replied.

"When you say what?" Pippa asked. An idea came into Yusei's head, he might not have to say it, but it could still go down badly. He put one arm over her shoulders and brought her closer to him. Pippa didn't object to this. His head tilted slightly sideways and he moved closer still. Pippa found herself doing the same. Their lips were less than an inch apart, when, _beep, beep, beep._

Yusei moved back, Pippa flushed bright red, Yusei also blushed a little. But cleared his throat and went out to the small garage, just down stairs from the apartment, which contained his and Pippa's runners. He hit the answer call button on the screen and Blister appeared on the screen. "Blister." Yusei said. Pippa stood next to him

"Hey Yusei, I found your friends bunker, but the whole place has been trashed." Blister said.

"Trashed!" Yusei exclaimed, "But there Ok right." Yusei said. Blister shook his head.

"There missing, I can't find a trase." He said. "And I hate to say it, but it's the same with Pippa's buds." Pippa's heart sank.

"Blister what happened? Did Goodwin take them?" Yusei asked.

"No idea, but here's where it goes cold, when I hacked into security database, I couldn't find a trase of them, it's like they've just vanished, and if Goodwin did take them, they could be anywhere by now." Blister said. "I'll keep looking and call you back if I find anything." Blister said. The screen went black as the signal was cut off. Tears formed in Pippa's eyes.

"Hey." Yusei said. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Nothings gonna happen to any of our friends I promise." Yusei said. Pippa was still fighting back the tears as she buried her face in the crock of his neck. He held her a little tighter until she'd calmed down. They went back up to the apartment, and sat on the couch. Yusei still had his arms around Pippa, and her head was reating on his collor bone. She felt like a child, but Yusei knew how she was feeling, they were here, and their friends were somewhere that they couldn't reach. There was nothing neither of them could do about it, and it was that fact that was causing both of them the most pain. He looked down at her and saw a tear roll down her face. He was pretty sure she was asleep because her eyes were shut. Yusei took off one of his gloves and wiped her tear away with his thumb. He rested his head against hers, before he fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, back again (told you I'd up date more frequantly.) It's not as quick as I would like. (Got a summer job and it's still a little tight right now) But I hope you all enjoy this chapter. please R&R.**

Chapter 26

"Welcome back forks." The narrator said. "8 duelists left, but only one can win that duel with Jack Atlas. First on the track, we've got Yusei vs Griger." Yusei was getting set for his duel when Leo came in.

"Yusei I'm really sorry about last night, I was just trying to help." Leo said.

"I understand Leo, but cheating isn't the answer. Besides I don't need to cheat to beat Griger." Yusei said confidently.

"Go for it Yusei." Leo replied. Yusei raced out on to the track followed by Griger on his huge duel. Both duelists lined up at the start line.

"You call that thing a duel runner, Yusei. Did it come with training wheels for you?" Griger teased.

"Just because you're bigger, doesn't mean you're better Griger." Yusei replied.

"Let's get this duel under way." The narrator said. The duel mode engaged, and the count down began.

Yusei LP 4000, speed counters 0

Griger LP 4000, speed counters 0

"LET'S DUEL."

Both duelists blasted off the start line. "I'll make the first move Yusei." Griger stated. "I summon Spell reactor RE."

(Spell Reactor RE, Dark, level 3, machine, ATK 1200, DEF 900)

"I also play three face downs, you're up Yusei." Griger stated.

Yusei LP 4000, speed counters 1

Griger LP 4000, speed counters 1

"My turn." Yusei stated. He was about to play a card when sound of Grigers engine put him off.

"How's Yusei meant to concentrate with 3000 horse power ringing in his ears?" Leo said.

"I play a face down, then I summon speed warrior." Yusei stated.

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

"I play my trap card hidden shoulders, which lets me summon a level four monster from my hand, so I'm summoning trap reactor WI-FI." Griger stated.

(Trap Reactor WI-IF, Dark, Level 4, machine, ATK 800, DEF 1800)

"I think I know what Grigers going for guy's Yusei needs to rev it up fast." Leo said.

"Don't worry he can do this." Pippa said. 'He had better, for the sake of our friends.' She thought.

"When Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack points double." Yusei stated. Speed Warriors attack points went up to 1800. "Now attack his spell reactor." Yusei ordered. Speed Warrior attacked and Grigers life points went down to 3400. But spell reactor remained on the field. "No way!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Sorry Yusei but I had the fake explostion trap card, which lets me save my Spell reactor, it also lets me summon a level five monster from my hand, and I'm bringing out Summon Reactor SK." Griger stated.

(Summon Reactor Sk, wind, level 5, machine, ATK 2000, DEF 1400)

"Now I play my Delta Reactor trap card, which lets me send all of my monsters to the graveyard, and summon, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE." Griger stated.

(Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, wind, level 8, machine, ATK 3000, DEF 2500)

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

'You'd better have a plan Yusei.' Pippa thought.

Yusei LP 4000, speed counters 2

Griger LP 3400, speed counters 2

"It's my turn." Griger stated. "SKY FIRE, take out speed warrior!" Speed warrior was destroyed and Yusei life points went down to 1900 and he lost all his speed counters. 'Come on Yusei.' Pippa thought. 'You made me a promise.'

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Griger said.

Yusei LP 1900, speed counters 1

Griger LP 3400, speed counters 3

"I summon shield warrior in defence mode." Yusei stated.

(Sheild warrior, earth, Level 3, ATK 100, DEF 1600)

"Too bad he can't shield you from my assulte. When you summon a monster you lose 800 life points, and that monster is destroyed." Griger stated. Sheild warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points went down to 1100.

"I play a face down and end my turn." Yusei stated.

Yusei LP 1100, speed counters 2

Griger LP 3400, speed counters 4

"It's my turn." Griger stated 'I don't doubt that one of those cards could turn the tables, so I'll have to turn them first." Griger thought. "SKY FIRE attack him directly!" Griger ordered.

"I play my trap, waste land tornado." Yusei stated. "I can use this to destroy one trap card on the field, and I pick my limiter break." Yusei's other face down was destroyed.

"Why are you destroying your own card?" Griger said.

"Because with this cards destruction, I can bring back speed warrior in defence mode, so I wound take any damage." Yusei stated. Griger snarled

"I play one card face down and end my turn." He stated.

Yusei LP 1100 , speed counters 3

Griger LP 3400, speed counters 5

"I summon massive warrior in attack mode." Yusei stated.

(Massive Warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 600)

"Did you forget SKY FIRE's effect?" Griger said. Massive Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points went down to 300.

"I play the speed spell Zero Reverse, which means I can bring back Massive Warrior." Yusei stated.

"But it's attack points go to 0, so whats the point of that?" Griger asked.

"I'll show you, thanks to turbo boosters effect, I can special summon it to the field."

(Turbo booster, earth, level 1, machine, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"I also play speed boosters other effect, by tributing it, I can destroy one of your monsters when another attacks." Yusei explained. "And thanks to Massive warriors effect, I won't take any damage." Turbo booster, and SKY FIRE were destroyed.

"Talk about a come back." Leo said.

"I play my Chariot pile trap card. Which lets me hit you 800 points of damage a turn." Griger stated. Spicks came out of Grigers rear wheels. "You won't beat me Yusei!"

Yusei LP 300, speed counters 4

Griger LP 3400, speed counters 6

"It's my turn, and Chariot pile is about to spear your life points." Griger said.

"Sorry Griger, but I can sacrifice Massive warrior and save me life points." Yusei stated.

"You're only delaying your defeat." Griger replied.

Yusei LP 300, speed counters 5

Griger LP 3400, speed counters 7

"My move, and I summon Junk Synchron." Yusei stated

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"Thanks to his effect, I can bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard, and I chose speed warrior." Yusei stated. Speed warrior reappeared on the field. "Next I give him a little tune up to summon Junk Warrior, let's rev it up!"

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Now, send his life points to the junk pile!" Yusei ordered.

"Not good enough Yusei, Chariot Piles got another effect, I can pay 800 life points to deflect your attack and destroy your monster." Griger stated. His life points went down to 2600, and Junk Warrior was destroyed.

"I play one card face down, and end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei LP 300, speed counters 6

Griger LP 2600, speed counters 8

"It's my move, and I summon, Black Bomb."

(Black Bomb, dark, level 3, machine/tuner, ATK 100, DEF 1100)

"When this card is summoned, I can summon one level 4 dark monster from my graveyard, so I'm bringing back, Trap reactor WI-FI. Now I tune my monsters up to synchro summon, Dark Strike FIRE." Griger stated.

(Dark Strike FIRE, Dark, level 7, machine ATK 2600)

"Now he's going to end this duel with a direct attack."

"Sorry Griger, but I play trap card, Synchro spirit, which lets me remove a sychron monster from my graveyard to summon the monsters I used to sychro summon it." Yusei said. Junk Sychron and Speed warrior appeared on the field. Griger's Dark Strike FIRE attacked Junk sychron, but it wasn't destroyed. "How did he survive that?" Griger asked.

"By removing my Sheild warrior, I can prevent one monster from being destroyed." Yusei stated.

"Then I guess I'll activate Chariot Piles effect, which deals 800 points of damage unless you tribute your other monster." Griger said.

"Then that's what I'll do." Yusei said. Speed warrior was destroyed.

"You've got an answer to everything don't you. Let's what you can do about my ultimate flare trap card. With this I can summon an ultimate flare token."

(Ultimate flare token, earth, level 10, machine, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"Anyone know what that does?" Leo asked.

"I hate to think." Pippa replied.

"Your defeat is sealed Yusei, on my next turn your fininshed, because I can slam you with 2000 points of damage." Griger stated.

Yusei LP 300, speed counters 7

Griger LP 2600, speed counters 9

Yusei drew a card and smiled. "Hey Pippa bet you a hot dog Yusei wins on this turn." Leo said, seeing Yusei crack a smile.

"I summon tuning supporter in attack mode." Yusei stated.

(Tuning Supporter, Earth, level 1, warrior, ATK 100, DEF 300)

"Now I tune my two monsters together to sychro summon, Armery Arm."

(Armery Arm, earth, Level 4, machine/sychro/union, ATK 1800, DEF 0)

"That's not going to help you Yusei." Griger stated.

"Yes it is, thanks to Tuning supporters effect I can draw one more card." Yusei replied. 'Come on. Be the card I need.' He thought. Yusei drew his card and smiled again.

"Was that a smile?" Leo wondered.

'Come on Yusei.' Pippa thought. Yusei's grin grew.

"Ok, that's defiantly a smile." Leo said.

"I play the speed spell, Sychron Return." Yusei stated. "No that I have more than 5 speed counters, I can summon a sychro monster that's been removed for play. So I'm bringing back Junk Warrior!" Junk warrior reappead on the field. "Now I activate Armery Arms effect. I can equip it to my Junk warrior so that he can gain 1000 attack points." Junk warrior attack points went up to 3300.

"What!" Griger exclaimed.

"I'm sure you know whats next. Junk warrior attack his Dark Strike FIRE." Yusei ordered. Dark Strike FIRE was destroyed and Grigers life points went down to 1900. "This duel isn't over Yusei." Griger stated.

"Yes it is, I activate Armeryarms other effect, which lets me attack again. So this duel is over." Yusei stated. Junk warrior attack and Grigers life points hit 0, his runner came to a stand still.

"He did it, he won!" Leo shouted while jumping up and down.

"But if the duels over, how come those spike things on Grigers wheels haven't vanished?" Luna asked. Pippa looked up and saw that Luna was right.

"Wow, Yusei manages to pull off another come from behind victory." The narrator said. Yusei pulled up next to Griger.

"Are you Ok Griger?" Yusei asked.

"Come on Yusei, it your victory la..." The narrators mic suddenly shut off.

"I'm fine Yusei. But it's not over." Griger said, judging from the volume he had a mic.

"Um, what's going on?" Luna questioned. The narrator tapped his mic.

"Hello is this thing on, testing 123." It clearly wasn't on at all.

"Yusei, I was hoping to do this differently, but if it has to be this way, so be it." Griger said. Yusei could tell this wasn't good, by Grigers tone. "Remember what I said about my village?" Griger said.

"Yeah." Yusei replied.

"I learned the truth, Goodwin isn't gonna help me rebuild my village, how can he when it's not even there!" Griger bellowed.

"Griger what are you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"Look!" Griger shouted, the giant screen in the middle of the arena showed a mountain, at the foot of it was a huge smouldering crater. It looked like a nuclear explosion had destroyed something. "That's my village!" Griger shouted. "That all that's left after Goodwin destroyed it."

"How's he doing that, someone turn off the screen." Lazar shouted. He Goodwin and Jack were still in the VIP lounge that over looked the arena.

"Let him have his moment."Goodwin said.

"But Sir?" Lazar said.

"I hacked into Goodwin's files before the duel, and found that it wasn't a natural disaster. He decided to use our land as a little testing ground, he tried to summon his crimson dragon, but he couldn't control the power, so the entire village was destroyed." Griger explained.

"He's going to expose everything, we must silence him!" Lazar shouted. Goodwin didn't move. "Sir aren't you conserened?" Lazar asked.

"Don't worry. No one will believe him." Goodwin said. Jack wasn't sure what to believe.

"Griger, are you sure about all this?" Yusei asked.

"I saw the files myself Yusei, I'm certain. Now Goodwin's gonna pay for what he did!" Griger bellowed. He got on his run and raced around the track, going at a dangerously fast speed. "Griger!" Yusei shouted, and raced after him. Griger was building up more and more speed, before using the slopped track sides as a ramp to launch him and his runner directly at the VIP lounge. "NO!" Yusei shouted. He did the same as Griger, and use his runner to push Griger's off course. One of the spikes on Griger's wheels broke off, and went straight for Goodwin and Lazar. It would have certainly killed them if Goodwin hadn't caught the spike in his hand. It tore at his glove and sleeve of his waist coat, and should have taken his hand with it. "How are you doing that!" Jack shouted. Then he saw that Goodwin's hand and arm were made of metal. Jack gasped. Yusei and Griger went crashing down, fortunately their wheels landed first, so they weren't seriously injured. Griger grabbed Yusei by his Jacket. "Yusei, how could you I had him!" Griger shouted.

"I'm sorry Griger. But trying to kill Goodwin isn't gonna help." Yusei said.

"What am I meant to to then?" Griger shouted.

"You trust me to figure things out." Yusei replied. Griger snarled, and looked as if he was going to take it all out on Yusei, but Griger knew this wasn't Yusei's fault. Griger let go of Yusei before yelling Goodwin's name at the top of his lungs.

'S***. I knew Goodwin is a b******, but this is a whole knew level.' Pippa thought, Leo and Luna just stared at the screen in disbelieve.

"Man I feel sorry for Griger." Leo said.

"To think some one like Goodwin could do such a thing." Luna replied.

Yusei looked up at the VIP lounge, 'You've kidnapped, murdered, and hurt people physically and metally for that crimson dragon. Unless you have one heck of a reason, there is no way on earth am I going to help you summon the crimson dragon.' Yusei thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**Promised you I'd update sooner. only one review, oh well, hope you enjoy chapter 27.**

Chapter 27

Two securities came to take Griger away. "Yusei, promise me you'll take Goodwin down." Griger said. Yusei nodded. He went to the duelists lounge, where Pippa instantly jump on him, throwing her arms around his neck with such force, she completely cut off his air supply and almost took him clean off his feet. "God, and I thought I threw myself in danger." Pippa said. Yusei wrapped one arm behind her back. "I'm fine Pippa." Yusei said. Pippa unwrapped her arms from around Yusei's neck, and sat down on one of the couches.

Goodwin pulled on a new waist coat and glove. He turned to Jack who was staring at him suspiciously. "In case you were wondering, I was in an unfortunate accident seveal years ago." Goodwin stated. Jack still kept his suspious look. What Griger had said had made Jack think. 'Goodwin really does have a lot of secrets. So does that mean it's true about the threat he made to Yusei and Pippa?'

Akisa was waiting to enter the duel field, holding her mask. "You don't need that Akisa." Said a voice that sounded friendly to her.

"But Sayer, I can't face that crowd." Akisa said.

"Akisa, you're a physic, not a witch, and it's time the world knew that. It's time for us to stop hiding in the shadows." Sayer replied.

"It's the second duel of the second round. Next up we have the Akisa also known as the Black Rose, and the duelling detective, Commander Coda." The narrator announced. Both duellists entered the duel arena.

"Last time she duelled she almost took out the whole building." Leo stated.

"Let's get this duel started. Duellists activate your dueldisks." The narrator instructed.

"LET'S DUEL"

Akisa LP 4000

Commander Coda LP 4000

"I'm starting this duel off with violet witch." Akisa stated.

(Violet Witch, dark, level 3, spellcaster, ATK 1100)

"I also play the field spell, black garden." Akisa added.

"Well, well, our black rose has a green thumb." Commander Coda teased.

"I play a face down, and it's your turn." Akisa stated.

"A good move, but very predictable, I've studied you Black Rose, and I know your every card and move." Commander Coda stated. "Which is why I just play one card face down and end my turn."

"Just one card, he can't win like that, can he?" The narrator said.

Akisa drew a card. "Violet Witch attack directly." Akisa ordered. Commander Coda's life points went down to 2900.

"Feels just like our last match at duel academy. Doesn't it Akisa." The Commander said. Akisa gasped

"Did he just say duel academy?" Luna said.

"I was a third year Obilisk blue, all set to go pro. But then this new girl, a slifer red, came and took that all away, almost destroying me." Commander Coda stated. Akisa almost seemed to be ignoring him. But inside, something was striking her hard.

'I was just a 14 then, I couldn't control my powers' She thought.

"I play my trap, Crime and Punishment, which completely destroys your monster." Commander Coda stated.

"You've activated Violet witches special ability, I can now add a plant type monster from my deck to my hand." Akisa stated.

"Well Crima and Punishment has another effect. It lets me secial summon a monster from my hand. So I summon, Agent Of Hatred." Commander Coda stated.

(Agent of Hatred, dark, level 1, fiend, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"Well that gives me a rose token." Akisa stated.

"Nice, but I've got nicer. You see Agent Of Hatred has an effect which lets me regain the life points that I lost this turn." Commander Coda stated. His life points went back up to 4000

"How can he lose if he doesn't lose his life points?" Leo wondered.

"I don't think he can." Pippa said. Something caught her attention, Luna was gripping her arm. "You Ok Luna?" Pippa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luna answered, she was fine apart from a odd tingle in her arm.

Akisa LP 4000

Commander Coda LP 4000

"It's my turn, and I summon Phenixian seed to the field in defence mode." Akisa stated.

(Phenixian Seed, earth, level 2, plant, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"Your last move gave me the idea to play this. As it has no attack or defence points, black garden doesn't have any effect. Plus you get a rose token." Akisa explained. "Now I activate the trap card, Rose Flame, which deals out 500 points of damage whenever a plant type monster is summoned." Commander Coda's life points dropped to 3500.

"Not bad I read about how you first used that combo when you were 5 years old." Commander Coda said. Akisa's eyes widened, and Sayer at the back of the duel field, watching the whole duel, frowned. "That was the duel when you learned about your cause." Commander Coda said.

'Don't let him get under you Akisa.' Sayer thought. Akisa remembered the incident well. She had no control over her powers, she didn't even know how it was happening. "It's not my fault and I'm learning to control it." Akisa protested.

"Control? Don't make me laugh, you never caredonce about who your powers hurt." Commander Coda stated. Akisa didn't know what to say.

"Now it's my turn and I play the spell card, Mind monster, which lets me pick one monster and if it is in your deck I can summon a copy of it with half it's attack points. And if I know you enough, you have Black Rose Dragon." Commander Coda said. A Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field with 1200 attack points. "Oh and on more thing, you take my Black Rose Dragons attack points as damage." Commander Coda stated. Akisa's life points dropped to 2800. "How about that?" The Commander said. "I switch rose token to defence mode and end my turn."

Commander Coda LP 3500

Akisa LP 2800

"You'll regret calling me a cheat." Akisa said as she drew her card.

"Don't think you can contact you're friends with your powers you're all mine." The commander said.

'He doesn't understand all I want is a normal life, but I can't have one, Sayer and the Arcania movment are all I've got.

"You don't know anything do, all you look at is whats on the outside." Akisa stated. "I activate Phenixian seed's effect, by sending it to the graveyard, I can summon cluster amarilise."

(cluster amarilise, level 5, earth, plant, ATK 2200, DEF 2000)

"The black rose's new monster sprouts on to the field, but it gonna lose half it attack points because of black gardens effect, and the commander gets another rose token." The Narrator said. Cluster amarilise's attack points went down to 1100.

"But that means that the rose flame trap instantly activates, which burns you out of another 500 life points Akisa stated. Commander Coda's life points went down to 3000. "The fires not out yet, Cluster Amarilise attack his attck poition rose token!" Akisa ordered. Commander Coda's life points dropped to 2700. "Now because of Cluster Amarilise's effect, it's sent to the graveyard, where it's other effect activates, you lose 800 life points." Akisa stated. Commander Coda's life points dropped to 1900. "Don't forget, thanks to agent of hatereds effect, I can get some life points back." The Commander stated. His life points went up to 2200. "You woun't beat me Akisa, I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else with your powers." The commander stated. Akisa glared at him. "I play a face down and that ends my turn." She said. "Oh and one more thing, since a plant type monster was summon to your field this turn, I can get Cluster Amarilise back in defence mode."

"But that means that the Commander gets another Rose token, which means Rose Flame activates, which means the commander loses another 500 life points." The Narrator said. Commander Coda's life points went down to1700.

Commander Coda LP 1700

Akisa LP 2800

"You're in for it now Akisa, I can tribute my three rose tokens, and summon The Mad Profiler.

(Mad Profiler, Dark, Level 8, Fiend, ATK 2600, DEF 1600)

"A good card, but it's not going to escape black garden, and Akisa gets a rose token." The narrator said. Mad Profiler's attack points went down to 1300. "Now I use Mad Profiler's effect, which lets me send a spell card to the graveyard, to remove another spell from the game, and I choose black garden." The Commander stated. All the monsters attack points went back to normal. "It doesn't just work with spells, I send one monster to the graveyard, to destroy a monster on you're field." The Commander stated. Chuster Amarilise was destroyed. "Now I attack you're rose token." The commander stated. The rose token was destroyed and Akisa'a life points went down to 1000. "I play a spell, destruction insurance, so if you destroy Mad Profiler, you take half of his attack points as damage." The Commander explained. "Next I play another spell, light low protection, this means that my monster is now unaffected by things like black rose garden."

"Man, this guy's got her on the ropes." Pippa said. "Know a way she can come back from this?"

"Maybe." Yusei replied.

Commander Coda LP 1700

Akisa LP 1000

"I summon Rose Knight." Akisa stated.

(Rose Knight, level 3, earth, warrior/tuner, ATK 1000)

"If you've profiled me, you'll know what's coming next, I tune all my rose tokens with me Rose Knight, to summon Black Rose Dragon."

(Black Rose Dragon, Fire, Level 7, Dragon/synchro, ATK 2400, DEF 1800)

Yusei's arm throbbed wildly. Pippa had already figured it out. "You Ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yusei replied.

"It doesn't matter what you do Akisa, I know your each and every move. Face it black rose, you can't win." The Commander stated. Something snapped in Akisa and she said. "It's about more than just winning, it's about finding your place in the world. I know where I belong, and I'm going to show everyone in this arena my true powers and win this."

"Good luck, thanks to my magic cards, you can't touch my monster." The commander replied.

"I play Black Rose Dragons effect, which lets me remove a plant type monster in my graveyard from play, and your monster attack points go to 0." Akisa stated.

"But that's not going to do her any good, that Light Low Protection spell will just destroy Black rose dragon." Pippa stated.

"She's got something bigger up her sleeve. This could get nasty." Yusei said.

"I knew you'd do that, now Light Low protector destroys your dragon." The Commander stated. Something less snapped in Akisa when her dragon was destroyed, on her right arm was the faint glow of a red mark.

"Was that what I thought it was?" Pippa said.

"She's a signer." Yusei said. Now it all made sence to them, the day they were in that square near blisters hideout, the black rose had said. 'You also have marks.'

"A good card." Akisa said darkly "But I still have my trap card, Rose Cause. I added this to my deck just the other day, and now it's going to end this duel, you see, this when a monster I control is destroyed by an effect, you take that monsters attack points as damage!"

"Where'd she get that?" Leo explained.

"I hate to think." Yusei replied.

Commander Coda's life points hit 0, and he passed out on the ground. The faint glow of Akisa's signer mark vanished.

"Another good win Akisa." Sayer said to himself. "But it's more than that, you're growing, and learning to control your powers."

"That black Rose is a one woman recking machine." Leo said.

"You're telling me." Yusei replied.


	29. Sorry

Hi guys sorry it's taking me so long. My computer crashed, and it's taking me 4ever to get all my stuff back. I've had to get all my school stuff back first, but I'll soon start getting my stories back. God I am so sorry, but please wait, and I swear the next chapter that I upload will be kick ass, and I promise as soon as I get all my stuff back, I will put the next chapter on.

P.S. Thanks to everyone that has reveiwed.


	30. Chapter 29

**I'm back, sorry it's taken so long, after my computer crashed I had to focus on getting all of my school work back first. But I promise you this chapter will be cool. enjoy. Please R&R**

Chapter 28

Marco Outback's duel was next, which he won, with a clever combo of two giant kowals, and master of the OZ. "Two handfuls in the semi finals." Pippa said.

"Yeah, these next few duels are gonna hard. But what I want to know is what Goodwin is up to." Yusei said.

"He's getting all the signers and guardians together." Pippa replied. Yusei nodded.

"And somethings telling me that isn't good." Yusei stated. Pippa had been sencing the same thing.

"It's the final match of quarter final round. We've got Philippa Allen, going up against Peeta Crump." The narrator stated. The two duelists took their places on the field. "Who is this Crump Guy anyway?" Yusei asked.

"His grandpa, use to work for kiba corp. He was basically Kiba's number cruncher. And a bit of a weirdo. Peeta Crump takes after him in everyway." Leo said.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Pippa LP 4000

Crump LP 4000

"Age before beauty, sweet heart." Crump said. He drew his card, "I summon Giant Red Sea Snake, in attack mode."

(Giant Red Sea Snake, water, level 4, serpant, ATK 1800, DEF 1000)

"I also play the magic card, Cold wave. This means you can't activate spells or traps until my next standby phase." Crump stated.

"Crump is off to a chilly start. Lets see if Philippa can warm things up."

"My draw. And I place one monster in face down defence mode. I'll also play a face down and end my turn with that." Pippa said.

"I hate to say it, but isn't that a bit of a weak move." Luna said.

"Not if that monster is what I think it is." Yusei replied.

"Well at least Pippa will be able to use her spells and traps next turn." Luna said

"Ha, you got nothing sweet heart. Now watch how it done. First of all, I play a spell, heavy storm, this destroys your face down. Next I play the equip spell, Big Bang Shot. This gives my Giant Red Sea Snake 400 extra attack points, but that's not all it does, now if I attack a monster in defence mode, you still take the damage." Crump explained. Giant Red Sea Snake's attack points went up to 2200 "S***!" Pippa whispered. "This isn't good."

"Now Giant Red Snake, attack!" Crump ordered. Pippa's monster flipped face up, to show her Marshmallon.

(Marshmallon, light, level 3, fairy, ATK 300, DEF 500)

"Don't forget you take the diffence as damage." Crmp said. Pippa's life points went down to 2300.

"Oh yeah, well Marshmallon's got an effect as well, you see when he's attck in face down defence mode, you take 1000 points of damage." Pippa stated. Crump's life points went down to 3000.

"Wow, Philippa may have taken a big hit, but she's not going down with out a real fight. But she's going to need something good up her sleeve, if she wants to win this." The narrator said.

Pippa LP 2300

Crump LP 3000

"Alright, it's my turn, and I tribute Marshmallon, to summon Prime Material Dragon." Pippa stated.

(Prime Material Dragon, light, level 6, dragon, ATK 2400, DEF 2000)

'Jo, I don't know where you are right now, but I do hope you can see this.' Pippa thought. "I also play a magic card, mystical space typoon. This destroys your Big Bang Shot." Pippa explained. Crump growled.

"Now I attack your Giant Red Sea snake!" Pippa stated. Giant Red Sea Snake was destroyed and Crumps life points went down to 2400. "I play one card face down, and you're up Crump." Pippa said.

"And you're down." Crump replied.

Pippa LP 2300

Crump LP 2400

"I summon Aqua Maiden, in defence mode." Crump stated.

(Aqua Maiden, water, level 4, Spellcaster, ATK 1200, DEF 2000)

"I also activated the field spell, Raging Umi, this decrease the level of all water by one, and it increase's their attack and defence points by 500." Aqua Maiden's defence points went up to 2500. "I also place two cards face down, and that ends my turn."

"My turn. I summon Maiden Of Macabre, in attack mode." Pippa stated.

(Maiden Of Macabre, dark, level 4, spellcaster, ATK 1700, DEF 0)

"Ha, what goods that going to do you?" Crump said coldly.

"True, she can't beat your Aqua Maiden, but when I play the equip spell Mage power she will." Pippa stated.

"Oh no she won't, because one of my face down cards is the trap card, Magic Jammer, by discarding one card from my hand I can negate your spell." Crump stated. Pippa frownd.

"I'll just place one card face down and end my turn." Pippa said.

"That's what I thought." Crumb replied.

"Now it's my turn." Crumb stated. "I summon flying penguin in attack mode."

(Flying Penguin, water, level 4, winged beast, ATK 1200, DEF 1000)

"Thanks to Raging Umi, it's attck points go up to 1700. Now I play a spell card, Penguin sword. This can only by used on a water monster with penguin in it's name, and it raises flying penguin's attack points by a further 800." Crump said. Flying Penguin's attack points went up to 2500. "Now, say good bye to your Maiden Of Macabre." Crump said.

"That Penguin, needs to hold his feathers in. I play the trap card, Spellbinding Circle." Pippa said.

"Sorry, but I'm one ahead again, I play my counter trap,Trap Jammer." Crumb stated.

"Oh snap, I activate my other face down, Trap Jammer." Pippa replied. "I'll use this to negate, your trap Jammer." Crumb growled. "That's not all, since a trap card negate the effect of one of your cards, I can automatically, special summon this bad boy, Van'Dalgyon, The Dark Dragon Lord." Pippa stated.

(Van'Dalgyon, The dark dragon lord, dark, level 8, dragon, ATK 2800, DEF 2500)

"Where the hell did she get a Van'Dalgyon, Doesn't that thing date back to 2010!" Leo exclaimed. Yusei was also shocked to see that card, he'd only ever seen it used one other time, in an old recording of a duel, a former pro duelist. Derek Allen. 'Wait a sec. Philippa Allen, Derek Allen.' Yusei thought "No way." He said.

"Huh, Yusei?" Leo said.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Yanagi shouted as he came bursting through the door.

"Yanagi." Luna said.

"She's Derek Allen's daughter. She is, isn't she I'm right aren't I." Yanagi said while jumping up and down,

"Well it would explain where Pippa got that card from." Yusei said.

"Wait a minuet, do you guys mean Derek Allen, the missing legend?" Luna asked.

"That's the one." Yanagi replied.

"What, won't that mean she's got all three of her dad's cards?"

"Dark Armed Dragon, Van'Dalgyon, and Dark Chaos Dragon." Yusei said. 'Well this makes two, but I don't think Pippa's one for Synchro monsters, which is probably why we haven't seen Dark Chaos Dragon yet.'

"And Pippa's the daughter of Derek Allen. I can't believe it. Why didn't she say so?" Leo wondered. Yusei shrugged, and they turned their attention back to the duel.

"No way, it's a fake!" Crump shouted.

"You want to get that checked?" Pippa asked.

"Yes I would!" Crump replied. A man in a black suit stepped on to the field, and Pippa handed him her card. The man did a few checks, before saying it was a genuine card. "You got to be kidding me!" Crump shouted. Pippa just grinned.

"Well looks like, Miss Allen had turned the tide, how while Crump stand up to a Van'Dalgyon?" The narrator said.

"I'm sure you've heard of my dragons effect, when it's summoned after negating a trap, I can destroy one card on you're field, so say bye to Raging Umi." Pippa said. All of Crump's monster's attack and defence points went down by 500.

"What! No!" Crump exclaimed. He gave a growl "Alright, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright. Prime Material Dragon, deep fry that penguin!" Pippa ordered. Flying penguin was destroyed, and Crumps life points went down to 2000. "Next I attack your Aqua Maiden, with Van'Dalgyon!" Pippa stated.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I've got one more trick up my sleeve, the Slip of Fate trap card." Crump stated.

"She was so close." Leo said.

"This little number can only be activated on your second attack, it removes all your monsters that are in attack mode until you're next turn." Crump replied.

"Looks like the tide has turned again. Can Philippa claw this back one more time?" The narrator said.

"I place one monster in face down defence mode, along with a face down card. And just to be on the save side, I play the spell card, swords of revealing light." Pippa stated. "This card, means you can't attack for three turns."

Pippa LP 2300

Crump LP 2000

Crump drew his card, and chuckled. "I start of with a spell card, Magic defection, this does exactly what it says on the tin, it defects the effect of a face up spell card on to you." Swords of revealing light appeared on Pippa's field. "And I'm sure you know about swords of revealing light's other effect, all monster that are in face down defence mode are flipped face up." Crump said.

"Yeah I know that." Pippa said, her monster was the Lady in Wight.

(The Lady in Wight, dark, level 3, Zombie, ATK 0, DEF 2200)

"Now I play pot of greed, letting me draw two cards." Crump stated. Judging from his grin, this next move was not good. "I play, banishing the darkness, this only works on a dark monster. But it removes your monster from play."

"It looks like Crump isn't giving Philippa any holes. She almost wide open." The narrator said.

"Now I summon, Giant Ice worm."

(Giant Ice Worm, water, level 4, serpant, ATK 2100, DEF 1800)

"Now, by sacrificing my Aqua Maiden, you can't activate any spell or traps until your next turn, and I can attack you directly." Crump stated. Pippa's life points went down to 200. "I'll end my turn with a face down." Crump stated.

Pippa LP 200

Crump LP 2000

"My turn then." Pippa said. "Now I get all my monsters back."

"Don't forget you can't attack for another two turns." Crump stated.

"Which is why I start off with Mystical space typoon, to destroy swords of revealing light." Pippa replied.

"I knew you'd do something like that, which is why my facedown card is, the special reduction spell card. It destroys all monsters that were special summoned this turn." Crump said.

"Sorry Crump, but I'm the one with the trick this time. I activate Prime Material Dragon's effect, by discarding one card from my hand, I can negate a spell or effect that destroys monsters on my side of the field and it destroies it." Pippa stated.

"What, hey no fair!" Crump shouted.

"Oh it's fair, now I think it's time I end this." Pippa said. Her monsters attacked and Crumps life points went to 0.

"It's over, Crump's numbers have been cracked, and Philippa will advance to the semi final round.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad?" Yusei asked, as they walked down the hall

"My parents aren't something I like to talk about." Pippa replied.

"Why not?" Yusei wondered. Pippa wasn't one to keep secrets, but this was one of those rare things she preferred to keep to her self. "It just brings back bad memories." Pippa replied.

"I'm sorry. But you do realise that a lot of people are going to figure it out now." Yusei said.

"Yeah I know. But I doubt it will get very far, most people believe he died in the same earthquake as my mum, just after I was born." Pippa replied.

"So it was your dad that gave you that Van'Dalgyon card." Yusei said.

"He gave me more than Van'Dalgyon, he gave me his whole deck. Dark Armed Dragon, The Lady In Wight, Dark Valkyria, the lot. Some of them are my mums and some of them are mine. But my dad gave me virtually everything." Pippa said.

"Including Dark Chaos Dragon." Yusei said

"I'm not so great with synchros." Pippa stated. "What about you, do you have a family?" She asked. Yusei shook his head, "My friends are my family, my parents died in an earthquake just like your mum." Yusei replied.

"Sorry." Pippa said.

"It's cool." Yusei replied. "Hey, um, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"I'm all ears." Pippa replied.

"Last night, before blister called. I just wanted to tell you..." Pippa cut him off.

"You don't need to say anything, I know, and understand. If it's the way you really feel, then I feel the same way." She said. Yusei took hold of her hand. "But just so that you know, I am rubbish at things like this." Pippa said. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter, and knew she was blushing madly. Yusei chuckled under his breath. "Don't worry, I'm not that good either." He said. He ran his hand up her arm until it was on her elbow, and pulled her closer to him, he leaned his head down. 'Finally' Pippa was thinking. They were about an inch apart when, "Hey Yusei, Pippa!" Leo called as he came around the corner. Yusei and Pippa instantly parted and had to hide the blush. "Leo, what's up?" Yusei asked.

"They're gonna announce the semi finals, come on." Leo said. They went into the participants lounge, Pippa couldn't hold a small huff of disappointment. "Get ready forks, it the semi finals. It's gonna be Yusei vs Akisa, and Philippa vs Marco." The Narattor stated.

Pippa duel was first, and she was turbo duelling. She took a deep breath as she got on her runner, and put her helmet on. Marco Outback was announced first. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the three time Australian champion, the master of the Oz, Marco Outback." Marco raced out on to the track. He had a brown and green runner, with an Australian theme. it also matched his riding suit. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Time to kick it!" He shouted.

"And his opponent, she's got the old legends, so who said small ain't mighty, its Philippa Allen." Pippa hit the accelerator and sped onto the track. She pulled up on the start line next to Marco. The duel mode engaged, and the countdown began.

Pippa LP 4000 speed counters 0

Marco LP 4000 speed counters 0

"LET'S DUEL."

Both duelists raced off the start line. "Ladies first, I am a gent after all." Marco said. He had a very Australian acsent.

"Alright, I draw." Pippa said. "I summon Magical Exemplar in attack mode."

(Magical Exemplar, earth, level 4, spellcaster, ATK 1700, DEF 1400)

"I also place one cards face down to end my turn." Pippa stated.

Pippa LP 4000 speed counters 1

Marco LP 4000 speed counters 1

"My turn." Marco said. "Place a monster in defence mode, and a face down. That'll do me."

"This isn't Marco's normal strategy, what is he up to?" The narrator said.

Pippa LP 4000 speed counters 2

Marco LP 4000 speed counters 2

'He's right, I've seen the way this guy duels, and it's not like this.' Pippa thought.

"Alright then, I attack you're face down monster." Pippa stated.

"Sorry mate, but my monster is des Koala." Marco stated.

(Des Koala, earth, level 3, beast, ATK 1100, DEF 1800)

Pippa's life points went down to 3900. "And that's not all I'm afraid. When Des Koala is flipped face up, you lose 100 life points for every card in you're hand, and right now you have four cards in you're hand." Marco stated. Pippa's life points went down to 3500. "Alright Marco you asked for it." Pippa said, "I place a monster in defence mode and and another face down, and that ends my turn."

Pippa LP 3500 speed counters 3

Marco LP 4000 speed counters 3

"Ok, now that I have three spell counters, I can activate the Devour magic card, which means that when a beast monster attacks a monster that's in defence mode, the difference is still dealt as damage." Marco stated.

"Hold it Marco, since you activated a spell, my Magical Exemplar gains two spell counters." Pippa stated.

"What's the point of that?" Leo wondered.

"I think I know what she's going for, I saw this combo in her deck before I duelled Armstrong, and it looks like we're gonna see it." Yusei said.

'I hate to think what she's saving those spell counters up for, but if this combo works, those counters with go along with her monster.' Marco thought. "Alright then, I play another speed spell, sword and shield. I'm sure you know what this does, all the attack and defence points of all face up monsters on the field are now switched." Des koala's attack points went up to 1800, and Magical Exemplar's went down to 1400. "I know it places another two spell counters on your monster, but that monster isn't going to be staying much longer." Marco said. Des Koala attacked, but it was redirected to Marco. "What the!" was all he got out before the attack hit him, his life points dropped to 2200, and he lost a speed counter. "Did you forget my face down cards?" Pippa said. On her field was the magic cylinders trap card. "Or rats!" Marco said. Pippa just grinned. "Ok little lady, I'll place a monster in face down defence mode and a face down to end my turn." Marco stated.

Pippa LP 3500 speed counters 4

Marco LP 2200 speed counters 3

"My draw." Pippa said. "I'm gonna slow this duel down a bit, I play the speed spell Geminis come forth, I have to give up the same number of speed counters as the level of the monster that I want to summon, and I have to discard another Gemini from my hand." Pippa stated.

"That's a big price for one monster, but is it worth it?" The narrator said.

"You bet it is, I summon Dark Valkyria." Pippa stated.

(Dark Valkyria, dark, level 4, fairy/Gemini, ATK 1800, DEF 1050)

Pippa's speed counters dropped to 0, but her grin didn't leave her face. "I'm not done, my Magical Exemplar gains another two spell counters. Remember I was saving those spell counters I placed on my Magical Exemplar, will I'll tell you why. I can remove a number of spell counters on my Magical Exemplar to summon a spell caster from my graveyard which has a level equal to the number of spell counters I removed." Pippa explained.

"Wait so that monster you discarded was..." Marco stated.

"Yep, a Gemini and a spellcaster." Pippa said. "So I summon, Crusader of Endymion."

(Crusader of Endymion, light, level 4, spellcaster/Gemini, ATK 1900, DEF 1200)

"And one more thing, thanks to Geminis come forth, all Gemini monsters gain their effects for one turn." Pippa added. "So thanks to Dark Valkyria's effect I can destroy your Des Koala. And I can do the same again thanks my crusader's effect, to let Dark Valkyria destroy your face down. And that puts my crusaders attack points up by 600." Crusader of Endymion's attack points went up to 2500 'That defence mode monster could be another Des Koala, but I'm prepared for that this time.' Pippa thought. "Crusader of Endymion, attack his face down monster." She ordered.

"Sorry, but my monster is Soul Tiger." Marco stated.

(Soul Tiger, earth, level 4, beast/Gemini, ATK 0, DEF 2100)

"Thanks to your gemini's come forth, magic card, this pussy cat has a nasty effect, he can't be destroyed by any other Gemini monster." Marco stated.

"Philippa pulled one heck of a fast one there, but Marco was able to match it with his soul tiger, this could get nasty people." The narrator said. Pippa looked at the cards in her hand, 'At the end of this turn, gemini's come forth wears off, Soul tiger will lose it effect, but Marco can summon it again on his turn, which will mean I woun't be able to destroy it.' She thought. 'I haven't normal summoned yet, and I have a high level monster in my hand, in that case...' "I place one monster in defence mode, and end my turn at that." Pippa said.

Pippa LP 3500 speed counters 1

Marco LP 2200 speed counters 4

"Right then, I draw." Marco said. "First off I'm gonna normal summon my soul tiger again, so that he can use his effect. Now I'm gonna seal this duel with my speed spell polimerization. To fuse two monsters from my hand, Des Kangaroo and big Koala, to fusion summon Master of the Oz."

(Master of the Oz, earth, level 9, beast/fusion, ATK 4200, DEF 3500)

"Oh s***." Pippa whispered. 'I can't save my monster's from that thing, but I can safe myself.' She thought.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your facedown though. I play the speed spell, heavy storm." Marco stated. "True I have to give up a speed counter for every spell and trap card I destroy, but that's something I'm willing to do." Marco's speed counters dropped to 2 and his devour speed spell, and Pippa's facedown were destroyed. 'So much for saving myself.' Pippa thought.

"Righty-o, Master Of OZ, take out her Magical Exemplar." Marco ordered.

"It looks like it's the end of the line for Philippa, with this attack she'll take 3500 points of damage." Magical Exemplar was destroyed, but Pippa's life points only dropped to 1750.

"How'd you survive that?" Marco shouted.

"This is Magical Exemplar's other effect, when it destroyed with spell counters on it, the damage I take when its attack is divided by the number of spell counters. When you attacked, I had 2. So the damage I took was cut in half." Pippa explained.

"Kriky, not a bad move there." Marco said. "Ok then, I'll end my turn, with one card face down."

Pippa LP 1750 speed counters 2

Marco LP 2200 speed counters 3

'Please let this card be a winner.' Pippa thought as she drew.

"Philippa's gonna need a way to take down the Master of the Oz or this duel's Marco's." The Narrator said. Pippa had Crusader of Endymion, her face down monster, and Dark Valkyria. While Marco had Soul Tiger and Master of the Oz. "I normal summon Dark Valkyria again, so she can use her effect." Pippa stated.

"Thought you'd do that." Marco said. "Which is why I play my trap, Colossal explostion, I can only play this when a monster is summoned. This puts Dark Valkyria into the graveyard."

'This guy is good.' Pippa thought. "I switch Crusader of Endymion to defence mode and end my turn." She said.

"Come Pippa you can do it. Can't she Yusei?" Leo said.

"I hope so." Yusei replied.

Pippa LP 1750 speed counters 3

Marco LP 2200 speed counters 4

"It looks like Philippa is on the run, but just how long can she last?" The narrator said.

"To kick this turn off I summon Out Back Ranger, in attack mode." Marco stated.

(Out Back Ranger, earth, level 4, warrior, ATK 1500, DEF 1000)

"Out Back Ranger attack her Crusader." Marco ordered. Crusader of Endymion was destroyed. "Now Master of the Oz take out her face down monster." Marco ordered. Master of the Oz flipped face up to reveil the Marshmallon, which wasn't destroyed by Marco's attack.

(Marshmallon, light, level 3, fairy, ATK 300, DEF 500)

"Oh rats." Marco said.

"I take it you know what this little guy does, you lose 1000 life points." Pippa stated. Marco's life points went down to 1200.

"It looks like Philippa might have saved herself for a couple of rounds, but how long can that Marshmallon last?" Th narrator said.

Pippa LP 1750 speed counters 4

Marco LP 1200 speed counters 5

'Come on, I need this card to be what I need.' Pippa thought

"What's she gonna do now? She's only got that Marshmallon." Leo stated.

"I think I know which card she's after, it just depends if she can draw it." Yusei said. Pippa drew her card and frowned.

"I guess she didn't get the one she was after." Leo said.

Although she had a disappointed expression, she still nodded at her cards like she had a plan of some sort. "I place one card facedown and end my turn." Pippa stated.

Pippa LP 1750 speed counters 5

Marco LP 1200 speed counters 6

"First off, I'm gonna tribute by out back Ranger, for my out back explorer, in defence mode."

(Out Back Explorer, earth, level 5, warrior, ATK 2000, DEF 2200)

"This is just a safety card, incase you do pull something out of the bag. If a monster has an effect, which means it can't be destroyed, then Out Back Explorer negates that effect." Marco stated. "Its been fun little lady, but this duel's over. I play the speed spell Devour." Marco stated. Pippa gasped. "I'm sure you remember what this does from ealier in the duel, the diffence between the attack points of an attacking monster and the defence points of a defending monster are dealt as damage. So with out further ado, Master of the Oz attack Marshmallon!" Marco ordered.

"If this attack goes through it's over." The Narrator stated.

"I play my face down. The speed spell, shrink. Since I have enough speed counters, this card cuts your monsters attack points in half." Pippa stated. Marshmallon was destroyed, and Pippa's life points went down to 150.

"Philippa's barely hanging on, she's got nothing on her field, this looks all over." The narrator said.

"Oh no, this does look over." Luna said.

"Come on Pippa, you've gotta bring this back." Leo said. "She can can't she Yusei."

"Just as long as she draws the right card." Yusei replied.

Pippa LP 150 speed counters 5

Marco LP 1200 speed counters 7

'Come on this time, I have got to get that card, please.' Pippa thought, and she drew her card, this time it was the one she needed. The Dark Armed Dragon. Pippa smiled. "Get ready Marco, this duel is about to flip." Pippa stated. "I summon Dark Crusader in attack mode."

(Dark Crusader, dark, level 4, warrior, ATK 1600, DEF 200)

"He's got an effect, which is gonna kick you back to the down under, because I can discard a dark monster from my hand, so Dark Crusader can gain 400 attack points." Pippa stated

"What's the point of that, if my math is right, which it always is, Pippa gonna need to discard 7 dark monsters." The narrator stated.

"Except, Dark crusader isn't gonna take down Master of Oz." Yusei stated.

"He isn't?" Leo replied. "Then what is?"

"You'll see." Yusei said. 'But things could get a little more complicated after this duel. I hope you know what you're doing Pippa.' He thought.

"I discard two dark monsters, taking dark crusaders attack points up to 2400." Pippa stated.

"You're still short quite a lot of points." Marco replied.

"I know, but now that I have three dark monsters in my graveyard, the two I just discarded, and Dark Valkyria. Which means that I can special summon, The Dark Armed Dragon." Pippa explained.

(Dark Armed Dragon, dark, level 7, dragon, ATK 2800, DEF 1000)

"That's not the end of it. By removing a dark monster in my graveyard from play, I can destroy any card on the field." Pippa stated, Marco gasped. "So I'll remove all three of my dark monsters, to destroy all three of your monsters." Pippa said. "Now, I attack you directly." Marco's life points dropped to 0 and his runner came to a halt.

"It's over, Marco's out and Philippa will advance to the final round." The narrator stated.

Pippa pulled up next to Marco. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm all good." Marco said.

"No hard feelings right?" Pippa asked.

"Na, that was a good game." Marco said. The two duelist shock hands before going inside.


	32. Chapter 31

**OMG, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but school work is just driving me crazy, plus I've got module exams soon, so it might be quite a while before I can update again. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter. And thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

Chapter 30

Even Yusei could admit that he was nervous about his duel against Akisa. He walked along the corridor to the duel arena, when Akisa came around the corner. For a moment they just looked at each other. Yusei was the first to speak, "Everything ok Akisa."

"I'm fine." Akisa replied, she gripped her arm. Yusei put his hand over his arm.

"So what's your deal with these marks of ours?" Yusei asked, "When you saw mine, Pippa's and Loe's, you really freaked out."

"Yeah well this mark has brought me nothing put pain, so what good can come from having others around, especially a guardian." Akisa replied.

"Why are guardians so bad?" Yusei asked.

"Mine found me, and tried to kill me." Akisa stated. Yusei was surprised at that. "All guardians have this power, and all they want is more." Akisa continued.

"Not true, Pippa and Leo aren't like that, and I doubt that Marco guy is either." Yusei replied. Akisa didn't reply, and just continued to the duel field.

"It's the second semi final round, Akisa vs Yusei. The win of this match will face Philippa in the final." The narrator stated.

'This could be thicker than I thought.' Yusei thought. 'She just needs a little help, what ever power Akisa has, I'm almost certain it's got something to do with the crimson dragon. Goodwin's not telling any one the whole truth.' He took his place on the duel field, and Akisa took her place at the other end.

'Be careful Yusei.' Pippa thought. She couldn't help but worry about him after seeing what Akisa could do.

Both duelists took their places on the field.

"LET'S DUEL."

Yusei LP 4000

Akisa LP 4000

"I'm first." Akisa stated. "And I summon Wall of Ivy in defence mode."

(Wall of Ivy, Earth, Level 2, Plant DEF 1200)

"I play one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn then." Yusei stated. "I play speed warrior in attack mode."

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

"I trust that you know his effect, when he's summoned, his attack points double." Yusei stated. Speed warriors attack points went up to 1800. "Time to cut that bush." Speed warrior attacked, and destroyed wall of Ivy.

"Be careful Yusei, because when wall of Ivy is destroyed a Ivy token sprouts on your side of the field."

(Ivy token, Earth, level 1, plant, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"That can't be good, knowing this girl, that tokens gonna have big thrones." Yanagi said. Pippa was thinking the same thing.

'He's right, be careful Yusei.' She thought.

"Your move Akisa." Yusei said.

"You're too kind. First I play my face down card, the curse of Ivy trap card. This lets me bring back my Wall Of Ivy." Akisa stated.

'I know what she's up to, she's hoping to put more more Ivy tokens on my field, then destroy them hitting me with 300 points of damage, and if I get more of them...' Yusei brain storm was brought to a rough end by,

"Are you just gonna stand there and think, or are you gonna duel?" Akisa said coldly.

"You asked for it Akisa. I tribute my speed warrior so I can summon my Turent Warrior." Yusei stated.

(Turent Warrior, Earth, level 5, warrior, ATK 1200)

"Thanks to his effect, he gains the attack points of my speed warrior." Yusei added Turent Warrior's attack points went up to 2100. "Looks like that hedge of yours need another trim." Yusei said, and Turent Warrior attacked, and another Ivy token appeared on Yusei's field. "Don't think that's it though, because when you destroy my curse of Ivy trap card by destroying my wall of Ivy, two more Ivy tokens are summon to your field." Akisa stated.

'Yusei you've gotta get rid of those tokens.' Pippa thought. His field was full, and if all of the tokens were destroyed, then Yusei waould take 1200 points of damage.

"Got anymore for me?" Akisa asked.

"No, I'm done." Yusei replied.

"That's disappointing. I draw and I play the Seed Of Deception spell card. This lets me special summon a level 2 or below plant type monster from my hand. So I summon Dark Verger, in attack mode." Akisa stated.

(Dark Verger, Dark, level 2, plant, ATK 0)

"But now I'm gonna do a little land scaping, to make way for something stronger, I tribute Dark verger to summon Rose tentacles in attack mode." Akisa said. A strong wind picked up as the monster appeared.

(Rose Tentacles, Earth, level 6, plant, ATK 2200, DEF 1200)

"Now I attack your Turent Warrior." Akisa stated. Turent warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points went down to 3900. "That attack was just the beginning, thanks to Rose tentacles effect I can attack you once for each Ivy token you have on the field, and with each attack you take 600 points of damage." Akisa stated.

"What a move, Yusei's in trouble now, and it looks like the fans are running for the exits, and who can blame them. After seeing what Akisa can do in her last two duels, I'd hate to be in Yusei's boats right about now." The Narrator said. One of the tentacles from Rose tentacles wrapped around Yusei's arm causing the thorns to dig in to him, and his life points dropped to 3300. "Here's another one." Akisa said. Another tentacle wrapped around Yusei's leg and his life points dropped to 2700, with each attack strong wind picked up, and more people ran for the exits.

Pippa watched in horror, those tentacles were clearly hurting Yusei, "Please hang in there Yusei." Pippa whispered. There wasn't a thing she could do.

"Had enough yet?" Akisa asked. Yusei didn't reply. "Well maybe this will change your mind." Another tentacle loaded with thorns wrapped it's self around Yusei other leg, and his life points dropped to 2100. But Yusei's mind was on other things. 'I don't think she even cares about winning there's something else driving her.' Yusei thought.

"Can't he do something?" Leo wondered. Pippa was hoping the same thing.

'Your promise still stands Yusei. Please, don't go losing now, and don't let Akisa hurt you either.' She thought.

"Come on Yusei." Luna said, snapping Pippa out of her thoughts.

'I know the world has been cruel to you because of that mark you have Akisa, and it's been made even worse by your so-called guardian. The world not exactly been fair to me either, but retaliating like this isn't gonna help.' Yusei thought.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Akisa said. Another tentacle wrapped itself around Yusei's waist and hoisted him into the air. His life points went down to 1500. "Look at you up there hopeless and alone, no one can help you and no one wants to. Now you know how it feels to be me in the cruel cold world." Akisa said. Yusei looked down at her and saw that she was grinning.

'She's smiling, like she's enjoying my pain.' He thought.

'Don't bet on that Akisa.' Pippa thought. Yusei's mark gave a faint shine, Pippa's also glowed. Red light glowed around the tentacles that held Yusei, and they suddenly let go. Yusei dropped, but didn't hit the ground, a transparent red plate caught him. before that vanished and he landed on his feet on the ground. 'Pippa' Yusei thought. Pippa's head started to spin, but she soon regained her balance. 'Well that's getting easier.' She thought.

"Don't be fooled Yusei. Guardians will eventually turn, and try anything to get rid of you." Akisa stated.

"Pippa wouldn't do that." Yusei replied.

"How do you know?" Akisa asked coldly.

"I just do." Yusei stated. "Akisa let me help you."

"I don't need your help." Akisa replied coldly. Yusei didn't listen to her.

"I play Sheild warrior in defence mode." He stated.

(Sheild warrior, earth, level 3, warrior, ATK 800, DEF 1600)

"Next I play two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei added.

Akisa LP 4000

Yusei LP 1500

'Yusei this duel is getting dangerous. I know you want to help her, but I want you to come out of this alive.' Pippa thought.

"Come on Yusei." Leo and Luna said.

"It's my turn, and I play the spell Ivy shackles. This turns your Sheild warrior into a plant type monster. And thanks to that, my rose tentacles can attack you and extra time." Akisa stated. Sheild warrior was destroyed. "Oh and one more thing, because that was a plant type monster, you lose 300 life points." Akisa added. Yuse's life points went down to 1200 as a tentacle hit him on the back. "Akisa, don't do this." Yusei said.

"Don't do what, attack you directly." Akisa replied harshly.

"If this attack goes through it's over." The narrator said.

"I play my trap card, Card Defence. By Removing a card in my hand from play, I can negate your attack. Then I get to draw a card." Yusei stated. "Akisa listen to me, you can't keep duelling with this anger."

"Oh yeah, well save it, I don't need your help." Akisa replied.

Akisa LP 4000

Yusei LP 1200

"We'll see. I summon Junk synchron." Yusei stated.

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"Thanks to his effect, I can summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. So welcome back speed warrior." Yusei said. "Now I tune my monsters to summon Junk warrior."

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Next I play the equip spell, Junk barrage, which hits you for life point equal to your monster's attack points." Yusei replied. Junk warrior attacked and Akisa's life points went down to 2800. "You're up." Yusei said.

Akisa LP 2800

Yusei LP 1200

"You want combos. Since my Ivy shackles is still in effect, your junk warrior becomes a plant type monster." Akisa stated. "Next I summon copy plant to the field in defence mode."

(Copy Plant, Earth, Level 1, Plant/tuner, ATK 0, DEF 0)

"I'm sure you remember his effect, It can copy the level of any monster on the field." Akisa stated. "Now I activate Dark Verger's effect in my graveyard, which lets me summon him to the field."

"Oh man I know what she's going for." Leo said.

"This is bad, this is very very bad." Yanagi said. Pippa also knew what was coming next, it was Akisa's trump card.

"Now I tune my monster together to synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!"

(Black Rose Dragon, Fire, Level 7, Dragon/synchro, ATK 2400, DEF 1800)

Yusei's mark glowed again. The wind that picked up was huge, it started blowing the seats out of the hard concrete floor. "Remember my dragons effect, by removing a plant monster in my graveyard from play, I can send your monster's attack points to 0." Akisa explained. "Black Rose Dragon, end this!" she ordered.

"I activate my Sheild warrior's effect, by removing it from play I can save my Junk warrior." Yusei stated.

"So what, you'll still lose the life points." Akisa replied.

"Not if I play this, My spirit force trap card, this stops you attack from hitting my life points." Yusei stated. The attack was defected in to ramp on the track which surround the field, and nearly burst a whole thing. 'Oh man her powers are getting out of control, I need to finish this quick.' Yusei thought. "Thanks to spirit force, I can bring Junk Sychron back to my hand." Yusei stated.

"Well let's see what that hunk of junk can do against 3 face down cards."Akisa replied. "All my life I've tried to block out the name calling and the bullying, but you can only block out so much, and now I'm going to show them how I feel." Akisa muttered.


	33. Chapter 32

**Hi ever1 sorry it's taken a while again, but exams are creaping up on me, thanks to every one that reviewed. and I hope you all enjoy chapter 31**

Chapter 31

Akisa LP 2800

Yusei LP 1200

"It's my turn." Yusei stated. "I summon Junk Sychron. And his effect kicks in, I'm sure you know it. I can bring back speed warrior." Yusei let out a sigh 'I know I was saving this for Jack, but I'm gonna need it to win this.' He thought. "I tune my Junk Sychron with my junk warrior, to sychro summon, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei stated.

(Stardust Dragon, wind, level 8, dragon/synchro, ATK 2500, DEF 2000)

"Wait a sec, why'd he bring out a monster that's weaker than Junk Warrior?" Leo asked. Luna wasn't sure either

"It's as if he's trying to say something to Akisa." Luna said. Pippa wasn't paying much attention, her shoulder suddenly gave a very strong burst of pain. Knowing this could get bad, so she left the room.

"You brought out that dragon to remind me of all the pain that this wretched mark had caused me." Akisa said.

"No, I'm just trying to show you that you're not as different as you think. I don't have to be your enemy. I could be your friend." Yusei said.

"Friend, who said I want a friend, we both have these stupid marks, and three good for nothing guardians around, and it doesn't matter what we do, we'll always be outcasts. That's why it's easier to duel with a mask." Akisa stated. She pulled out her mask and placed it on her face. "One person said that it would be better without it, to show people who I really am, but you heard the crowd." Akisa went on.

"Don't listen to them, just listen to me." Yusei said.

"Why are you even bothering to try and help me Yusei?" Akisa asked.

"Because I know what it's like." Yusei said. "I know what it's like to be an outcast, I'm from the satellite, do you think people liked what they saw in me. You can't stay afraid and you can't hide behind a mask forever." Yusei stated.

"You're wrong." Akisa replied.

'I didn't want to do this Akisa, but you haven't left me much choice.' Yusei thought. "Startdust dragon attack!" Yusei ordered. His arm suddenly thumped in pain, Akisa, Jack, Luna, Leo and Marco felt it too. Pippa thought she was going to explode, her mark glowed brightly, and her breathing became very heavy. Black rose dragon was destroyed and Akisa's life points went down to 2700.

Sayer, who had been watching the whole duel suddenly got a dark thought. 'Akisa's mine Yusei, you can't save her from fate.'

Akisa LP 2700

Yusei LP 1200

"Akisa listen to me." Yusei said.

"No you listen, it's my turn, and I activate the magic card, Magic planter, by removing my Ivy shackles I get to play two new facedowns. But now I activate the trap card wicked rebirth. With this I can pay 800 life points to summon any sychro monster from my graveyard. So I bring back black rose dragon!" Akisa stated. "Oh and by the way, when Black Rose Dragon is special summon it destroyes all cards on my opponents field are destroyed." Akisa's arm gave another burst of pain. A very strong wind picked up, more pieces of the stadium were sent flying.

'I've gotta stop this now.' Yusei thought.

"I activate Stardust Dragons effect, by tributing it, I can destroy you're dragon and its powers with it." Yusei stated.

The pain in Pippa's shoulder lessened slightly and she was about to get her breathing under control.

"Fine, but lets see how you handly my Phenixian Seed."

(Phenixian Seed, earth, level 2, plant, ATK 800, DEF 0)

"Now I play my monster's effect, which lets me tribute it to summon Cluster amarilise."

(Cluster amarilise, level 5, earth, plant, ATK 2200, DEF 2000)

"Now I attack your Speed warrior." Akisa stated. "And another thing, once my monster destroyes on of your monster, it self-destruct and hit you for 800 points of damage." Yusei's life points went down to 400, and Cluster amarilise vanished. "I end my turn with a face down." Akisa stated.

"This round isn't over yet, because I use startdust dragon's effect, which means he comes back." Yusei stated.

"Hate to break it to you Yusei, but I got another Wick Rebirth. Meaning our dragons will do battle again." Akisa stated. "Now I play another trap, overdue Melin. So the monster I just summoned gain 1000 attack points." Yusei hated to think where this was going. "I play my Cluster amarilise's effect which lets me summon it in defence mode." Akisa added.

Akisa LP 1900

Yusei LP 400

"I draw, and first I switch my dragon to defence mode, then I play the spell card prevention star, this equips to my dragon, means you won't be able to attack or change the battle postion of one of your monsters. And I freeze up your Cluster amarilise."

The pain in Pippa's shoulder started to get stronger, and her eyes glowed a crimson colour.

"Why did he do that, why isn't he freezing up black rose dragon?" Leo wondered.

"Sorry Yusei, but I play the trap card, Sychro back, this lets me remove one sychro monster from my field, and resummon it next turn. So I'll use it on black rose dragon" Akisa stated.

"I still don't follow what she's doing." Leo said.

"You dork, when she special summons her dragon next round it effect kicks in and destroys every card on Yusei's field." Luna explained.

"But that will mean Yusei will lose if he doesn't do something." Leo said. "Come on Yusei, you gotta find a way around this."

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Yusei stated.

"That's not going to help you." Akisa replied.

"It's my turn, and first lets welcome back Black Rose Dragon." Akisa said, her arm ached again.

"It's your sign Akisa." Yusei said.

"I wish it was gone." Akisa replied.

"But it's part of you, it's part of all the signers and the guardians. It doesn't make you a witch." Yusei stated. Akisa didn't reply. "Your not the only one feeling the pain that mark is giving you at the moment." Yusei added. "And if we're going to figure out what this is all about, we need to work together."

"This thing has just caused all the suffering that I've had to live through." Akisa replied.

"You're right, but if you stay mad, you'll always suffer." Yusei stated. Akisa's mind was blowing. Suddenly she sort of snapped.

"This discussion is over!" She shouted. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect. I can destroy all the card on your field along with this stadium." More parts of the stadium were sent flying.

"I won't let you, I play my dragon's effect. By tributing I can destroy your dragon." Yusei stated.

"Just because my dragons gone, doesn't mean we're finished. I can attack you with Cluster amarilise, just try and stop me now." Akisa replied.

"I wasn't trying to stop you from the start, I was trying to save you." Yusei said. "And I intend to with my trap card, Cosmic Blast, because Stardust Dragon left the field you lose life points equal to its attack points. You would have seen it coming, if you weren't hiding behind that mask." Akisa's life points hit zero. The wind died down but not before it blew Akisa's mask of her face. Much to Yusei's surprise she was crying. Yusei was about to approach her when, "Stop Yusei!" Someone shouted. A man came out from his spot in the crowd.

"Sayer." Akisa said.

"You've done enought damage today Mr Fudo. Akisa is coming home with me." Sayer said as he placed his jacket around Akisa's shoulders. He lead her away, but before she did go she mouthed a thank you to Yusei.


	34. Chapter 33

**Sorry it's taken so long guys. But I've had module exams, which have left me no time to write :( But I've final got this chapter up so I hope u all enjoy.**

Chapter 32

Akisa left the arena. "The most intence duel that we've seen so far had roared to a close. Yusei has defeated the black rose, and he will now go on to face Philippa Allen in the final. Then, only one of them will win that duel with Jack Atlas." The narrator. Yusei took of his glove and roled up his sleeve, to see the mark was now imprinted on his skin,

"Ok this is new, last time this thing just disappeared." Yusei said. He left the arena and went to see the rest of the guys. "Guys! Yanagi, you need to get Loe and Luna, out of here, like now." Yusei said.

"Why whats happening now?" Luna asked.

"Yusei our marks have changed." Leo said. Yusei looked at Leo's hand and saw that his mark was now imprinted on his skin too.

"Luna let me see yours." Yusei said, sure enough, Luna's was also imprinted on her skin. "You guys just get home, you got that. And where's Pippa?" Yusei asked.

"She was here a minuet ago." Leo said, looking around.

"Look I'll find her, you guys just get going, and don't stop for anything." Yusei instructed, and he ran back out of the lounge. Pippa staggered down a hallway. She head was still spinning, and her mark was still glowing. Yusei came round the corner. "Pippa!" He shouted, and ran towards her. Pippa's eyes were still glowing red, and Yusei knew that he'd made one big mistake by summoning stardust dragon. He took hold of Pippa to support her. "S***, I'm sorry, it was when I summoned Stardust." Yusei said. Pippa didn't reply. Her eyes and her mark stopped glowing, and she started to calm down. "I'm ok." Pippa said after a bit.

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked. Pippa nodded, he help her down the corridor.

"18 tomorrow and it still tries to kill me." Pippa said with a small giggle.

On the way back to the twin's apartment, Yusei wouldn't let Pippa ride her runner, and he took it considerably slower on his. When they got back to the twin's apartment, Yusei took Pippa inside and she fell asleep on the couch in just a few minuets. "Is she ok?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just needs to sleep." Yusei said.

"That's not going to happen to Leo when I go into an intense duel, is it?" Luna asked.

"I doubt it. It only happens to Pippa because she's the dragon mage." Yusei replied.

"Yeah, Leo told me about that." Luna said. Yusei looked back at Pippa. Then he had a thought.

"Hey Luna, I need to head out, I won't be long. Call me if anything goes wrong." He said. True to his word, he was only gone about half an hour. "Everything Ok?" He asked. Luna nodded.

"Pippa's still asleep. What did you go out for?" She asked. Yusei whispered something in her ear. "Aww, that's really sweet Yusei." Luna said.

"Just keep it quiet." Yusei said. Leo had already gone to bed, and Luna soon followed. Yusei stayed with Pippa, he couldn't get his feelings towards her out of his head. Eventually he did fall asleep.

Pippa woke up, with quite a lot of weight on her hand. She saw that it was Yusei head. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep.' Pippa thought. She gently pulled her hand out from underneath his head, sat up and fiddled with the hair on the back of his head. Eventually she woke him up. "Morning." She said.

"Hey. You ok?" Yusei asked. Pippa nodded. "Oh happy birthday." Yusei said. Pippa giggled

"Thanks." She replied.

"Hey Yusei, Pippa come on, today's the final, and I don't want to be late." Leo called.

"You're not going Leo." Yusei said

"Say what!" Leo exclaimed.

"You saw what happened yesterday Leo, I just want you to stay safe." Yusei stated.

"But..." Leo was cut off.

"But nothing Leo, I know I'm sounding like a harsh old man here, but somethings going on, and I'm pretty sure it got something to do with these marks we have." Yusei said. Leo looked down at the mark on his hand. Luna came in having over heard the argument. "Yusei do you know what's going on here?" She asked.

"I'll call you after I see Goodwin, but you two just stay here." Yusei instructed.

At the kiba dome, things were quiet, much quieter than they had been for the past few days. However they was still quite a few people. Yusei's and Pippa's first stop was the VIP lounge. They set towards it at a run. "Hey you two stop, the director isn't expecting you!" One of the guards shouted. Pippa was about to stop, but Yusei kept running, she did the same to keep up. One of the gaurds tried to punch Yusei, but Yusei, being a lot faster, dodged and countered with his own. "Sorry, but he's got some explaining to do." Yusei stated. The second was about to grab Yusei, but Pippa skidded underneath him, taking him out before turn and knocking him out. Yusei looked at her. "What, I can handle one or two." Pippa said. Yusei shock it off.

"Director." Trudge started, "It's my official position that you need to stop this tornament."

"I thought your official position was more security." Goodwin replied.

"Funny, but this tornament is getting out of hand you witnessed the damage of the last duel. I'm conserned things are gonna get worse." Trudge said.

"Officer, I don't pay you to be conserned, I pay you to do as I say." Goodwin stated. "Langly please escort officer Trudge out."

"Is Langly one of the guys guarding the door, because umm... he's napping." Yusei said. Everyone turned round and saw Yusei and Pippa.

"You two." Trudge said. "What are punks doing up here?" Trudge asked angrally.

"That's enough." Goodwin said strongly. "How can I help." He said politely.

"Before we say, weren't you going to chuck Trudge out." Yusei said. Trudge grabbed Yusei by the collar of his jacket. Pippa grabbed his arm and was about to punch him in the face, when Goodwin shouted. "I said that was enough!" Pippa let go of Trudge and Trudge let go of Yusei. Two guys in suits took hold of Trudge and dragged him out of the room. "That's it Goodwin, I'm gonna find out what you're up to you're going dow..." The door closed before Trudge could finish his sentence.

"Time to talk." Yusei started. "You force us into this tournament, you threaten us and lock up our friends, and we want to know why."

"I'll tell you why." Jack said. "It's because if these." He said as he rolled up his sleeve, to show his mark. Pippa's hand went to her shoulder. "He's been trying to get all of us together, to he can bring out the crimson dragon."

"No." Was Yusei only response.

"I understand your concern for Miss Allen Yusei, and I assure you, I won't allow the dragon to emerge until she is ready." Goodwin said.

"I don't think it's just me he's concered about." Pippa stated. "You got us all here to summon this crimson dragon, and for something else, I can tell you're still hiding something."

"For once I've got to agree with her, you got me here by lying to be and buttering me up." Jack said. Pippa and Yusei were shocked to hear that.

"Oh come now Jack, you're making me sound so devious." Goodwin replied. "Jack, you wanted to be the turbo duelling champion." Goodwin said.

"I wanted to earn it, and at this point, I'm starting to think that you've been rigging everything." Jack replied. "I think you set me up, as bait for Yusei, and you had some sort of plan to get Pippa here to, and I guess that has something to do with her old man." Pippa looked at him then at Goodwin.

"Jack I've never met Pippa's father." Goodwin replied.

"Oh really, then how do you know that she's the daughter of Derek Allen the missing legend." Jack stated.

"I didn't." Goodwin replied.

"Then explain how you knew about the fire." Pippa said.

'What fire?' Yusei and Jack thought.

"I don't know anything about it, just that you and your father were involved, and that it was a group of thugs that started it, and group called the Black Devils wasn't it? I only just recently pieced it all together." Goodwin replied.

"It wasn't the Black Devils who started that fire, I would have known if it was them." Pippa replied.

"Well then who was it?" Goodwin asked,

'This is guy way too good at keeping it cool.' Pippa thought "I don't know." She said.

"As for Yusei, you knew that I was the perfect bait to get him here." Jack said.

'Wait a sec, that would have meant the he already knew that we had these marks. Did he cause that fire?' Pippa thought.

"Goodwin knew that you'd come after me if I did everything that he asked." Jack stated. "Isn't that right Goodwin."

"Don't be ridicules, I didn't know about Yusei, or Pippa until you duelled Yusei that night." Goodwin replied.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that this is all one big co-incidence?" Jack said harshly. "You need to verify if Yusei had a mark or not, so you set up a situation that would make us duel to our limits. Thinking about it you planned this before I even got to new domino didn't you."

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Rally ran down a street with three thugs after him. "You can't run forever half pint!"One of them shouted. Rally kept on running, but tripped over a large crack in the ground. One of the thugs was about to bring a pipe down on Rally when a card sliced him across the hand, leaving a large paper cut, and causing him to drop the pipe. Rally looked up at the building infront if him and saw Jack standing on the second floor, "You thugs are trespassing." Jack said, as he swung down from where he was standing._

"_What are you talking about?" Ono of the thugs replied. Rally ran towards Jack and hid behind him. _

"_No one steps over that line." Jack stated. The thugs were standing just past a white line in the road. Jack activated his duel disk and put red dragon archfiend in it, the dragon roared in the thugs faced and they ran away in fear. "Geezs thanks Jack I thought I was..." Rally turned round and saw that Jack had vanished. The building that Rally was in front of was an abandoned theatre. Rally went inside and found Jack in the main hall. "Hey Jack, so this is where you're hanging out these days, nice place." Rally said._

"_What do you want Rally?" Jack asked quite coldly._

"_I wanted to say thanks for helping me earlier." Rally replied._

"_I was just protecting my turf, don't think anything of it." Jack stated. Rally decided to change his angle._

"_Yusei just finished his duel runner, it's looking really sweet. We're doing a test run tomorrow, you should come." Rally said Jack didn't seem interested in the slightest. "Come on I know you and Yusei had a falling out, but it's been months, can't you guys just shake hands and make up."Rally said. Jack still didn't seem at all interested, "Hello, you in there." Rally tried._

"_You should get back before it gets dark." Jack finally said._

"_Yusei won't even tell me what happened." Rally said as one last attempt._

"_Nothing happened, people just change Rally." Jack said. He remembered what happened, and he could understand why Yusei hadn't told him, and Rally shouldn't know. Both Jack and Yusei had lost something that day several months ago. "Well Ok but, I just want everyone to get along again." Rally replied. He decided not to give up just yet. "You guys were best friend, and best friends don't just stop being best friends." Jack didn't reply. "Well we'll be at the canal strip tunnel at noon if you change your mind."With that Rally left. _

_Jack stayed where he was for hours, and it wasn't until well into the night did he move, when he heard another person in the hall. "Who is that! Show yourself!" He shouted._

"_Quite a nice pad you've got here, very spacious." A voice said._

"_Who are you?" Jack asked._

"_Oh where are my manners, my name is Lazar, Mr Atlas." Lazar walked out of his hiding place. "And I am here to see you on behalf of the director Rex Goodwin."_

"_Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" Jack replied_

"_Director Goodwin would like to extend you an invitation. We've been watching you from afar Jack, and we think you are an incredible duelist, a talent like yours is being wasted here in the satellite. Haven't you always wanted to be a champion? Furthermore haven't you wondered about that mark that appears on your arm every now and then?" Jack gasped._

'_How does he know about that?' Jack thought. Lazar chuckled. "Tomorrow evening at seven, the mentence will shut down the flow of the pipeline for one hour, you have until then. We will be waiting for you on the other side Mr Atlas. However we do require that you bring a few things with you, does stardust dragon ring any bells. It's a card used by another duelist here, think of it as your ticket to a new life, oh and you will need a duel runner too. No one will know that you're from the Satellite, you will be a fully respected citizen of new Domino city."Lazar said. "But if you want to rot in the sewers all your life your welcome to do so, the choice is yours." With that Lazar left._

_The next day, Rally came back to Jack's hideout. Only now he was on the roof of the building. "Hey Jack what are you doing up here?" Jack didn't answered Rally's question._

"_I think I'd like to see Yusei test run after all." Jack said._

"_Sweet let's get going then." Rally said._

"_I just need you to do me a favour first." Jack stated._

"_Anything, I still owe you one." Rally said._

"_You sure do." Jack replied darkly_

_Yusei fired up his duel runner. (The one jack stole) "Where's Rally?" Nervin asked._

"_He said something about going to meet up with Jack." Tank said._

"_What a trader." Blitz said._

"_Come on guys Rally can hang out with whoever he wants." Yusei said. The communicator in Yusei duel runner started bleeping. Yusei turned it on and Jack appeared on the screen. "Jack?" Yusei said._

"_Yusei, you'd better get out here, a group of thugs just ran off with Rally." Jack stated._

"_They did what!" Yusei shouted. "You guys go up town, I'll go down town!" Soon after Yusei got on the road, Jack called again._

"_Yusei, I found Rally come to the water front." Jack instructed. When Yusei got there, Jack stood on his own on one of the docks.  
"Jack where's Rally?" Yusei asked._

"_There." Jack said, and points to a small boat that was slowly drifting out to sea._

"_What's he doing out there?" Yusei said._

"_I put him there." Jack replied._

"_You did what?" Yusei shouted. "Rally's your friend!"_

"_I take it that you don't know, someone recons we've got what it takes to be the best, but that offer is only open to one." Jack said. "You can either duel me to prove yourself or you go save Rally, what's it gonna be?" Yusei glared at him, he took of his Jacket, dived into the water, and swam towards Rally. Jack put his hand in the pocket of Yusei's jacket, and took out the stardust dragon card. 'Time for that test run.' Jack thought as he got on Yusei's runner and drove away. The boat that Rally was in flipped over with the force of the waves, Yusei dived under it and grabbed Rally. When they got back to the dock, Yusei knew what Jack had taken. "I'm sorry Yusei." Rally said._

"_Don't be, and it's not your fault." Yusei replied as he patted Rally on the back._

_Flashback end._

"Goodwin didn't give you the offer because you wouldn't leave your friends behind." Jack stated.

"Why you did, I don't know." Pippa muttered.

"But it gave Yusei the reason to come after me, and I bet you got something to do with Pippa's dad vanishing too." Jack stated.

"Jack you're making me sound like a criminal." Goodwin said.

"Well she clearly wants the truth, so why should I keep it from her." Jack said.

"Because it's not true, I know nothing about Mr Allen's disappearance." Goodwin said. Pippa didn't know what to believe or think. Jack turned to Goodwin. "Let their friends go, you got what you wanted, they're here, so you don't need to keep them anymore." Jack said.

Mean while in a large, dark container, Yusei's and Pippa's friends sat in silence. Jenny and a few of the other younger girls were curled up in Jo's, Jess's and Emily's arms. Suddenly there was a click and a clunk from outside. Rally ran to the heavy door, and pushed it and found it opened. They all piled out and Rally was the one to break the silence. "Anyone know where we are?"

"I think this is the dump site, east of the recycling planet." Jo said.

"Come on we're going home, now." Ann stated. The girls did as they were told.

"Hey wait for us!" Nervin said.

Yusei and Pippa watched their friends head to safety on the lounge TV. Pippa breathed a sigh of relief her friends and Yusei's friends were fine. "Happy now?" Jack said. Neither Pippa nor Yusei replied. "One more thing, don't even think of beating Yusei, we've still got to settle our score." Jack told Pippa.

"Jack I'm not letting you summon the Crimson dragon." Yusei stated.

"What's the problem, she's 18 now, it's not gonna kill her." Jack replied.

"I'm still not taking the risk." Yusei said.

"Well then you'd better beat her, so you can't let me in our duel." Jack replied and left.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hi guys soz 4 not updating resently, I've had soooooo much work 2 do, (My exams start next month) and I know the duel in this chapter is crap. Big thanks 2 Girnyufox 4 the message and the gentle kick up the backside 2 update. hope u all like the chapter. **

Chapter 33

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's finally time for the final, it Philippa Allen vs Yusei Fudo. The winner of this match will face off with Jack Atlas." The narrator said.

"Yusei listen, maybe I should just forfit." Pippa said.

"What for?" Yusei asked, quite surprised to hear her suggest that.

"Well I don't have a reason to duel Jack, and our friends are save now. I don't want you to lose stardust dragon because of me, it wouldn't be fair on you." Pippa explained.

"Pippa, I want to duel you. I want earn that duel with Jack and I don't want anyone holding back on me, not to mention backing out." Yusei said.

"Are you sure?" Pippa asked.

"Just come at me with everything you got." Yusei said. Pippa smiled.

"You asked for it." She said.

"Alright, this is it, the final match, and you won't have thought at the start of this tournament that I would come down to a satellite and a newbe. But life is full of surprises so please welcome, Yusei Fudo, and Philippa Allen." The narrator said. Yusei and Pippa sped onto the track. "May the best duelist win." The narrator said. The duel mode engaged and the countdown began.

Yusei LP 4000 speed counters 0

Pippa LP 4000 speed counters 0

"LET'S DUEL!"

Both duelists raced of the start line. "Sorry Pippa, but you're not gonna get to say your 'Ladies first' line." Yusei said. "I summon Quilbolt hedgehog in defence mode."

(Quilbolt hedgehog, Earth, Level 2, beast, ATK 800, DEF 800)

"I place one card face down, and that will do for now." Yusei said.

Yusei LP 4000 speed counters 1

Pippa LP 4000 speed counters 1

"You ready Yusei? I play one monster in face down defence mode, and two cards face down. That'll do me." Pippa stated.

"Yusei had better be careful, we've all seen what happens if that face down monster is what I think it is." The narrator said. Yusei was just thinking that. 'If that monster is the marshmallon, I'll get hit for 1000 life points. If that's the case…'

Yusei LP 4000 speed counters 2

Pippa LP 4000 speed counters 2

"You're not gonna like this Pippa." Yusei stated. "Since I have 2 speed counters, I play a speed spell, the card rotater."

"Dang it!" Pippa said.

"This changes your monster to attack mode." Yusei stated. Pippa's monster changes to attack mode and revealed the lady in Wight.

(Lady in wight, dark, level 3, zombie, ATK 0, DEF 2200)

'Is wasn't Marshmallon.' Yusei thought. "I summon speed warrior in attack mode." He stated.

(Speed warrior, earth, level 2, warrior, ATK 900)

"Don't forget his effect, his attack points double when he's summoned." Yusei stated. Speed warrior's attack points went up to 1800. "I'll also switch quilbolt hedgehog to attack mode, then I attack with speed warrior." Yusei said.

"Don't get a head of yourself Yusei, I play my face down, the trap card Rainbow life. This means I gain life points whenever I would lose them this turn." Pippa said. Lady in Wight was destroyed but Pippa's life points went up to 5800.

"There's no point in Yusei attacking again now, Rainbow life's effect lasts till the end of this turn." The narrator stated.

"I'll just place one more card face down and end my turn." Yusei stated.

Yusei LP 4000 speed counters 3

Pippa LP 5800 speed counters 3

Speed warriors attack points went down to 900. "I draw." Pippa stated. "To start, I summon Magical Exemplar in attack mode."

(Magical Exemplar, earth, level 4, spell caster, ATK 1700, DEF 1400)

"But she's not gonna be sticking around for long. Get ready for a surprise Yusei, I play the speed spell emergany teleport, this lets me summon a level 3 or lower psychic monster from my deck." Pippa stated.

"Philippa Allen and Psychic monsters, I think we're all in for a surprise here." The narrator said.

"I special summon Krebons." Pippa stated.

(Krebons, Dark, level 2, Psychic/Tuner, ATK 1200, DEF 400)

"A tuner monster!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Yep, I figured if I'm gonna beat you Yusei, I'd have to pull something new out the bag. Now I tuner my monsters up to synchro summon, Tempest Magican!" Pippa stated.

(Tempest Magican, Dark, Level 6, spellcaster/synchro, ATK 2200, DEF 1400)

'This is risky, I'm not as good with synchro's like Yusei, but I must have thrown his plan off course.' Pippa thought.

'Man, I didn't expect her to pull out something like this, but I can still take that monster out.' Yusei thought.

"When Tempest Magican is summoned, she gains a spell counter, but I'll save that for later, first I'll attack your Quilbolt hedgehog." Pippa stated.

"Sorry Pippa, but I think you can guess what my face down card is." Yusei stated.

"It's gonna be Scrap Iron Scarecrow." Pippa said.

"You guessed right." Yusei said.

"I got one more for you Yusei, trap jammer." Pippa stated.

"Snap." Yusei said, and his other face down flipped face up to show another trap jammer.

"Oh for gods sack." Pippa explaimed. Her trap jammer got cancelled, and Yusei's monster was safe.

"And of course, scrap iron scarecrow resets itself on the field." Yusei added.

"I end my turn." Pippa said.

Yusei LP 4000 speed counters 4

Pippa LP 5800 speed counters 4

"Here goes." Yusei said. "And I start this turn with Road Synchron."

(Road Synchron, Light, level 4, Machine/tuner with ATK 1600 DEF 800)

"Oh brilliant." Pippa said quietly.

"I think you know who's coming to play. I tune all monster together to synchro summon, Road warrior!" Yusei stated.

(Road Warrior, Light, Level 8, warrior/synchro, ATK 3000, DEF 1500)

"Now for his effect, I can special summon a level 2 or lower warrior type monster from my deck." Yusei stated. "So I'll bring out another speed warrior, don't forget, his attack points are doubled. Now Road warrior attack!" Yusei ordered. Tempest Magican was destroyed, and Pippa's life points went down to 5000, "Don't think I'm taking that hit lightly Yusei. When Tempest Magican is sent to the graveyard, you take 500 points of damage for every spell counter she had." Pippa stated. Yusei's life points went down to 3500. "Don't go thinking, that's gonna phase me. Now speed warrior, attack her directly!" Yusei ordered. Pippa's life points went down to 3200 and she lost a speed counter. "I'll end my turn with one card face down." Yusei stated.

Yusei LP 3500 speed counters 5

Pippa LP 3200 speed counters 4

'Great, just as I get things in order, he brings out one of his most powerful monsters.' Pippa thought. One of her dragons could take out Road warrior, but she didn't have a way to summon any of them. "My draw." Pippa stated. "I place one monster facedown in defence mode, and that'll do."

Yusei LP 3500 speed counters 6

Pippa LP 3200 speed counters 5

'I don't have a way to stop the effect of Marshmallon this time. This attack is a risk.' Yusei thought. "First I summon Junk Synchron, in attack mode."

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"With his effect, I can bring back the speed warrior in my graveyard." Yusei stated.

'He's got a total of 8 stars, he can summon stardust dragon. And there goes my plan.' Pippa thought.

"I switch one speed warrior to defence mode, then Tune my Junk synchron with the other speed warrior. To synchro summon Junk warrior." Yusei stated.

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Thanks to his effect, he gains attack points equal to speed warrior's." Yusei added. Junk warrior's attack points went up to 3200. "Now Road Warrior, attack her face down monster!" Yusei ordered. Pippa's monster flipped face up to show a Stygian Security.

(Stygian Security, dark level 1 fiend/tuner, ATK 100, DEF 600)

"When Stygian Security is flipped face up, his effect kicks in, which lets me set a level 1 fiend from my hand or deck, So I think I'll set another Stygian Security facedown." Pippa stated.

"Then I'll destroy that one too with Junk warrior." Yusei said. 'She can't summon another Stygian Security since it's semi limited.' Yusei thought.

"You activated his effect again, and this time, I'll set D.D. Trainer." Pippa stated.

(D.D. Trainer, dark, level 1, fiend, ATK 100, DEF 2000)

"Yusei has the upper hand, but Philippa is not giving him any loop holes. While Philippa hold out, or will Yusei break through?" The narrator said.

"I'll end my turn." Yusei said.

Yusei LP 3500 speed counters 7

Pippa LP 3200 speed counters 6

"First off, I play the speed spell mystical space typhoon to destory your scrapiron scarecrow. Then I play the trap card, call of the haunted. This lets my bring back one normal monster in attack mode, so welcome back, Tempest Magican." Pippa said. "Now I play the speed spell, hidden mage magic. It's three speed counters, but I can add one speed spell in my graveyard to my hand. So I'll take emergany teleport."

'She's gonna snychro summon again?' Yusei thought.

"Now I use emergany teleport, to special summon another Krebons. Here goes something, I tune Krebons and Tempest Magican together to synchro summon Dark Chaos Dragon!" Pippa stated.

(Dark Chaos Dragon, dark, level 8, dragon/synchro, ATK 3000, DEF 3200)

Her shoulder gave a burst of pain, and so did Yusei's arm. Pippa fought against the will to grab her shoulder. Yusei knew what this was, he pulled up closer to Pippa and mouthed 'you ok?' Pippa nodded.

"When he's summoned his effect kicks in, which means he gains 100 attack points for every dark monster in my graveyard, and right now that's 5." Pippa stated. Dark Chaos Dragon's attack points went up to 3500. "Now Dark Chaos Dragon, attack Junk warrior!" Pippa ordered. Her shoulder throbbed again.

"Hold it Pippa, I got my trap card, it's another scrap iron scare crow." Yusei stated.

'Oh for gods sake,' Pippa thought.

"These two are really sticking it into each other, I bet nearly everyone is in the edge of their seats. I'm on the edge of mine." The narrator stated.

"I play a face down, and that will do me." Pippa stated. Her shoulder still ached. And Yusei could see it in her facial expression.

Yusei LP 3500 speed counters 8

Pippa LP 3200 speed counters 4

'This is dangerous, but I can't just go calling off the duel, that could expose the crimson dragon, if we want to keep it low, I need to hurry and finish this duel.' Yusei thought.

"I summon Nitro snychron." Yusei stated.

(Nitro Synchron, Fire, Level 2 Machine/tuner, ATK 300)

"Next I tune him with with my Junk warrior. Let's rev it up, with Nitro warrior."

(Nitro Warrior, Fire, level 7, warrior/synchro, ATK 2800, DEF 1800)

"Since you played a speed spell last turn, he gains a 1000 attack points." Yusei stated. Nitro Warrior's attack points went up to 3800. "If my math is right, which it always is, Yusei's got enough to wipe Philippa out." The narrator stated.

'He's worried about me, that's why he summoned such a strong monster, to end this quick. I know I said you wanted my all Yusei, but I'm worried too, I'm worried that you might get hurt if the crimson dragon does come out.' Pippa thought

"Nitro warrior attack Dark chaos dragon." Yusei ordered. Dark chaos dragon was destroyed and Pippa's life points went down to 2900. 'I have my Speed Spell Shrink, face down. But Yusei's right this is dangerous, he's worried about me, and I'm worried about him, so I'll let you have this one Yusei.' Pippa thought.

"Road Warrior, Attack!" Yusei ordered. Pippa's life points dropped to 0.

"That's it, it's over, if Philippa did have something up her sleeve, Yusei must have thrown it over board. Yusei's the champion, and will face off against Jack Atlas." The narrator said. Yusei pulled up next to Pippa.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine Yusei." Pippa replied.

"You let me win that." Yusei said.

"I think you can understand why." Pippa replied. Yusei nodded. "Just know that when this is over, I want a rematch." Pippa stated.

"You're on." Yusei replied.


	36. Chapter 35

**Sorry it's been so long guys I've had a right fight trying to get uni started and stuff like that, but without further waiting, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 34

* * *

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let this get dangerous." Yusei said.

"Yusei I'm not worried. Just get yourself out of that duel with your stardust." Pippa replied.

"Remember what I said at the facility." Yusei replied. "It's not worth you." Pippa blushed.

"You just do what you thinks' right." Pippa replied. Yusei smiled and pulled her chin up with his hand, and moved forward, he was about an inch from her. "Will Yusei Fudo, and Jack Atlas, please come to the garage and get ready to duel." A voice on a speaker said. Yusei moved back and Pippa let out a soft groan. "Good luck." She said.

"Thanks." Yusei replied, and walked towards the garage. Pippa when to the lounge and waited there.

'That's the third freaking time!' She screamed in her mind.

Yusei and Jack took their places on the start line. "So we finally get to settle our score." Jack said.

"I guess so." Yusei replied.

"This is it, I'm gonna show you that you don't have what it takes to be the best." Jack said

"Are you sure we should do this now Jack, there's still a lot we don't know about the Crimson Dragon. You saw the damage it did in when we last duelled, and Pippa was the one who took the full force of it. What's to say that it won't happen again?" Yusei said.

"This is exactly what I'm taking about, you have no guts, you don't take any risks." Jack replied.

"I'm not gonna risk Pippa's life." Yusei stated.

"Well I want to find the fifth signer." Jack stated.

'He's right, so far there's four signer, three guardians, and the dragon mage. And if Jacks right, the remaining signer and guardians are somewhere in the arena.' Yusei thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time, duelist, start your engines." The narrator said. The duel mode on Jack's and Yusei's runners engaged, and the count down began.

Yusei LP 4000 speed counters 0

Jack LP 4000 speed counters 0

"LET'S DUEL!"

Both duelists raced off the start line. "I'm first, and I summon shield wing in defence mode." Yusei stated.

(Shield wing, wind, level 2, winged beast, ATK 0 DEF 900)

"Next I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yusei added.

Yusei LP 4000 speed counters 1

Jack LP 4000 speed counters 1

"In that case I summon twin sword maradir in attack mode." Jack stated.

(Twin sword Maradir, dark, level 4, warrior, ATK 1600)

"Time for my Twin sword Maradir to give you a proper welcome to the big leagues. When he attacks a monster that's in defence mode, you still take the damage." Twin sword Maradir attacked and Yusei's life points went down to 3300. "You haven't changed a bit since you've been riding in the sewers. I can predict your move and stay two steps ahead." Jack stated.

"Then you should know that shield wing can't be destroyed in one attack. You have to beat it twice." Yusei replied.

"I do know that. Thanks to my Twin sword Maradir effect, when he attacks a monster that's in defence mode, he can attack again." Jack stated. Yusei gasped. "I did say that I was two steps a head of you, not just one." Jack added. Twin sword Maradir attacked again, Shield wing was destroyed and Yusei life points went down to 2600. "To end my first turn, I place one card face down." Jack stated.

Yusei LP 2600 speed counters 2

Jack LP 4000 speed counters 2

"I summon Junk Synchron." Yusei stated.

(Junk Synchron, Dark, Level 3, warrior/tuner, ATK 1300, DEF 900)

"With his effect I can bring back my Shield wing. Then I tune Junk synchron with shield wing, to synchro summon Junk warrior."

(Junk warrior, Dark, level 5, Warrior/synchro, ATK 2300, DEF 1000)

"Let's rev it up! Now take out that Maradir!" Yusei ordered. Twin sword Maradir was destroyed, and Jack's life points went down to 3300. "Now I play my trap card Synchro Blast. Now for each time one of my synchro monster's attacks you get hit for 500 points." Yusei explained. Jack's life points went down to 2800.

Yusei LP 2600 speed counters 3

Jack LP 2800 speed counters 3

"Now your duelling Yusei. But don't expect your joy to last long." Jack said as he drew his card. "I summon dark tinker."

(Dark Tinker, Dark, level 2, fiend/tuner, ATK 1000, DEF 1300)

"Next I play the Power Rebirth Trap card, which lets me resummon Twin sword Maradir." Jack stated.

'What's he doing, he's only got six stars, that's not enough to summon red dragon archfiend.' Yusei thought.

"Thanks to power Rebirth's effect, my Twin sword Maradir gains 100 attack and defence points, and it's level is increased by 2." Jack explained Yusei gasped. "So now I'll show you why I'm the best tubro duelist new domino city has ever seen. I synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack stated.

(Red Dragon Archfiend, dark, level 8, dragon/synchro, ATK 3000 DEF 2000)

'Man, Jack's not wasting anytime.' Yusei thought. The only thing he had that had a shot at beating Red Dragon Archfiend was Stardust Dragon. "Will this be Yusei's final lap?" The narrator said.

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack junk warrior!" Jack ordered. Junk warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points went down to 1900.

Pippa watched in the competitors lounge. "How's it going?" Someone asked. Pippa turned round and saw Marco Outback.

"Intense." Pippa replied.

"Lets just hope they don't bring out the Crimson Dragon." Marco said. "I doubt they'll have any sort of control over it."

"You know about the signers and the guardians?" Pippa said.

"Yeah Goodwin filled me in. I'm also glad to know that we found the new Dragon Mage." Marco said.

"What do you know about the dragon mage?" Pippa asked.

"There's one every five thousand years, unless there's an accident or something." Marco replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Pippa asked.

"I mean that just under 18 years ago the dragon mage got caught in an earthquake." Marco said.

"Oh." Pippa said. She couldn't help but feel a litte sad.

"Did you know him or her?" Pippa asked.

"No, I was only 5, I didn't even have this at that time." Marco replied as he pulled the collar of his shirt down to show his guardian mark. "So what are you doing back here anyway?" Pippa asked, thinking he'd left since she beat him.

"My signer in a duel that could potentially bring out the Crimson Dragon, bring down the whole stadium, and put him in danger. I'm meant to protect that Atlas bloke." Marco replied.

'That's right, he's Jacks guardian.' Pippa thought.

"It's my turn Jack." Yusei stated.

Yusei LP 1900 speed counters 4

Jack LP 2800 speed counters 4

"And I start out with my trap card, desending lost star. This card let's me bring back one synchro monster from my graveyard, it's level is decreased by one, but that's a small price." Yusei stated. He looked at the card be drew at the start of his turn, 'I can summon Stardust Dragon, but that risks Pippa. she's been hurt enough by all this, and that's all mainly been caused by me. But if I don't, we might never know what's going on here, and if we don't find someway to get rid of this Pippa could be indanger for the rest of her life.' Yusei thought. He sighed 'I just hope Pippa can hold it in again.' Yusei said remembering that she'd managed to keep a check on it while he duelled Akisa. "Now I summon, Hyper Synchron." Yusei stated.

(Hyper Synchron, light, level 4, machine/tuner, ATK 1600, DEF 800)

"Now I think it's time for a little Tune up, so I can Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon."

(Stardust Dragon, wind, level 8, dragon/synchro, ATK 2500, DEF 2000)

"Let's rev it up!" Yusei shouted.

Luna and Leo watched from the TV in there living room, Yanagi had also showed up and was watching intently. As soon as stardust dragon appeared Luna's and Leo's hand started glowing. Akisa sat in silence in her room when her arm started glowing brightly.

Pippa's shoulder suddenly gave a strong jolt of pain. "I hope these guys know what their doing." Marco said. Pippa could see the mark on Marco's neck glowing, she looked back at the screen and saw Yusei's mark on his arm glowing. When the screen changed to a shot of Jack she saw his mark glowing too. 'Just be careful Yusei, for all our sakes.' Pippa thought.

**sorry to leave u hanging, I'll start updating more again soon.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hey guys I know I'm not updating as frequent as u'd probably like but it's Christmas (Jingle bells Jingles bells) (Hands up who's likely to be getting a white christmas (mines up)) anyways enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 35

Yusei LP 1900 speed counters 4

Jack LP 2800 speed counters 4

Yusei looked at the glowing mark on his arm. 'I need to make this as quick as possible.' He thought. "Now Hyper Synchron's effect activates. When he's used for a synchron summon, that new monster gains 800 attack points." Yusei stated. Stardust Dragon's attack points went up to 3300. "Well then, I play my trap card, Tuner Capture. This lets me take control of your Hyper Synchron." Jack explained. "What goes around comes around, aye Yusei."

"Fine." Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon, attack!" Yusei orderd.

"Come on, that pathetic dragons no match for me and my deck. I play the trap card, Tuners Mine. This is just one example of why I'm the master of faster. This card lets me split my Red Dragon Archfiend up into the monster I used to Snychro summon it." Jack explained.

'If I don't take out Twin sword Maradir, he'll be able to summon Red Dragon Archfiend again next round, guess that leaves me with one choice.' Yusei thought. "Stardust Dragon, attack Twin sword Maradir!" He ordered.

Just as Stardust Dragon attacked, Pippa yelped in pain as her shoulder suddenly felt like it was on fire. "Hey, you ok?" Marco asked. Pippa looked like she was going to lose her balance, so Marco gently took hold of her and sat her down on one of the seats in the lounge. "What a sec, how old are you mate?" Marco asked.

"18 today." Pippa answered.

"No wonder you're finding this rough." Marco replied.

"You sound like you've had something like this." Pippa said.

"I have actually, more than once." Marco replied. He rubbed her arm, trying to calm her down.

Twin Sword Maradir looked doomed, until Dark Tinker got in the way. "No way!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Surprise, my trap forces you to attack the Tuner, in this case Dark Tinker." Jack explained. "When are you gonna learn that you'll never be a match for me Yusei."

"Oh yeah, well my Synchro Blast is still in play, and since my Stardust Dragon attacked you lose 500 life points." Yusei stated. Jack's life points went down to 2300. "The difference is that I can afford it. Now it's my turn." Jack stated.

Yusei LP 1900 speed counters 5

Jack LP 2300 speed counters 5

"I tune Hyper Synchron with Twin Sword Maradir, to Synchro Summon, Red Dragon Archfiend." Jack stated. "And just like Hyper Synchron added 800 attack point to your dragon, my Dragon now also gains 800 attack points." Yusei glared at the red Dragon Archfiend. "Remember Yusei once I win this duel your stardust Dragon is mine. Ready?" Jack said.

"Bring it." Yusei replied.

"Consider it brought, Red Dragon Archfiend attack!" Jack ordered. Yusei life points went down to 1400 but Stardust Dragon wasn't destroyed.

Marco groaned as Red Dragon Archfiend attacked. Pippa was still breathing heavily, she knew what would happen soon. "Shouldn't we get out of here?" Pippa suggested.

"Doesn't make any diffence, whether we're here or somewhere else, we're still gonna feel it." Marco said. Pippa gripped her should, which only seemed to be getting more painful.

"It looks like you forgot that since Hyper Synchron was neither Dragon can be destroyed now." Yusei stated.

"Good thing I've got this than, my trap field Cannon. This hits you for 500 life points since I couldn't destroy your dragon." Jack explained. Yusei's life points went down to 900.

Pippa shoulder was getting more and more painful, she coul feel something growing inside her, which would explode the instant she gave up. "Hey you ok?" Marco said, he was really worried now, Pippa's eyes glowed red, then clouds started covering the sky, followed by red lighting. Marco suddenly worked it out then backed away. As few seconds later Pippa felt herself snap. A bright red light burst through the ground of the stadium. "Here it comes!" Jack said.

"The Crimson Dragon!" Yusei said. Then something else came to his mind. 'Pippa!' The Crimson Dragon took it's shape, Yusei looked up at it, in the middle of it's chest he could have sworn that a person was in Dragon, it didn't take him long to recognise who it was. "PIPPA!" He shouted.

"Welcome to my Arena Crimson Dragon." Jack said.

"Jack we've got to stop, the Crimson Dragon can rip this place apart and everyone in it." Yusei stated.

"Don't tell me your scared Yusei. We're signers, and this is our destiny. Goodwin told me that the crimson dragon will help save this world." Jack replied.

Everyones mark gave a burst of pain and strong wind picked up. The Crimson Dragon swept around the Arena, the rose high into the sky. Yusei, Jack, Akisa, Luna, Leo and Marco saw a bright flash. Yusei and Jack were still on their Duel runners, on a straight path that looked like it was made of light. Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon archfiend flew over then, and the Crimson dragon flew above them. "Where are we?" Yusei asked.

"Beats me." Jack replied. Several red balls of light flew up behind them. Inside them were the signers and their guardians.

"Where are we, what's going on?" Luna asked.

"No clue." Leo replied. "Akisa, Marco!" He exclaimed looking around, seeing everyone around them. There were two others that no one recognised. Pippa's eyes opened. A first all she saw was red. Then things cleared a little. She could see Yusei and Jack on their Duel runners. 'What happened?' She thought. She felt like she was on fire.

Ahead of them was a very tall temple. Standing at the very top of it, were five people, with another 6 people standing beind them. All but one of them had either a signer mark, or a signer guardian mark. The one with out the mark had glowing red eyes. "Jack they're signers, and guardians." Yusei stated.

"Like us." Jack replied, looking at his own mark. As they went past, Pippa got a glimps of the young man that she assumed was the dragon mage since he didn't have a mark and a young woman with her mark on her shoulder.

Up ahead was an island, getting closer, they realised it was the satellite. 'Why's the Crimson Dragon showing us the Satellite.' Yusei thought. Suddenly purple flames roared up from the ground, destroying every building in it's path. "What's happening?" Luna shreeked. Eventually the flames took the shape of a giant spider. "This can't be happening." Yusei said.

"Maybe it's the future." Jack suggested.

"If that's the future we've gotta stop this duel. We've gotta get home." Yusei stated.

"We will once we finish this." Jack replied.

"What?" Yusei said almost shouting.

"Yusei this is a duel, and The Crimson Dragon isn't gonna let us go unil one of us wins." Jack stated.

"You can't be serious!" Yusei replied.

"Don't you get it? Dueling got up here, so duelling gonna get us back home, and the one who wins will show the crimson dragon that they are the one who deserves to save the world." Jack stated. "And it's gonna be me. I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Yusei LP 900 Speed counters 6

Jack LP 2300 Speed counters 6

"Your nuts Jack, but if you want to keep duelling, you'll get more than you bargained for. I play the speed spell, Silver Contrail. This gives a wind monster on my field 1000 extra attack points." Yusei stated. Stardust Dragon's attack points went up to 4300. "Stardust Dragon, attack red Dragon archfiend." Yusei ordered. Red Dragon archfiend wasn't destroyed, but Jack's life points went down to 1800. Jack yeld in pain. 'That attack, I felt it as if it was real.' Jack thought. 'Looks like the Crimson Dragon wants us to play for keeps.'

"Don't forget my Synchro blast trap card." Yusei stated. "You lose another 500 life points." Jack yeld again, as his life points went down to 1300. "I finish this round with three cards face down." Yusei stated.

Yusei LP 900 Speed counters 7

Jack LP 1300 Speed counters 7

"Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" Jack ordered. Yusei yeld as he felt the attack and his life points went down to 400.

"What was that?" Yusei asked.

"That's right Yusei, in this duel, its win take all." Jack stated.


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey there, sorry it's been a while again. but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 36

Yusei LP 400 speed counters 7

Jack LP 1300 speed counters 7

"Jack these attacks are real." Yusei stated.

'Just like when I duel.' Akisa thought.

"That's right pal. Now you're gonna learn what it's like to duel with more than just your life points on the line." Jack replied.

"I don't know if that's true, but I plan to defending myself, and taking you down. I activate my trap, Cross Line Counter. This means I can take the damage I just took, double it, and add it to my dragons attack points." Yusei explained.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jack said.

"Stardust Dragon let's not keep him waiting any longer." Yusei replied. Jack yelled as his life points went down to 800. "Jack." Yusei called out of worry.

"Don't worry about me, you should be more concerned about yourself. I play the speed spell, over boost, it gives four extra speed counter. Meaing I can now play the speed spell, End of Storm." Jack stated. "This destroys all monsters on the field, and hits us for 500 life points for each monster we control, which is enough to put an end to you."

"Not with the effect Stardust Dragon, I tribute it to stop your card." Yusei replied.

"And that's your down fall, you now wide open for one of my favourite traps, the Sneak Exploder. In your next standby phase, you lose 500 life points for every monster on my field, making this duel mine." Jack explained.

"Then I better keep this round going, first I get my Stardust Dragon back. Then I play my trap, Meteor Stream. This lets me hit you for a 1000 life points since I brought a monster back from the graveyard." Yusei explained.

"Don't think you've won Yusei, I play a trap, Crimson Fire. Not only does it stop your traps effect, it boomerang's it right back to you with double the damage." Jack explained.

"I'm not done yet Jack, I've still got one more facedown, the trap card, Shining silver force. It stops your comeback and destroy all the spells and traps on your field." Yusei stated. Jack growled.

Yusei LP 400 speed counters 8

Jack LP 800 speed counters 8

"Time to get us home." Yusei said as he drew his card.

"I play the speed spell final attack. Since I have 8 speed counters, the original attack points of my stardust dragon are doubled." Yusei stated. Stardust dragons attack points went up to 5000. 'With that kind of power, my monster can't stand up to it.'

"I don't want to hurt you Jack, but if ending this duel is the only way to get us home, then that's what I'll do. Stardust Dragon, attack!" Yusei ordered. Jack's life points went down to 0.

Both duelist skidded on the track of the stadium. Jack came off his runner, Yusei also nearly lost it. He sat there for several minuets trying to get his breath back. Akisa, Marco, Luna, Leo and all the other found them selves back where they were before the Crimson dragon appeared. 'Holy s***. Talk about a nightmare.' Marco thought as he forced his eyes open. Then he saw that the lounge had been ripped to shreads with a huge hole in the roof. "What the hell?" Marco said. Pippa lay motionless on the ground. The last thing she saw was a blue sky, and heard Marco call her name, before everything went black.

"What the heck happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Luna replied, feeling very scared.

"Whoa!" Leo shouted.

"What?" Luna jumped.

"That all really happened." Leo said.

"How can you be so sure?" Luna replied.

"Look at Jack's score." Leo said. Sure enough, Jack's score was at 0.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Just give us a few miuntes while we try and sort this out." The Narrator said. "Will someone please tell me what just happened."

"Jack, are you ok!" Yusei shouted running up to Jack, who was laying on the track. He was more battered and bruised than Yusei.

"You beat me Yusei, I don't know how, but you beat me, you're the champion now." Jack said,

"If that vision was true, none of this matter's, we've just got to safe our cities." Yusei said.

"You always want to be a hero, well now's your chance." Jack said with that he passed out. A group of paramedicas came up, and Yusei stood up. "Pippa." He whispered, and ran from the track.

He saw the lounge ripped to shreds. There was rubble all over the place, because of the destroyed ceiling. Pippa lay under the hole, with Marco beside her. "Is she alright?" Yusei shouted, as he ran over.

"I don't know mate." Marco replied. Yusei grasped Pippa's hand.

"Pippa can you hear me?" He asked but got no response from her. Yusei pressed two fingers against her neck, releaved to feel a pulse, then got worried about how fast it was. "Hey can we get some help down here!" Marco shouted. Yusei gently lifted Pippa's head onto his lap. "Come on Pippa." He said, but still got no response from her. 'This is my fault, again. Please Pippa don't go, we're gonna need you. I'm gonna need you.' Yusei thought.

"Goodwins got a habit of leaving blanks." Marco said.

"Meaning?" Yusei asked.

"He didn't tell that she was the dragon mage and a Guardian." Marco replied. Yusei didn't reply. "What do you know about this anyway?" Marco asked.

"Not a lot, but I do know that I'm gonna have a scrap with Goodwin." Yusei replied. A group of paramedics came into the wrecked room. They put Pippa on a stretcher, and carried her out of the room. Yusei and Marco followed them outside, where Jack and Pippa were loaded into an ambulance. As they went back into the stadium to get their runners Marco said. "One thing I did forget to mention."

"What?" Yusei asked, still feeling guilty.

"You got a new opposition." Marco replied.

"Who?" Yusei asked, wishing he would get to the point.

"The media." Marco said. Behind them were swarms of reporters. "Time to kick it, rev it up, and get the hell outta here." Marco said.

"With you on that one." Yusei said, he'd had enough for one day, and didn't fancy being bombarded by news reporters. Marco ran to the garage, and Yusei ran to his runner, both blasted out of the stadium. "Where to?" Marco asked.

"I know a little spot." Yusei replied. He led Marco to tops and to Leo and Luna's apartment. "Yusei!" Luna and Leo shouted at the same time. "Yusei what the heck happened there. One minuet you were duelling, then the Crimson Dragon appeared, then you vanished. Then you appeared again." Yanagi said.

"To be honest I'm not sure what happened." Yusei replied. Luna could tell by the way Yusei's voice sounded that something was wrong.

"Yusei what wrong? And where's Pippa?" Luna asked.

"A hospital." Yusei answered. Leo and Luna gasped.

"Is she ok?" Luna asked. Yusei didn't reply. "Yusei, is she ok?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, you guys know what this does to her." Yusei said. He sighed. "Marco do you have any idea hospital they might have taken her to?" Yusei asked.

"My guess would be New Domino South, it's about 10 blocks east from the stadium." Marco replied. Yusei headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yanagi asked.

"I'm gonna see Pippa." Yusei replied.

"Well I'm coming with you." Leo stated, running up to him

"No Leo." Yusei replied. Leo stood in front of Yusei

"Look Yusei you're not sticking me here this time. I'm worried about Pippa too, so I'm coming whether you like it or lump it." Leo stated.

"Sorry to say this Yusei, but I'm with Leo, I want to come too." Luna said.

"You're pretty out numbered mate, I wouldn't mind checking in on her and Atlas." Marco said. Yusei sighed.

"Yanagi, go to Blister's hideout, we'll meet you there. I doubt Goodwin or anyone would guess that we were there, here's too obverses." Yusei said.

Yusei took Luna on his runner on the ride to the hospital, and Marco took Leo. But when they got there, the main entrance was swarmed with reporters and cameramen. "How are we gonna get in there now?" Leo asked. Yusei turned his runner.

"There's gotta be more than one door." Yusei said. There was a parking lot around the back of the hospital, and another door. Once they'd parked. They headed inside. There were no reporters at this door so they were able to get in easily, the nurse at the desk told them which room Pippa was in.

Once there, they saw a sign on the door saying 'no visitors'. "Now what?" Luna asked.

"We'll watch, just be quick Yusei." Leo said.

"Leo no ones allowed in there." Luna pointed out.

"Relax I'll be quick." Yusei said. As he opened the door slowly. Luna sighed and went down to the end of the corridor to check that no one came that way and Leo watched the other end. The room was empty apart from Pippa on the bed. An oxygen mask over her face, and a heart monitor going at a normal rate. Yusei pushed a lock of hair out of her face. He put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a small light blue box. There was a clip board on the bed side table with a blank piece of paper as the last page with a pen attached to the board. Yusei took the paper jotted something down on it and placed it under the box. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek before leaving. "Let's go." Yusei said. Then noticed Marco was missing. "Where'd Marco go?" Yusei asked.

"He said he was gonna check on Jack, he said he'd meet us in the parking lot." Leo replied.

"Ok, we'll wait there. Let's go we're not meant to be here." Yusei stated.

"So is Pippa ok?" Luna asked.

"She's doing fine." Yusei replied. Luna could tell he was upset but felt it wouldn't be good if she pestered him so she took his word for it, but there was one more thing she wanted to know about. "Yusei, I don't know how, but me and Leo were able to see into that light." Luna said.

"Yeah, Marco, Akisa, and these couple of other guys we didn't know were there too." Leo said.

"Did you see what they looked like?" Yusei asked, he figured they must be the remaining signers and guardians.

"No, we were behind them." Leo replied.

"What we saw happening to the satellite, that was the future wasn't it." Luna said.

"I don't know, but if it is, we've gotta stop it from happening." Yusei said.


	39. Chapter 38

**I know it's been so long again, you guys must hate me. (and you're gonna hate me even more at the end of this chapter) I do apologize, life just keeps getting in the way of my fics. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 37

A young journalist with black hair, and big round glasses fort her way threw other reporters and cameras to the front to where Goodwin was standing. A young blonde reporter was also there "Mister Goodwin, what can you tell us about..." she was cut off by the black hair journalist, barging in front. "Mr Goodwin, what about that giant red dragon that appeared before the whole thing went haywire. And what about the glowing marks on Yusei's and Jack's arm?" She asked.

"Carly, I was in the middle of asking a question, and why are you asking something so relevant!" The blonde reporter shouted.

"Maybe it was a trick of the light, as you said, everything did go haywire." Goodwin replied calmly, after that the security guards pushed everyone to one side so Goodwin and Lazar could get by.

"What about Yusei disappearing, and Jack losing, what about the dragon mage?" Lazar asked.

"None of that matter, now that we know all the signers, we'll proceed as planned." Goodwin replied.

"But Miss Allen..." Lazar started,

"She'll be fine, she's too much like her father to die after something like this." Goodwin replied. Lazar was quiet for a moment.

"Wait you said we know all the signers, but I only count four." Lazar said.

"Don't worry I know who the fifth signer is." Goodwin replied.

"Oh." Lazar replied. "Wait you know the fifth signer!" he suddenly shouted.

Carly was driving her car on the motor way. When the communicater bleeped, she answered the call. "Carly were are you, I sent you out for coffee 2 hours ago!" Her boss shouted.

"I'm sorry Mr Pits, something important came up." Carly replied.

"What could be more important than my Caffeine fix?" Mr Pits bellowed.

"Well sir, I found a big scope." Carly said.

"Interns don't look for scopes they fetch coffee. Don't bother coming back to the office kid, you're fired." Mr Pits said angrily.

"Fired! But I'm not even payed! Just give me a chance Mr Pits, the story I'm chasing is huge." Carly stated.

"Oh yeah, well what is it?" Mr pits asked.

"A conspiracy at the fortune cup. This one might lead all the way to the top." Carly stated.

"Are you talking about Goodwin, never liked the guy, bring back some dirt on him and you might still have a job waiting for you." Mr Pits replied.

"I'm on it Mr Pits." Carly replied, and ended the call. Turned on the auto pilot of the car, and plugged her camera into the computer. "Time to see if i saw what I thought I saw." She said as she scanned through the video. "Please be there, please be there." She looked carefully at the shot of Yusei. "Yes Yusei's arm is definantly glowing. Trick of the light my backside Goodwin. He's defiantly hiding something and I'm crack Goodwin wide open." She giggled 'Once this story gets big, Mr Pits will make me a front page reporter, look out world Carly Carmine is coming at you fall speed.' She thought. Suddenly her made spluttering nosies, and stopped. 'That is once I fill up my tank.' She thought.

Goodwin walked out of Jacks hospital room when Marco came down the corridor. "How's he doing?" Marco asked.

"He'll be just fine given time." Goodwin replied.

"Good, but I got a bone to pick with you." Marco stated. "You could have told me that the Allen girl was the dragon mage aswell as Yusei's guardian."

"And what would you have been able to do about it?" Goodwin asked.

"I could have got her to a safer place for her to blow, and not risk a whole building coming down on us." Marco replied.

"I would have been surprised if you would have been able to get her out of the arena in time." Goodwin stated.

"Look, I know we're meant to save the world and all, and things can go pear shaped, but diliberatly not giving big info like this doesn't help!" Marco replied trying not to get too angry. "So stop hiding things, and give us all the info." Goodwin didn't reply.

Back outside the hospital Carly drove past the main entrance, which was still swarming with reporters. "Time for me to get ahead of these jerks." She said.

Marco stormed out of the hospital. "How's Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Still in one piece, bit bruised, but he'll be fine." Marco replied.

"So what's with the temper tantrum?" Leo asked.

"Believe me when I say this, this is not me in a temper tantrum. But I had a word or two with Goodwin." Marco replied.

"Get anything new out of him?" Yusei asked.

"No mate sorry." Marco replied.

"Don't worry we'll make him talk at some point soon one way or another." Yusei stated. They headed for blisters hid out.

Things got quiet as it got dark. On the outsikts of new domino a figure in a dark coat and hood, walked down a deserted alleyway. "The time has come, he said under his breath.

Yusei looked around the blisters hidout, everyone was asleep except him. As he walked towards the window, his arm gave a burst of pain. 'My mark's never felt like this before. It's almost like a warning.' Yusei thought. He looked out the window, and saw a lone dark figure, although Yusei could see it clearly, there was definantly a glowing mark on his arm. 'The fifth signer?' Yusei wondered.

Yusei ran out of the building, as he did the dark figure started to run away, Yusei gave chase. "Hey you, wait!"He called, but the dark figure kept running. The figure turned a corner, 'Where's he going?' Yusei wondered. As he turned the corner, the figure ran into an old multi floored car park. "Hey stop running!" Yusei said. but the figure didn't stop, so Yusei followed him into the car park. They came to the first floor, for a moment Yusei thought he'd lost him. But sensing a presence from behind, Yusei swung round. "You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He stated. The figure laughed darkly. "Who are you anyway?" Yusei asked.

"I'm a shadow droun, and if you seek the truth, my master said you must duel me for it." The figure replied.

"Why am I not surprised. Alright buddy, you got yourself a duel." Yusei replied.

Shadow Droun LP 4000

Yusei LP 4000


End file.
